425:The Donna Adventures of the Miraculous: Ladybug n Cat Noir
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Donna, Emma, Rocket, Groot, Animal and The High Five go to Paris, France for an exchange student program. Meanwhile, they encounter the evil Hawk Moth, who plans to make the good citizens of Paris his minions in order to find the Miraculous. Please R&R
1. Stoneheart part 1

Donna and Emma were enjoying Parisian streets, "Paris, City of Lights" Donna smiled, "I can't believe that we're here for the semester"

"We were lucky are we?" Emma asked, "It's too bad the others won't join us."

Later, a familiar mail truck came in, "Come on you 2," Helen shouted, "I don't wanna be late for my temporary job."

Inside, they were joined by Wade, Samantha, Toshiro, Zhou, Baby Groot, Animal, and Rocket, "Tell me again why the 5 stooges of video games are here?" Rocket asked.

"Because Helen suggested that we could use some European air," Emma explained. "Also, Wade wanted to expand the business in Europe."

"I'm hungry," Zhou growled.

"There's a bakery around here." Helen replied, "I'll also be working to this bakery while you guys attend school."

They arrived at the front of Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Inside, they were greeted by a big Italian man and a small Chinese woman. They were Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng. Sabine explained that they called that because Sabine wanted to keep the Cheng name alive.

Behind them, an elderly Chinese man took a big bite of a piece of bread he bought and started to choke. "He's choking," Donna shouted.

Wade and Toshiro grabbed him by the arms, Helen punched him in the tummy and the old man coughed up the macaroon. As they dropped him, Samantha helped him up. "Thank you." said the man, "It's not every day that your 120-year-old."

Everyone thought it was strange to see a living 120-year-old man.

As the man left, they saw a Chinese girl returning home from a delivery, "You must be Marianette," Helen guessed, "Tom and Sabine's daughter."

"That's right" Marinette replied, "I'm sorry I'm late, I had to run a catering delivery."

Later that day, Marinette showed them to the rooms they'll be staying. Donna, Emma, Samantha, and Helen will share rooms with Marinette while Zhou, Toshiro, Rocket, Animal, and Wade stay in the guest room. "Paris, Paris" shouted Animal as he got onto a hanger and fell asleep.

"Looks like Animal is ready for bed," Donna replied.

The next day, the gang were heading off to Nostradamus Elementary before they head off to Francoise Dupont High "Now, this is your first day of school in France." Toshiro replied to Zhou"Did you remember your lunch, pencils, and notebooks?"

"I did Toshi" Zhou answered,

"Now remember" Wade replied, "Your school ends at 2:30 while ours is at 3. Our school is around the corner from yours and it's best if you bring somebody along."

During recess, Zhou was having his lunch when he saw a group of kids playing. After he finished his lunch, he asked them if they could help him walk to Françoise Dupont High School. The only one who was willing to do it was a Chinese girl with red clothes, her name was, "Qiang Qing". After they shook hands, Zhou saw that she had a dragon like a bracelet, "I love your bracelet." Zhou commented.

"My great-grandfather gave it to me." Qiang Qing explained.

"Is he alive?" Zhou asked.

"He is, he's been using a special herbal recipe that makes him live longer." Qiang Qing answered.

As they were rushing off to the swings, a Korean girl with braids noticed Zhou and got cupid struck.

Meanwhile, in class, Marinette was introducing Wade, Toshiro, Donna, Emma, Samantha and a really cute actor to the class. Donna quickly recognized him as actor and model, "Adrien Agreste" son of the fashion tycoon, "Gabriel Agreste".

As they sat down, they looked around and met the other students. There was "Alya" who was a reporter for the news channel, "Nino" who's a DJ, "Alix" a tomboyish athlete, "Ivan" a big bully with a big heart, "Juleka" a goth, "Kim" an Asian boy who's a jock, "Max" a nerdy boy who's friends with Kim, "Mylene" a chubby shy girl, "Nathineal" an artistic redhead, "Mifeng" a Chinese girl with bee patterns on her clothes, "Rose" a girly girl who's sweet hearts with Juleka, "Sabrina" a redheaded nerd, and her boss, "Chloe" the meanest girl in school and the mayor's daughter.

"So Marinette," "Don't the newbies look weird. I mean one is a dork, one has strange hair, one is old-school, one is too timid, one has strange clothes and the last one is a total cutie."

Donna and Emma were repulsed by Chloe's behavior, "She's like the Mia of Europe." Emma whispered.

During the day, they were being educated the Dupont way while getting to know some of the students better.

Later, Zhou and Qiang Qing were walking to Francoise Dupont High. They met them at the front of the school, along with Mifeng. "This is my big sister, "Mifeng" Qiang Qing explained, "I'm the youngest of 3, my eldest sister is a receptionist at our family spa."

Behind them, a familiar old man was slowly crossing the street when Rocket as driving the mail truck while talking on the phone, "Isn't that the same old man who we saved from choking?" Samantha recalled.

"And what is Rocket doing?" Wade asked.

Adrien and Marinette saw what's going on, rushed to the old man and got him off the street, "Great-Grandpa" Mifeng shouted.

"You saved our great-grandfather." Qiang Qing shouted.

"Reminds me of how you saved my life, Donna," Zhou whispered.

Mifeng and Qiang Qing decided to take their great-grandpa to their family spa. Before they could, he placed a red box in Marinette's purse and a black box in Adrien's pocket.

As our heroes got home, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng explained that a package came in for them while they were at school. Inside the package, was a ring with an ox on it, earrings that look like monkey tails, a bracelet that looks like a snake, a badge with a rat, and horseshoe-shaped cufflinks. They decided to take them to Marinette's room, so Marianette's parents won't think their weird.

When they got up, Zhou wondered which one was there's. Wade chose the ox ring because he remembered he loves the color blue, Samantha chose the monkey because she likes them, Zhou chose the rat because he didn't want people to think rats are a threat, Toshiro remembered that samurais rode horses, so he chose the cufflinks, and Helen picked the snake one because she remembered that snakes meant deception, when she created her male avatar, it was used to hide her lesbian.

When Marinette looked in her purse, she saw the red box with earrings in them. "There's something fishy going on?" Donna asked.

As they placed on the jewelry, 5 mysterious, yet cute creatures came out. They were called, "Kwamis" guardians of the Miraculous. At the same time at Agreste Manor, Adrien found the ring in his pocket, placed it on, and out came "Plagg" a cat like miraculous.

Little did they know, is that a mysterious villain named, "Hawk Moth" sensed that they were activated. He wanted their power so he can have absolute control. So he made a black moth and tell it to akumitize, someone.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Stoneheart part 2

On the streets of Paris, Ivan was doing some window-shopping, Kim was practicing his basketball when he bumped into Ivan, causing him to lose his ball. This made Kim think that Ivan did it on purpose. Ivan got so upset, he ran away. "Negative Emotions" "Perfect, burn a hole in his heart my akuma, fly away and Evilize him."

At the park, Ivan was tossing stones into the pond when an akuma landed on the rock he was holding, "Stoneheart," Hawk Moth said, "I am Hawk Moth, I give you the powers to seek revenge who wronged you."

Suddenly, he turned into a stone-like supervillain.

Back at the Dupain-Cheng residents, the 5 Miraculous was explaining the powers to our heroes. They were "Tikki" the ladybug kwami, "Chargg" the bull kwami, "Swinger" the monkey kwami, "Snipp" the rat kwami, "Nayyyy" the horse kwami and "Faanger" the snake kwami.

"Marinette" Tikki said, "The earrings grant the power of creation, meaning you'll gain objects to help defeat monsters, Wade, the Bull ring represents the power of diligence, meaning strength, Samantha, the earrings of the monkey represents the power of wisdom, Zhou, the rat miraculous represents the power of alertness, meaning you can sense danger within a 5 mile radius, Toshiro, the horse represents the power of integrity, meaning you can bring honor to the ancient world, and Helen, the snake represents the power of mystery, meaning you can see through the eyes of people "

"Like all superheroes" Toshiro recalled, "We must keep this quiet. We don't want to ruin our exchange student program."

"Right," everyone said.

"So where do we start?" Helen asked.

Outside, they heard a thud. By the roof, they saw the stone creature attacking the streets of Paris. "I think this is the perfect time to test our powers," Wade suggested.

"All you gotta do is say, "Miraculous, simply the best!" Swinger explained.

"Miraculous, Simply The Best!" they shouted as they turned into animal-like supers based on their Miraculous.

"Don't worry about us," Donna said, "We have our own armor."

"Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Magic, Harmonize!" she shouted as she and Emma turned into superheroes.

Then Zhou saw something around Marinette's waist, it was some kind of yo-yo. Marinette threw and it went for miles. It was a long distance yo-yo. "What about us?" Samantha asked.

Wade got a sword, Samantha got a bow and arrow, Helen got a wrench, Zhou got a boomerang, and Toshiro got katana. The 5 weapons grew to the size of skateboards, "Wow," Zhou said, "These are like hoverboards."

"So what are we waiting for," Harmona said, "Surf's up!"

Meanwhile, Plagg explained that Adrien's ring holds the power of destruction. Adrien thought that it was a prank from his father, but remembers he has no sense of humor, "Your father must never know I exist. Otherwise, we'll be in danger."

"Miraculous, Simply The Best!" Adrien shouted as he changed into a black cat superhero.

In his hand was a staff. He decided to sneak out of the window to find the monster.

While they were trying to get to the monster, Marinette bumped into Adrian. They didn't recognize each other through the masks. "I bet you're my new partner." Adrien said, "I'm um, Cat Noir"

"Ladybug?" Marinette guessed.

On their surfboard, Samantha suggested that they should pick out supernames so they won't blow cover. Wade decided to call himself, "Buffaload", Helen decided to call herself, "Repair Reptile", Toshiro decided to call himself, "Shurihorse" Samantha decided to call herself, "Mistress Monkey" and Zhou decided to call himself, "Kumakarat".

By the park, they saw Stoneheart carrying someone, "He's got Mylene!"

As he was passing through, he tossed a tree at them, "Cataclysm!" shouted Cat Noir as he destroyed the tree.

They rushed to the park to save her. Stoneheart was holding Mylene tightly and up to the top of the nearest building. "Hey Rockface" Rocket shouted from the mail truck, "You gotta be covered in paper!"

"I am Groot(Tell him Rocket)" Groot shouted.

Harmona, Flutterwings, and the High Five realized that Rocket was distracting him while they buy time to save Mylene. Ladybug needed to do something, "Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted as a raft came out, making her confused.

Then she got an idea, she told Buffaload, Repair Reptile and Mistress Monkey to distract him by insulting his face. "Hey Rockface, trying drowning out your sorrows" Buffaload shouted.

"I got one," Mistress Monkey shouted, "Are you crumbling with anger?"

"Perhaps he should work in the coal mines!" Repair Reptile shouted.

Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around Stoneheart. She pulled the string, which made Stoneheart fall, releasing Mylene. Then she tossed the raft under Mylene, making her land safe and sound. Shurihorse and Kumakarat let her sit down on the bench.

Cat Noir hit the rock like a baseball, "Homerun!" the Miraculous Force shouted.

"Time to deeivilize." Marinette shouted as she grabbed the Akuma, "Bye, bye, Butterfly."

As the butterfly flew off, everything turned back to normal, including Ivan. They began to wonder what was with him. Cat Noir looked at his ring and said to Ladybug, "Gotta Jet, My Lady."

Then he took off while using his staff, "My Lady." Ladybug blushed.

"I think the spots on your earrings are powering down," Buffaload said to Ladybug.

Then Harmona saw that Mistress Monkey's earrings white tail tips were really tiny. They rushed to the mail truck and just in time.

Afterward, the kwamis were free. "You did it, everyone!" Tikki shouted. "You freed Ivan from his spell.

"I figure that was Ivan." Helen replied, "They had the same hairstyle."

"Someone must've placed a curse on him," Emma suggested.

"Where were you guys while we were doing all the action?" Wade asked.

"We were in the jewelry," Chargg explained, "We're the source of your powers."

"Which explains how you know about the Lucky Charm Marinette." Tikki continued.

"So Kiddo," Rocket said to Donna, "Why are your Virtual Reality Friends dressed like dirty farm animals and why are those bugs playing with Groot."

"They're called, "Kwamis" Rocket" Donna replied, "Someone brought them to us so we can defeat evil monsters."

"But I wonder who would give us there Miraculous," Samantha said.

Then Wade realize something, "I bet Master Fu gave us the jewelry." he said.

"Your right." Marinette replied, "After I saved him from being hit by the truck, he placed something in my purse."

"And I bet that package was from him," Samantha suggested

"But there's one thing I don't understand" Helen replied, "Why were you using my wheels and driving like crazy?"

"Thought I would take your Alien Mail Truck for a spin." Rocket explained, "Plus someone's gotta keep Animal from eating all the food from the bakery."

"Again! Again!" Animal shouted.

Later, they arrived at Fu's Day Spa. Inside they were greeted by an obese Chinese woman with a pig shirt on. There Helen blushed. "Excuse me," Donna said, "We're here to Master Fu."

"Great Grandpa!" the woman shouted, "We have guests."

"Coming Zhao." Master Fu replied as he saw them, "The Miraculous is never wrong. These are the chosen warriors for 6 of the Miraculous."

"And don't mind us." Emma said, "We're with them."

From the curtain came Mifeng and Qiang Qing, who was finishing up a client's mud bath. Master Fu brought them to his office.

Inside his office, he showed a record player. By pressing 3 of the knobs, he revealed that it's a secret container for the Miraculous jewelry box.

"Centuries ago, mysterious jewels were created with absolute power." Master Fu explained, "They were called, "The Miraculous" for years heroes used them for the good of the human race. 2 of them were more powerful than the rest, the earrings of the ladybug, representing creation and the ring of the black cat, representing destruction. Legend has it, that whoever controls them will receive absolute power."

"We've always loved that story." Qiang Qeng said to Zhou.

Toshiro noticed that 2 of them are missing. Master Fu explained that a while back, the temple was under attack by bandits. There he lost the peacock and moth miraculous. He knew that if it fell into the wrong hands, bad things will happen. "Don't worry?" Donna said to him, "We'll keep the Miraculous safe."

Back in his evil lair, Hawk moth was foiled by Lady Bug, Cat Noir, and the Miraculous Force, "No worries," he smiled evilly, "I'll get them next time."

The next day at school, Wade, Samantha, Toshiro, Emma, Marinette, and Donna saw Adrien sitting alone. They wondered what was wrong, "It's just," Adrien said,"I've never been to school before. Never had any real friends. It's new to me."

"I know how you feel," Wade replied.

"We'll be your friends Adrien," Donna said to Adrien,

"Me too," Nino shouted as he ruffled his head.

"What about Zhou?" Adrien asked.

"Him too," Toshiro answered.

As they were walking off to class, they saw that Kim apologized to Ivan for the way he acted yesterday. After they forgave each other, Mylene kissed Ivan on the cheek. "Those 2 are made for each other" Tikki whispered to Marinette.

On the morning announcements, Alya was on tv, "This is Alya Césaire with your Dupoint High News. Yesterday people have been talking about the 2 heroes Harmona and Flutterwings arriving on the streets of Paris to stop the villain Stoneheart with a big suprise, 6 new superheroes known as The Miraculous Force accompanied them to save the day. Who are these 8 heroes?" she announced.

The End.


	3. Stormy Weather

The High Five were at the KIDZ+ Studio because one of Zhou's classmate's older sister was in the KIDZ+ television contest. "So Sun Hee" Zhou said to the Korean girl from his school, "Your sister is one of the finalists for the contest."

"Of course" Sun Hee replied, "Mireille Caquet is my big sister"

Then a limo came out. Two girls came out of it, one was a blonde girl with a blue dress and a parasol, the other was a Korean girl with short hair and a cloud.

"That's my sister!" shouted Sun Hee, "Go Mireille"

"I remember her from my broadcasting class." said Samantha, "Mireille does the boom mike. Plus Aurore Beauréal"

"Isn't she the broadcaster?" asked Toshiro

"Yes," Samantha groaned, "She always tries to steal the attention. Believe me, you don't wanna steal attention from her on a day about her."

"Mireille Caquet and Aurore Beaureal" shouted the announcer, "It's time to see who will be the next Kidz+ weather girl.

Aurore Beaureal looks prideful, hoping to be the new weather girl, Mireille looked nervous but rather shy about it. By the hundreds, they saw the results.

Mireille- 82

Aurore- 18.

"The votes are in," shouted the announcer, "Mireille wins"

"Go Mireille!" shouted Sun Hee as she rushed up to hug her.

The guards tried to get Sun Hee, but the producer thought it would be cute to see a sibling bond on live TV.

"How come I didn't win" shouted Aurore.

"Apparently no one wants a host who steals the spotlight." the announcer said, "They prefer a host who's sweet and friendly."

Aurore walked off in a rage. The High Five were concerned about her.

In his lair, Hawk Moth sensed Aurore's rage and anger for not winning the contest. He sent out an akuma to evilize her. The akuma landed on her parasol, "Stormy Weather" said Hawk Moth, "I am Hawk Moth. I give you to power to seek revenge on those who wronged you, all you have to do is steal the miraculous for me."

"Yes, master" shouted Aurore as she turned into Stormy Weather.

Meanwhile in the TV studio, Marinette, Emma, and Donna were being part of a new, Zappity Shoes commercial. It's where Adrian was playing a soccer player while they played cheerleaders, "Action" said a director.

Marinette, Emma, and Donna were practicing some cheerleading when Marinette tripped and saw that her shoes were getting worn out.

At the craft service tent, Tikki, Plagg, Baby Groot, Chargg, Swinger, Faanger, Nayyyy, and Snipp were eating the food, "So Plagg" Tikki said as she chomped down on a cookie, "Your person is Adrien Agreste?"

"Of course" Plagg answered as he ate his cheese, "Master Fu figured that he could use a new friend."

Nayyyy was coming out of an apple and said, "That's a relief, Master Fu chose the High Five of America so they could fit in Paris"

"Plus it gets them off the computer screen" Swinger replied as it chomped on a banana.

"Plus, spending 15 years on camera does pay off loneliness," explained Faanger.

Snipp was about to bite down on some nuts when it felt a shiver, "Who turned on the AC" he asked.

"But it's winter," Chargg said, "Who would-"

They came up to see they everyone was freezing like crazy inside. Adrien decided to go somewhere to change, Plagg followed him.

The others came out to the hallway where they met The High Five, "Do, y, y, y, y, you know whats, g, g, g, g, going on?" Helen asked.

"I, th, th ,th, think that another person has been akumatized." Marinette explained.

"W, w, w, we better find it fast," Donna suggested."Be, be, be, before we become popsicles."

 _Miraculous, Simply The Best_

 _Honestly, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Magic_

And just like that, they took off to find the source of the problem.

Outside, Adrien turned into Cat Noir to figure out what's going on.

They found Stormy Weather outside the studio with Mireille and Sun Hee holding each other. They froze the two out of jealousy, then caused the snow to get worse. "Giving people the cold shoulder huh?" asked Cat Noir

"Kindness" Flutterwings shouted as he shooted flowers at Stormy Weather, but she destroyed them.

Then she got our heroes trapped in a hail tornado.

As Stormy Weather was about to take down our heroes, a top appeared out of nowhere, then a hero in yellow took her down with super speed, then a dark red hero took her down with some sword power, then a pink hero came in and took her down with a frying pan.

"Check those heroes out," Buffaload said.

The trio helped our heroes up after all that commotion. The yellow one was Sweet Bee, the one in pink was Wild Boar and the one with the dragon patterns was Dragon Blast, "We're the Miraculous 3." Wild Boar explained.

They thought the Miraculous 3 were cool, but Repair Reptile thought that they look familiar.

"Lucky Charm" Ladybug shouted as a beach towel came out of her yo-yo.

She told Cat Noir to destroy Aurore's sign, hoping to distract Stormy Weather. Ladybug jumped onto the fan and lifted up with the towel. "Venom" shouted Sweet Bee and she immobilize Stormy Weather.

Harmona used her force and sensed that the akuma is in her parasol. She took the parasol and tossed it in the air, "Now, Ladybug" shouted Harmona

"Time to De-Evilize" shouted Ladybug as she freed the akuma, turning it back to normal, "Bye Bye butterfly."

Miraculous Ladybug

Everything turned back into a cold winter day, "Until next time, My Lady" Cat Noir smiled as he took off, transforming into Adrien.

Their Miraculous suddenly ran out of power, they transformed back to normal and saw the real identities of the Miraculous 3, "It's the Zhao sisters." Helen smiled, "I thought they look familiar."

"Your quite clever, Helen" Shu Tao smiled as they blushed.

They saw 3 kwamis that look like a bee, a dragon, and a pig, "These are Daizzi, Pollen and Longg" Qiang Qing explained, "Their our kwamis. Great Grandpa gave us these when we moved in with him 5 years ago. Both Mifeng and Shu Tao first became heroes when we moved in, but around then I was in heroic training."

"The Bee Miraculous represents subjection, the dragon represents power, and the pig represents Diligence, meaning hard work," Mifeng said.

"Pigs are strong." Toshiro replied, "Even though they're big and heavy."

"That's true" Shu Tao explained, "Not all superheroes are muscular and thin you know."

Back inside the studio, they were wrapping up the Zappity Shoes commercial when a serious-looking man in white came in. "Mr. Agreste" shouted the director, "We didn't expect you here."

"Dad" Adrien worriedly said, "What are you doing here?"

"You signed up for a commercial and didn't tell me?" Mr. Agreste shouted in rage.

"Thought it is a good chance to get to know Marinette better," Adrien explained.

"Zappity Shoes is an American business," he growled.

"For an owner of a fashion line" Emma whispered, "He doesn't seem impressed."

"Well,," the director said, "They're doing a French variant of the Zappity Shoes commercial. We'll pay you 500 Euros for this."

"Deal" Mr. Agreste replied as he took the check.

Outside, Aurore was still upset because she still lost. That's when Sabrina and Chloe came in from shopping, "Lost the contest?" asked Chloe

"I did" Aurore answered, "I lost to a Mireille. Plus I saw Donna Solo appearing in a Zappity Shoes commercial with Adrien Agreste."

"Believe me," Chloe said, "That girl from Rosewood is crazier than a probed cow."

"I like your style" Aurore smiled.

"Hey there" shouted a director, "Aurore. You may not have won the contest, but you can still be in a shampoo commercial we're shooting."

"I love that" Aurore replied.

The next day at school, everyone was looking at the new Zappity Shoes commercial.

Cast for Zappity Shoes Cheerleader commercial.

 **Adrien Agreste-Armand**

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Clélie**

 **Emma Hawkings-Edmée**

 **Donna Solo-Rose-Marie**

 _Cielie, Edmee and Rose-Marie were practicing their cheerleading when Cielie tripped and saw that her shoes were worn_

 _Hey Cielie what's wrong_

 _Oh Armand, my shoes are worn out. Now I won't compete in the finals_

 _Don't worry, try new Zappity Shoes. You'll be able to compete in the competition in no time._

 _Her Zappity Shoes were placed on by magic and at the finals, they won_

 _Can you believe it Edmee and Rose-Marie, we won the finals and we owe it all to Zappity Shoes._

 _The Zappity Shoes pop up_

 _Zappity shoes don't aactually pop on your feet in a second and make you win contests._

The End.


	4. The Pharaoh

At The Louvre, our heroes and Alya were at the Egyptian wing looking at artifacts, though Zhou wasn't interested, "This is boring!" shouted Zhou

"Come on Zhou," said Toshiro, "This is informative, plus you have that Egyptian homework assignment."

Donna was admiring the jewelry in the exhibit, "Donna!" shouted a familiar voice

"Professor Oberon!" Donna shouted as she rushed up and hugged him.

Behind them were two men, "This is Mr. Kubdel" Prof Oberon greeted, "Director of the Egyptian wing at the Louvre and his son, "Jalil"

"Your Alix's brother" Donna recalled, "She told me about you. How's your study on Nefertiti"

"It's going great" smiled Jalil

Unfortunately, Mr. Kubdel thought that his son's beliefs on Nefertiti were nonsense. Jalil got so upset, he ran off.

In his lair, Hawk Moth senses Jalil being rejected for his believes. The Akuma evilized Jalil through his scarab, "Pharaoh" said Hawk Moth, "I give you the power of the ancient gods, do me a favor and steal the miraculous."

"I will bring my Nefertiti back!" Jalil growled as he turned into Pharaoh

Emma was looking around when she saw a hieroglyphic that looked familiar, "This is a funny looking hieroglyphic" Emma whispered, "Hey Donna, take a look at this"

Donna saw the hieroglyphic and said, "That hieroglyphics looks just like-"

But Donna was about to say something, Zhou started to sense some danger in the Greek area. Marinette told Alya to stay in the Egyptian wing for safety.

 _Miraculous, Simply The Best_

 _Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Magic, Harmonize_

The High Five become Buffaload, Repair Reptile, Shurihorse, Mistress Monkey, and Kumakarat.

Meanwhile outside, Adrien was going for a walk when he saw patrons of the museum running in horror, "There's a crazy pharaoh man destroying the museum, looking for Nefretiti" shouted a patron.

Adrien knew he had to power up.

 _Miraculous, Simply the Best_

He turned into Cat Noir and took off.

In the museum, The Pharoh was summoning some mummies. As Alya tried to escape, but a group of mummies grabbed and held her hostage. Ladybug saw her being taken outside. "You guys hold off the mummies" shouted Ladybug, "I need to save Alya"

"We're coming with you" Shurihorse shouted.

"Yeah" shouted Kumakarat, "We need the action too."

Outside, more mummies were summoning Alya to the center. "Hey there you bunch of bandages" shouted Cat Noir, "What do you say we wrap this up?"

"Cat Noir" shouted Alya as he used his cataclysms.

Kumakarat and Shurihorse decided to help him out, "Daimyos Dash" Shurihorse shouted as he took down some mummies.

"Booming!" shouted Kumakarat as he took down more mummies.

Ladybug and Harmona decided to take The Pharaoh down.

"Lucky Charm" shouted Ladybug as a Ladybug Outfit comes out. Ladybug saw the fake earrings and got an idea. She told The Pharoh to release Alya and give her his pendant if she gives him the miraculous earrings. There was one slight problem, the earrings he gave her had 4 dots instead of five, they were fake. Ladybug smashed it on the ground, releasing the akuma.

"Time to De-evilize" shouted Ladybug as it turned the akuma back to normal, "Bye Bye Butterfly"

Harmona quickly rescued Alya from her clutches and Alya ran off to tell everyone.

 _Miraculous Ladybug_

And just like that, all of the damage was restored, the mummies returned to their sarcophagus, and The Pharoh changed back into Jalil. "Gotta jet, My Lady" Adrien shouted as he took off, turning back to Adrien. The others turned back to normal and help Jalil up.

"Are you alright Jalil-San?" asked Toshiro.

"I'll be fine," Jalil said, "I don't know what happened, but I felt like I was in Egypt."

Wade, Samantha, Helen, and Emma came out and were relieved that Jalil is alright.

Back in his lair, Hawk Moth was foiled once again.

Later that night, our heroes were in their jammies getting ready for bed.

"Tikki" "Isn't it weird that this hieroglyphic look like you."

"That is me, Marinette" Tikki replied, "I'm actually 10,000 years old."

"Really?" Marinette asked in amazement.

"There's always been a Ladybug superhero, along with heroes for the buffalo, monkey, snake, rat, and horse" Tikki continued, "And for Marinette, your the most predictable, endearing, talented, a quick learner, and the cutest Ladybug, ever."

"Wow" Marinette smiled, "I never thought that I would be the most unique of them all."

"Precisely" smiled Tikki.

"We better get some sleep," Donna replied, "We need to get that A in the history assignment."

The end.


	5. Captain Hardrock

Marinette and Zhou were doing a delivery when they heard music from a houseboat. It was Rose, Juleka, Ivan and Juleka's older brother, "Luka"

Marinette started to blush from Luka's music, "Hey, little lady" he smiled, "You must be Marinette, Juleka's friend."

"That's me" Marinette smiled, nervously, "Your booking your first gig right."

"That's right" Rose smiled, "At Chubby Cheese's."

"The animatronics broke and the repair won't be in until Saturday," Luka explained.

"Wanna hear our song?" Rose asked

"Sure," Marinette said as they started playing.

 _I love unicorns!_

 _I love unicorns!_

 _And cute little fluffy cats!_

Zhou started to laugh, "You called that a song?" he asked, "It's more like a jingle for stuffed animals!"

Suddenly, a pirate-like woman came in, "What's going on here?"

"Hey there Captain Couffaine" greeted Marinette, "Your kids and their bandmates-

"-Played the most ridiculous song, ever!" shouted Zhou.

"What?" Captain Couffaine asked in horror,

"I mean" Zhou giggled, "That song is too girly. It looks like it makes me wanna hug something, and ninjas don't hug."

Captain Couffaine got so offended, he left.

Hawk Moth sensed her children's band being insulted for their terrible songwriting. He thought it was good prey for his akuma. "Captain Hardrock" "I give you the power to make everyone is impressed by Kitty Section's music."

"Everyone will love Kitty Section" Captain Couffaine shouted as she turned into Captain Hardrock.

Then she took off with the band trapped, "Marinette, Zhou" shouted Tikki, "We have to follow that boat"

 _Miraculous Simply The Best._

And just like that, Ladybug and Kumakarat took off following the boat.

Meanwhile, in his room, Adrien was practicing his piano when he got a call from his new best bud, "Nino" "Hey, Adrien" he said, "Are you going to the Kitty Section gig at Chubby Cheese's."

"I don't know" Adrien answered, "My dad wants me to practice piano."

Then he saw Marinette on duty, he knew she was in trouble, he shut off his phone.

 _Miraculous, Simply The Best._

He took off following Ladybug. "Good timing Cat Noir" smiled Ladybug.

As citizens were enjoying themselves, Captain Hardrock glared at them with her telescope and tell them to admire Kitty Section

 **We love you, Kitty Section**

 **We love you, Kitty Section**

Then Kumakarat realized something, "I got them into this mess," Kumakarat shouted, "Now I must get them out of it."

He stands up against Captain Hardrock and shouted, "Booming" knocking her out with his boomerang.

"Lucky Charm" shouted Ladybug as 2 sets of chains came out.

The three of them looked at the helms and decided to wrap Captain Hardrock to it. Kumakarat quickly stopped the boat before it was about to hit the bridge.

Captain Hardrock dropped her telescope.

"Cataclysm" shouted Cat Noir as he destroyed the telescope, releasing the butterfly

 _Time to De-Evilize, bye bye little butterfly._

 _Miraculous Ladybug._

And just like that, everything turned back to normal.

They both split just before anyone else suspects. Adrien returned home and turned back to normal. He turned on his phone and got a message from Luka.

 **Hey, Adrien**

 **There was this crazy pirate forcing everyone to love our band.**

 **But, Cat Noir, Ladybug and Kumakarat saved us.**

 **Plus we're wondering if you could be the keyboardist for our new band.**

He replied with a thumbs up, hoping it would use his skills wisely.

Saturday night, Adrien arrived at Chubby Cheese's where he met Luka, Ivan, Rose, and Juleka. Samantha arrived too because she's going to help them get discovered while playing the tambourine. She told Rose that Zhou has told her about their unicorn song, "I've got a better song than I Love Unicorns." Samantha

Rose looked at the amazing song she wrote, "This is perfect," Rose smiled, "Thanks Samantha"

Later, they were onstage performing.

 _Another day, I'm back at school_

 _I think about him, he's so cool_

 _He looks at me, I look away_

 _But does he see me anyway?_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _He´s got me spinning around_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _My feet are off the ground_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _And when the sun goes down_

 _That's when I become_

 _Miraculous! Simply the best!_

 _Up to the test when things go wrong!_

 _Miraculous, the luckiest!_

 _The power of love, always so strong!_

Marinette, Wade, Alya, Mylene, Donna, Nino, and Emma were in the audience rooting for Kitty Section.

Meanwhile, at the ball pit, Rocket, Groot and the Kwamis were playing inside. Luckily, everyone was too busy looking at the band. Rocket pressed a button and activated a laser light show, using normal lights. Donna sensed in the force that Rocket knew he would be in big trouble if Ben and Lea saw it on Viewtube.

The end.


	6. The Miraculous 3 part 1

At the Fu Day Spa, Shu Tao, Mifeng and Qiang Qing were giving Marinette, Emma, Samantha, and Helen a complimentary spa day. Tikki, Baby Groot, Daizzi, Pollen and Longg were giving each other cucumber eye treatments.

Samantha was coming out of the mud bath and grabbing a towel when she saw a picture of Shu Tao, Mifeng and Qiang Qing when they were young, "That photo has always been our favorite." Shu Tao, "It reminds me of my first job here."

"We never asked," Emma said, "How did you 3 become The Miraculous 3."

 **5 years ago,**

 **Toulouse, France.**

Shu Tao, Qiang Qing, and Mifeng were 3 daughters lived with their parents. Their father "Qu Xun Zhao" was a constantly frantic man. Always making everything is perfect. Their mother "Sung Lan Zhao" was a wild and crazy woman, who knows how to take risks.

They both run their very own a tea shop, which is popular in Toulouse, "Sunny San Tea". Usually, they have teenagers come into the shop, but one special guest always has their food on the house with his special herbal tea, "Wang Fu" their great-grandfather through there mother. Back in China, her father, who is also Wang's son died on his way home from work. Got mugged by a bunch of criminals, her mom died a month later of a heartbreak. Master Fu took in Sung Lan and her brother, "Hao Lan" after that.

They helped their grandfather with the family spa, by the time Sung Lan was older, she went to college majoring in cooking. It was there she met their father and had them, plus they opened up the tea shop.

During Master Fu's time at the tea shop, he tells them stories of the Miraculous. The girls dreamed of going to Paris one day and help out with the family spa.

One day, the girls were returning home from school. Shu Tao was checking her email for any returns to her acceptance to any of the colleges she applied for. That's when she saw an email from the Fu Day Spa.

 _Ni Hao, Shu Tao, Mifeng, and Qiang Qing_

 _I'm emailing you about a message of vital importance_

 _I'm starting to realize the main ingredient of my special herbal tea is becoming endangered._

 _The herb is also used for some kind of medicine for rare diseases._

 _I fear that if it runs out, I won't live anymore._

 _Then the other miraculous won't be found._

 _I hope you can help me sooner._

 _Love, Great-Grandpa Fu._

"Girls," Shu Tao said, "I think the stories Great-Grandpa told us about the Miraculous, their real."

"What does this mean?" Qiang Qing asked.

"I think we should help him" Shu Tao suggested.

"But how," Mifeng asked, "Great Grandpa Fu lives in Paris, which is miles from here."

"Girls" shouted Mrs. Zhao, "Could you come down."

Mrs. Zhao explained that their great-grandfather saved some money for one way train tickets to Paris. He needed someone to help him with his family spa. There Shu Tao realized that she didn't need college, she decided to help out at the Fu Day Spa.

 **2 weeks later,**

The Zhao sisters arrived in Paris France. That's where they meet their great grandfather. After settling in, Mifeng found a box on her bed, along with Qiang Qing and Shu Tao. Shu Tao had a beautiful bead necklace with pig patterns, Mifeng had a bee barrette, and Qiang Qing had a dragon bracelet. After they placed them on, Daizzi, Pollen and Longg came out of the miraculous.

"Welcome, girls" Daizzi shouted.

"Who are you 3?" Mifeng asked.

"I'm Daizzi" greeted Daizzi, "And these are Pollen and Longg"

"We're Kwamis," said Longg.

"So the whole miraculous story is real," Mifeng suggested.

"That's right" answered Master Fu, "I was once a warrior too."

A turtle-like kwami came out. He was Wayazz, he explains that the turtle miraculous can give the owner the power of protection. Then he explained the girls about their powers. Master Fu knew that Qiang Qing was too young to use her miraculous, so they decided that she should wait until she's older.

Still, Shu Tao and Mifeng needed to learn about theirs.

The next day, they were both were exploring the streets of Paris when they saw a couple of thieves dress as clowns robbing a jewelry store. The 2 sisters didn't know what to do. Pollen told them to say, "Miraculous, simply the best"

 _Miraculous, simply the best._

And just like that, Mifeng turned into a bee-like superhero and Shu Tao turned into a pig like superhero. They were amazed by the cute clothes, but they needed to come up with cool names. "A fat superhero" shouted a clown, "That's an insult to superheroes."

"Yeah" insulted another super, "They won't catch us!"

"What are you anyway?" another clown giggled

They needed to come up with something quick, Shu Tao was really offended by their insults of her being fat, so she called herself, "Wild Boar" and since Mifeng had a sweet nature, she called herself, "Sweet Bee". "Sweet Bee?" giggled a clown.

They started to attack, but Wild Boar summoned a frying pan, "Bacon!" she shouted as she summoned a giant tier cake.

This caused the clowns to get distracted by it and eat the cake.

"Venom" shouted Sweet Bee as the paralyzed the clowns with her spinning top.

Everyone cheered for Wild Boar and Sweet Bee.

Later that they, they were returning home telling their great-grandpa the good news. Luckily, no one was in the spa. Qiang Qing came in showing Longg the Chinese finger trap. Long tried and started to get the hang of it.

Meanwhile at the La Santé Prison. The clowns they took down were annoyed, they feared that their boss would be mad that they ruined the jewelry heist. Officer Raincomprix was on duty, making sure none of the prisoner's riot. Then he saw a toy car in the middle of the floor. He came out of it and out popped clowns and after 9 clowns, their leader came out and knocked him out. Then he used acidic water spray to free the prisoned clowns, "We're so glad you're here, Nasto the Clown"

"No time for thrills now" Nasto shouted, "Why did you fail me?"

"Sir" explained a clown, "2 superheroes called, Sweet Bee and Wild Boar got us arrested."

"Then let's make honey-glazed ham out of them," Nasto growled

 **Note: Qu Xun is based on Papa Julio and Sung Lan was based on Mama Coco from the Pixar movie Coco.**


	7. The Miraculous 3 part 2

For the past month, Shu Tao and Mifeng practiced their powers at the spa when it's closed.

Qiang Qing and Longg, on the other hand, were enjoying each other's company.

Nasto and his gang were making plans to steal a very rare jewelry collection visiting at the Louver.

One day, Shu Tao and Mifeng were thinking of a way to meet friends in Paris, They tried many things, pet sitting programs, Splashface groups, and book clubs, but nothing happened. They remembered that meeting people online can be dangerous, Mifeng has a high dog allergy, and Qiang Qing hates book clubs. Then they saw an AD for the annual for the annual Free Day at the Paris Zoo.

It was there Shu Tao met her Parisian best friends, "Océane Briand" an anxious and talkative girl who usually talks about oceanography, Andrea, "Drea Meza" an agreeable and creative girl who loves the theater arts, Florian Duchesne, a creative painter.

Mifeng quickly befriended Marinette, Rose, Juleka, and Mylene, who were amazed by Mifeng's unique bee features.

Also, Qiang Qing became best friends with Sun Hee and Florian's brother, "Ludovic" Qiang Qing showed of her daring balancing skills and were impressed by it.

Daizzi, Longg, and Pollen decided to go off and explore the city while they enjoy making friends in Paris. They decided to check out the Louver. It was there they saw Nasto the Clown robbing it of some rare 19th-century Parisian jewels.

"Okay boys," Nasto smiled, "Let's bury the evidence at the Paris Zoo, no one ever goes there."

Daizzi, Longg, and Pollen knew that Free Day was there. Curious, Daizzi took a close look of the clowns, who thought he was a bug. He escaped just in time to Longg and Pollen, "We have to get to The Zhao sisters fast!" Daizzi whispered in excitement.

As they arrived at the zoo, they were having a dance-off. After the last person fell down, Mifeng won. Pollen applauded, "Congrats everyone on a job well done." she smiled as she received her blue ribbon.

Daizzi floated to Shu Tao. But before he could warn her about Nasto the Clown, they arrived at the zoo. "Wait a sec?" Mifeng asked, "Those are the same clowns we ran into a few weeks ago."

"Exactly," Daizzi whispered from her shoulder, "They just robbed the Lourve of some 19th-century jewelry."

The head zookeeper mistakenly thought that Nasto and his troupe were the next act. Nasto didn't want to expose their evil plans, so he decided to play along while they try to get into the gorilla cage to hide the jewels. They did the acts normal clowns would, balloon animal, unicycle tricks and pie tossing.

Nasto couldn't take the children's behavior anymore, so he decided to use a laughing gas bomb. Daizzi, Pollen, and Longg got the Zhao Sisters out of the crowd in time so they can get ready to defeat Nasto.

 _Miraculous, Simply the Best._

Sweet Bee and Wild Boar were off to the rescue. Qiang Qing decided to stay safe since she's still 6. As Nasto and his boys were about to set foot in the gorilla cages, Wild Boar asked, "Making monkeys of yourselves, you'll make the zoo go bananas."

"Your the 2 stooges who ruined our jewel heist." Nasto suggested, "You know, I was a star once at the Cirque De Dynamite ad Nemo the Clown, but me and my clown crew got fired for mistaking the ringmaster's wife's necklace for a real bomb. Since then, we vow to plan valuable jewelry heists."

"Wow," Sweet Bee said, "Talk about bringing the tent down."

Nasto's men decided to handle the three of them. "Bacon" shouted Wild Boar as she unleashed raining cookies.

The cookies snapped the patrons out of their laughing, the clowns also got distracted from the cookies too. Nasto got annoyed by this. "I'll take care of this" shouted Sweet Bee as she tossed her top, "Venom!"

It paralyzed Nasto, causing him to drop the bag. Wild Boar then quickly round up Nasto's clowns and placed them in the gorilla cage.

Later, they were arrested for their crimes. Shu Tao and Mifeng were back in their civilian forms, pretended they never noticed anything, "Shu Tao" shouted Drea, "Chica, you're never going to believe what you missed. This duo, Wild Boar and Sweet Bee jumped in and saved Free Day."

"Really?" Shu Tao asked while pretending to be amazed, "I didn't see that"

Qiang Qing ran up to Shu Tao and hugged her, "I'm so happy your alright" Qiang Qing smiled.

"Hey guys," Mifeng asked, "How about we take all of you to the movies. Food is on us."

Everyone cheered.

 **Present time,**

"Wow" Donna smiled, "That is one amazing story"

"That explains a lot doesn't it Qiang Qing," Emma asked.

"You could say that." Qiang Qing smiled.

"Shu Tao" Samantha asked, "What happened to your friends afterward?"

"Drea is now a casting director at her college, Oceane is now a dolphin trainer at the Paris Aquarium, and Florian is now a local artist in town." Shu Tao explained.

"Hey" Marinette replied, "I remember seeing a guy named Florian doing a mural of Ladybug by a street garden"

"That's him alright" Shu Tao smiled.

"Plus I think I saw Oceane doing a commercial about the aquarium's Valentine's Day party," Samantha recalled.

"Oceane always had good advertising skills" Mifeng recalled.

"And of course I've seen Drea in the paper about spring auditions for Robin Hood," Donna recalled.

"She's giving us a complimentary show in April" Shu Tao smiled, "But you, Emma, and Samantha would be back in Rosewood by then."

"Your right" Donna replied, "Be sure to send us pictures of your time there."

"We will" Qiang Qing smiled.

"I am Groot(So when did Qiang Qing first become Dragon Blaze?)" Baby Groot asked Pollen

"That Baby Groot, is another story" she replied

The End.


	8. Guitar Villain

In their hotel room, the famous Parisian band Firefly Jam was practicing for their concert in their hometown of Paris. Fire Devil was on guitar, Moon Bug was on bass, Golden Sparkler was on keyboard, and Big Dipper was on drums. Their manager, Penny Rolling told them that Bob Roth, the owner of Bob Roth records is here.

"Hey, Bobby" shouted Fire Devil, "What do you think of my new song?"

"Hey," Golden Sparkler said, "I wrote most of the songs."

"Sure you do Golden Sparkler" Fire Devil replied.

"Not bad" Bob replied, "But look at your latest album with hip-hopper XY."

"That baby" Fire Devil replied, "He doesn't even look like he's ready to shave."

"Fire Devil" shouted Golden Sparkler

"Well," Bob said, "He pushed you guys out of the number one sales spot, all because Fire devil keeps hogging the attention. He needs to change his behavior, or else we're out of business."

"Change" Fire Devil asked, "But I'm a true rockstar Bob."

"Oh, yea" Big Dipper said, "What about that time on The Today Show in America where you were the only member to guest star and you never mentioned any of us?"

"I fear you guys might ruin my image." Fire Devil answered.

"If you don't give any of the members of Firefly Jam a chance" Bob shouted, "Your out of the band!"

Golden Sparkler, Big Dipper and Moon Bug were horrified by this. Then they saw an AD in the paper for Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Moon Bug recalled that her cousin, "Mylene" attends the school and her Uncle Fred is the Vice Principal, "Cousin Mylene is good friends with this girl who knows how to design fashion, maybe she can design the cover of our next album."

Later at Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, Bob Roth was telling Marinette in person that he wants her to design the cover for Firefly Jam's newest album, "I'm Sparking up a Storm" but without Fire Devil taking the attention., "I'll do it" smiled Marinette.

"My daughter," Mr. Dupain said as he placed away freshly baked macaroons, "The album design artist"

For 2 hours, Marinette tried to think of something that will be good for I'm Sparking up a Storm, but nothing happened.

Meanwhile, Firefly Jam was watching an interview with singer XY, saying that

In his lair, Hawk Moth was sensing disharmonias soul in Fire Devil. An akuma flew out to Firefly Jam's penthouse, touching Fire Devil's guitar, "Guitar Villain" Hawk Moth said, "I give you the power to show the world that you're the number one rocker. In return, you must steal 2 miraculouses or me."

"I will rock in the free world" Fire Devil said as he turned into Guitar Villain.

At a dance clothing shop, Donna suggested that taking her to it would give her ideas, "Thanks for taking me to Danette's Dancewear Dome, Donna" Marinette smiled,

"Your welcome" Donna replied, "I needed a new pair of ballet slippers since my old ones have worn out."

"I am Groot(There's a 60% off on the shoes.)" Groot whispered.

"Your right Groot." Donna smiled.

But before they got a chance to get to the shoes, Donna felt a disturbance in the force. A villain is known as, "Guitar Villain" is terrorizing the town.

Outside, they saw Guitar Villain causing trouble. They had to stop him fast.

 _Miraculous, Simply The Best._

 _Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Magic, Harmonize!_

They took off to take down Guitar Villain.

Meanwhile, Adrien was meeting up with Moon Bug, Big Dipper, and Golden Sparkler for an interview when they saw Guitar Villain making the good citizens dance uncontrollably. "What's wrong with Fire Devil?" Moon Bug asked.

"He loves getting attention," Golden Sparkler said, "But he's gone too far.

Just like that, Guitar Villain captured his bandmates and took off with them, "Someone's gotta stop them Plagg" Adrien said.

 _Miraculous Simply the Best_

He took off following Guitar Villain and the kidnapped Firefly Jam members. It was there he saw Harmona and Ladybug, "No time to catch up," Harmona said, "We got to find Guitar Villain."

They found Guitar Villain making his bandmates walking the plank, "Fire Devil" Moon Bug said, "Penny is going to be mad when she sees you acting like this."

"The name Fire Devil no longer exists." he replied, "I'm Guitar Villain now!"

"But your not the Fire Devil we know inside" Big Dipper replied, "You always try to steal the attention from us, but your always jealous of Golden Sparkles poetry, my muscles, and Moon Bug's tomboy fashion sense."

Ladybug saw her chance to do something.

 _Lucky Charm_

Out of the yoyo came Fix It Hair Gel. Ladybug decided to fix his hair up a bit. She sprayed some gel on Guitar Villains face, causing him to go blind. It only led Moon Bug, Golden Sparkler, and Big Dipper to fall down. Luckily, Harmona shouted, "Laughter" and a bunch of balloons grabbed them and made them land on the Eiffel Tower.

Big Dipper accidentally landed on Guitar Villain's guitar, freeing the akuma.

 _Time to Deevilize, Bye Bye little Butterfly._

 _Miraculous Ladybug_

Everything turned back to normal, including Fire Devil.

They rushed off afterward.

Back at Danette's Dancewear Dome, Donna got her new ballet slippers. THen she got an idea on what Marinette could use for their next cover.

Later, Firefly Jam was returning to their penthouse having a serious conversation, "So your saying that you knew that I try to steal the spotlight because I was jealous of you guys?" Fire Devil asked.

"We were" Moon Bug replied, "You see me riding skateboards and handling crocodiles like real tomboys."

"Plus you see me writing songs about love," Golden Sparkler said as she held his hand, "Even about those who don't think all musicians are snobby."

Fire Devil blushed.

"Plus you were comparing your lanky arms to my buffy ones" Big Dipper replied, "It's amazing what playing the drums all the time would do to you."

Bob Roth came in, asking if they checked their email. When they did, they saw a picture of them as teenagers during their ballet recital of Singing in The Rain, based on the 50s movie, "I remember this" Fire Devil replied, "This is where we got our passion for dancing after Golden Sparkler suggested we should do that to stay in shape."

"And it taught me to be less tomboyish every now and again," Moon Bug replied.

"Plus this taught me not to rely on dungbells all the time" Big Dipper replied.

"We're not adding some teenage high school picture for your next cover."

"No" Moon Bug replied, "But my father is. Your forget he owns the record company Glowstick Records."

"WE QUIT!" Firefly Jam replied as they tossed Bob out of the way.

Penny was proud of them because they remembered what it was like being teenagers.

"You did it Marinette!" shouted Emma.

"Way to go!" Donna smiled.

At school, they saw Adrien reading a music magazine about Marinette's cover. "You like Firefly Jam too?"

"Yeah" Marinette replied, "I designed the cover, but I owe it all to Donna for giving me ideas at that Dancer's Dome."

"I gotta ask," Adrien said to Donna, "How did you know that Firefly Jam took ballet lessons."

"I watched a documentary of them on Netflix on my phone" Donna explained, "When I saw a perfect image of the 4 of them onstage. I knew they would love to remember their childhood together."

Adrien was amazed and said to Marinette, "So Mar, wanna get some hot cocoa after school?"

"I love that" Marinette blushed.

As Adrien and Marinette walk off, Lila looks in jealousy.

 **Note: Jagged Stone gets replaced with Firefly Jam's guitarist, "Fire Devil"**


	9. Pixelator

Miss. Bustier's class was having a trip to Le Grand Paris, so they can learn about working at the hotel. Vice Principal Harpele was there to get in touch with his niece. Rose, Juleka, Nino, and Max were learning about baking from Alya's mom, Kim was learning how to be a doorman, Alix, Sabrina, and Ivan were learning how to clean a hotel room, Nathaneal and Mylene were learning about room service, Chloe and Adrien were assigned to handle the booking, and Alya, Marinette, Donna, Samantha, Emma, and Mifeng were handling being roadies for Firefly Jam's concert.

"It's not like The Tipton of Paris" Donna recalled as she carried Fire Devil's guitar, "CLST crashed there one time while looking for the French Peculiars. Plus I remember staying at the Tipton Daycare so Uncle Poe and my parents won't worry about me getting crazy ideas."

"You have a lot of ideas don't you," Marinette said while carrying Moon Bug's Bass.

"I am Groot(Her ideas take to a whole new level.)" Baby Groot whispered.

"I'm telling you," Samantha replied as she and Emma carried Golden Sparkler's keyboards, "Her ideas are never normal. Just don't listen to any of Rocket's ideas, they literally blow up."

From the elevator, Alya was carrying Big Dipper's drums, "Big Dip must have a lot of drums here." she said to herself.

Mylene, Nathaneal, and Vice Principal Harpele were beginning to worry that Chloe would make Marinette and friends stupid so she can have Adrien to herself since her father is not only the mayor but the owner of the hotel.

Just then, Firefly came down in their regular clothes, "Hey Uncle Fred" shouted Moon Bug as he hugged him and her cousin, Mylene, "How are things at Francoise Dupont High?"

"Same as always, Jessie." Vice Principal Harpele answered.

"Jessie?" Adrien asked.

"That's my real name," Moon Bug replied, "Jessie Harpele, "Big Dipper's real name is Franck Lambotte, Golden Sparkler's real name is Veena Oommen, and Fire Devil's is Maxime Tordjam"

"Hey" Max shouted as he came out of the kitchen, "He has the same name as me."

"I was quite a nerd back in my day," Fire Devil recalled, "I only became a cool dude so I wouldn't be teased on being a dork."

Alya and Nino both knew that nerds gotta give a chance every now and again. "There's one thing I don't understand," Nino said, "What jobs did Wade and Toshiro get?"

Suddenly, Wade and Toshiro came out carrying numerous bags of garbage while feeling exhausted, "You wouldn't believe how many bags of garbage we had to pick up!" Wade panted

"Garbage boys," Alya asked.

"I'm afraid so" Toshiro replied.

Later, they arrived at the Stade Olympique Yves-du-Manoir. "Hey," Emma said, "This is the same place for the 1924 Olympics."

"That's right" Big Dipper replied, "My dad was a weight-lifting Olympics champion."

"Maybe he can lift their heavy hearts that they got the worst duties" Moon Bug laughed.

"Oh in the name of black hole, could you crootaken rockstars shut up for once!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Hey," Fire Devil said, "Isn't that DJ ROCKET"

"I heard he booked a gig at a monster truck rally and destroyed the main monster truck with a bomb" Golden Sparkler recalled.

"I thought it would give my gig a little pizzazz!" Rocket replied, "Unlike your nampy firefly gimmick."

"FIREFLY! FIREFLY!" shouted Animal as he started chasing Moon Bug and Golden Sparkler.

"Stop hitting on my girl!" shouted Fire Devil.

This caused them to accidentally knock over an amplifier, showing a photographer with blonde hair and yellow highlights. Big Dipper explained that his name was "Vincent Aza" a photographer who's been tracking them down on tour. Usually, he writes what they do on his fan blog, #FIREFLYJAMROCKS. He wanted to get their picture for his blog, but after Animal scared off Golden Sparkler, Fire Devil shouted, "NO!"

In his evil lair, Hawk Moth sensed Vincent's rejection to take a group shot of his idols. He sent out an akuma to evilize Vincent through his camera, "Pixelator" Hawk Moth said, "I am Hawk Moth. I give you to power to capture your idol's smile forever. In return, you must capture the ladybug and cat miraculous."

"Yes, master" Vincent smiled as he turned into Pixelator.

He rushed back into the stadium and started capturing workers on film, trapping them in pictures. Marinette and friends knew they have to do something.

 _Miraculous, Simply the Best_

Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Magic, Harmonize.

Little did they know as they were fighting him, Plagg saw the whole thing. He returned to Le Grand Paris and warned Adrien about what's going on. Chloe, on the other hand, was too busy putting on her makeup. "I'm going to go find Marinette and help her" Adrien lied as he took off.

"Marinette, Marintette, Marinette" Chloe growled in jealousy.

 _Miraculous, Simply the Best._

Just like that, Cat Noir took off to save the day.

Back at the stadium, Pixelator was pixelating crewmen, Alya rushed up and shouted, "Hey, this is for employees only. You'll have to leave!"

But Pixelator didn't listen, he pixelated her and Firefly Jam. Alya will wonder if Cat Noir or Ladybug would ever rescue her. She decided to pass the time by asking Firefly about the origin of the band for her blog.

Jessie Harpele, Franck Lambotte, Veena Oommen, and Maxime Tordjam first met on the first day of high school in Ms. Mendeleiev's class. They all hated her no-nonsense behavior and constantly make fun of her behind her back. One day, however, Principal Damocles caught them on film spray painting the wall on how they feel about Ms. Mendeleiev. As punishment, he sent them to the school's ballet club.

They hated it at first but got the hang of it when they took the lead roles in the ballet production of Singing in The Rain. Afterward, they started taking music lessons, so they wouldn't be in more trouble with the school. After a while, they decided to form a bad together. During the summer, they were still having trouble finding a name for their band.

One night, Jessie took in charge of babysitting an infant Mylene. She wandered off to their backyard, it was there that the fireflies were lit. Jessie always remembered seeing the fireflies at night. It was there that Maxime got the idea of their band name, "Firefly Jam". They booked their first gig at Jessie's divorced father "Hugo Harpele" Who's the owner of Glowstick Records and Fred's older brother.

His new girlfriend, Maëlle Hamel was a world-renowned gospel singer and she wanted to share her beautiful voice with Hugo. Then Maelle decided that her new step-daughter's band would be the perfect opening act for her Parisian gigs. For 6 months they helped warm up the crowd with their singing, then Bob Roth was amazed by Firefly Jam's corporation with fireflies and decided to own their music. They were happy that they got the fame and fortune, but deep down Moon Bug missed her father.

"You wanted family time, Jessie," Alya asked as she nodded her head.

Back in the real world, The Miraculous Force were still fighting off Pixelator. "Daimyos Dash" Shurihorse shouted as he tried to fight Pixelator off.

But he got hurt.

"Torero" shouted Buffaload as he used as he made an amp too heavy to move.

"Going Bananas", shouted Mistress Monkey as she used her bow and arrow and blocked Pixelator with a spotlight.

As Pixelator was about to trap them, Cat Noir saved them by taking their place. He decided to get out,

 _Cataclysm_

He punched the floor, freeing the other trapped victims.

Ladybug decided to stop Pixelator.

 _Lucky Charm_

A powdered compact came out, Ladybug got an idea. "Batter up" she shouted as Cat Noir hit the compact.

As Pixelator took a shot, the reflection caused him to disappear into the picture dimension. This made the camera break in two, releasing the akuma.

 _Time to Devilize, Bye Bye Butterfly_

 _Miraculous Ladybug._

Then everything turns back to normal. Pixelator turns back into Vincent, not knowing what happened.

After The Miraculous Force turned back to normal, Mifeng found Alya and Firefly Jam in their dressing room, "Are you guys okay?" she asked in consideration.

"We're fine Mifeng" Alya explained, "Jessie was telling me the origin of Firefly Jam."

"You know I have all of their albums," Mifeng explained, "Including your cover of Owl City's Fireflies."

"You know" Golden Sparkler, "That's our opening song for our concert."

"That's my favorite song" Mifeng smiled. " _I make myself believe that Planet Earth turns Slowly_ "

Later that day, the mayor congradulated the students for their hard work at the hotel and learning things. He rewarded them with concert tickets to the Firefly Jam concert, except for Chloe and Sabrina, because Chloe just sat around and put on her makeup while Sabrina was responsible for her behavior.

The Next night, Firefly Jam was getting ready performing. This was Adrien's first ever live concert. "Welcome to the modern world" Donna smiled.

Meanwhile, Vice Principal Harpele met up with his brother, "Hugo" in the VIP room. "You know big bro," he said, "I picked this for your wedding song because this was your favorite slow song."

"I didn't pick you as my best man for nothing" Hugo replied, "And I'm just happy that Jessie signed to Glowstick Records."

Firefly Jam got ready to perform."This is for Ladybug and the Miraculous Force" shouted Fire Devil

 _You would not believe your eyes_

 _If ten million fireflies_

 _Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

 _'Cause they fill the open air_

 _And leave teardrops everywhere_

 _You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare_

 _I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly_

 _It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

 _'Cause everything is never as it seems_

 _'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

 _From ten thousand lightning bugs_

 _As they tried to teach me how to dance_

 _A foxtrot above my head_

 _A sock hop beneath my bed_

 _A disco ball is just hanging by a thread (thread, thread)_

 _I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly_

 _It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

 _'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)_

Marinette and Adrien unintentionally held hands as they saw Firefly Jam perform. This made Tikki and Plagg giggle because they ship.

 **Note: Firefly Jam's real names are after Jessie Lambotte, Franck Tordjman and Maxime Baudouinwho were French Dub actors for the Miraculous cartoon**


	10. Dragon Blaze

By the Fu Day Spa, Sun Hee, Zhou, Qiang Qing, and Ludovic were walking home from school, "See ya Sun Hee" Qiang Qing said.

"By Qiang Qing" Sun Hee replied.

Master Fu was organizing some peppermints when Zhou and Qiang Qing came in, "Qiang Qing, Zhou" greeted Master Fu, "How are you and Zhou doing?

"Amazing Great-Grandpa" Qiang Qing smiled

Snipp and Longg rushed up to the pepperments and tugged one, "Come on guy," Qiang Qing said, "You gotta share."

Longg and Snipp shared the peppermints. Then they saw a picture of Qiang Qing with Firefly Jam at the grand opening of the candy story, "Twinkling Truffles".

"Firefly Jam" Zhou asked, "The Parisian band"

"Of course" Qiang Qing explained, "They were also students at Nostradamus Elm and Francoise Dupont High too. Also, this was also the same day I became Dragon Blaze"

 **1 year ago.**

Wild Boar and Sweet Bee were coming home from a routine patrol. They turned back to normal and were greeted by their great-grandfather. "Was there any trouble while we were gone, Master Fu?"

"Not at all Pollen" Master Fu replied, "In fact, Qiang Qing has been reading her Miss Spell comic book, wishing that she can be a hero one day."

"Really?" Shu Tao asked.

Qiang Qing was in her room reading Miss Spell Book while eating her favorite snack, Cheesy Fro Cheese Curls. Shu Tao and Mifeng came up to her to see if she's alright, "I'm fine" shouted Qiang Qing, "What I don't get is how come you guys get to go out and save Paris and I don't. The Powerpuff girls were in kindergarten and they get hurt."

"That's because your still too young to handle superhero duties" Mifeng replied, "Spiderman's Uncle Ben once said, "With great power-"

"-Comes great responsibility." They both finished.

"I know Mifeng" replied Qiang Qing, "But I want to see what's out there in the world of superheroes."

The next day, she got out of bed and got a phone call from her best friend, Sun Hee Caquet. "Hey there Qiang Qing" Sun Hee replied, "I called to remind you that today is the grand opening of the new candyshop, "Twinkling Truffles"

When she got to school, she caught up with Ludovic and Sun Hee. They've been by her side since Qiang Qing moved in with her great-grandpa. They'd even had all their classes together. Everyone at Nostradamus High was sweet, but there was one girl who was a bad apple, "Natacha Massé" her parents owned a famous costume shop in Paris, "Natacha's Ballgowns."

"Hey there Fu Fight" Natacha smiled, "Are you going to the unveiling of the new ballgowns at my parents' store?"

"No" Qiang Qing replied, "Ludovic, Sun Hee and I will be attending the grand opening party of Twinkling Truffles"

"That's across the street from your store." Sun Hee replied.

Natacha remembers that she's not allowed to eat any sugar, because her parents fear it would ruin her teeth plus her mom was a dentist before they opened up their costume shop.

Just then, she saw that Qiang Qing dropped the letter with the euros she saved for the grand opening. Natacha decided to use it for toys.

Plus there was another person at the school who couldn't tolerate Qiang Qing's behavior, "Mathéo Édouard" the janitor. Every time she stays after school for her plays, tennis practice, and scouting activities, she unintentionally leaves a mess. After he cleaned up a milk spill, he walked into the janitor's closet. "For 4 years I put up with that girl," he said to himself, "Now that my 4-year plan is complete, I'll finally gain my revenge for annoying me."

"Hey there," said one kid, "Did you hear about the Nostradamus Candy Thief striking yesterday,"

"I know" replied another, "They just took my hard candy I was saving for after soccer."

For 2 weeks, someone has been stealing candy from the students. Qiang Qing didn't know what it was, but she figured that she could investigate.

Later in Mrs. Billard's class, she was giving a math lesson in subtraction by using drawings of candy. Qiang Qing couldn't help but think of her favorite type of candy, saltwater taffy. She could divide the stale taffy from the fresh taffy.

"Qiang Qing" Sun Hee whispered, "You promised to buy me some peanut flavored candy right and some blue lollipops for Mireille?"

"I did" Qiang Qing replied.

"Don't forget those caramel cubes" Ludovic whispered.

During recess, Qiang Qing checked her bag to see if she has everything for later, "Wait" Qiang Qing asked, "Where's my envelope? I must've drop-"

Then she realized that Natacha might've taken it, she got very mad that her breathing was on fire. Longg calmed her down, they both knew that fighting would result in detention, so they decided to wait until further notice.

After school, Mr. Edouard told her if he could help her with something in the janitor's closet, Qiang Qing knew helping is good, so she decided to say. While they were walking, he saw chocolate on his face.

Meanwhile, Ludovic and Sun Hee were on their way to Twinkling Taffy when they saw Natacha with Qiang Qing's envelope. They knew she might spend it on her selfish gain, so they decided to follow her before its too late.

In the janitor's closet, Mr. Edouard locked her in there, "Your not making another mess in this school again!" he smiled evilly as he walked off, wiping the chocolate from his face.

"You tricked me you tricky Janitor!" shouted Qiang Qing

Qiang Qing was really mad because Mr. Eduoard tricked her, "Longg" she growled, "It's time."

 _Miraculous Simply The Best_

She transformed into an astonishing dragon-like outfit. "Finally" Qiang Qing smiled, "I'm a Miraculous Hero."

Meanwhile, Master Fu got an email from Mr. Eduoard saying that Qiang Qing will be serving detention for starting a food fight at school. Shu Tao and Mifeng both knew that she wouldn't start a food fight at school, because it might get her other students in trouble. They had to get to Nostradamus Elm fast.

 _Miraculous, Simply the Best_

They became Wild Boar and Sweet Bee and took off to find Qiang Qing.

Back at the school, Qiang Qing finished her fighting practices when she felt like it was ready to use her Miraculous weapon. "Dragonscale!" she shouted as she summoned a sword. She quickly slashed the door and escaped, it was there that she met Wild Boar and Sweet Bee, "Sisters!" shouted Qiang Qing.

"Qiang Qing" smiled Wild Board, "Your a hero now."

"But you better come up with a name fast." Sweet Bee replied.

In a snap, she decided to call herself, "Dragon Blaze" reflecting her wild nature. After she explained what happened, they found Mr. Eduaord with a giant bag. "Pollen" shouted Sweet Bee as they paralyzed him.

Wild Boar confiscated the bag and saw that in the bag were all the stolen bags, "What have we here" Sweet Bee said with a scowl, "The janitor here is The Nostradamus Candy Thief"

Mr. Eduoard explained that he confiscated the candy because students at the school were always being disrespectful with eating candy and class and in the hallways. Fearing that they would get sick before lunch, he stole their candy.

"Tell that to the principal." Dragon Blaze replied as they took off.

Behind him was Principal Jolette Eduoard, who is Mr. Eduoard, wife, "Matheo" she shouted, "You promised me we would go to see a romantic movie together, but here I see my beloved Matheo confessing that he's the "

"But dear," complained Mr. Eduoard "That little twerp, Qiang Qing keeps making a mess at our school."

"Enough" Principal Eduoard replied, "I have no choice than to fire you because the school board doesn't want a janitor steal from others for no reason. Luckily, my brother's candy store is looking for people cleaning the taffy shelves.

Later, The Zhao sisters turned back to normal and arrived at the candy store for the grand opening, "Qiang Qing" shouted Sun Hee as she gave her the lost envelope.

"My envelope" smiled Qiang Qing, "How did you retrieve it?"

"We told Natacha that we'll buy her the new Mimemy Knows Best Rainbow Monkey for her with the money she had." Ludovic smiled, "And you wouldn't believe how gullible she is."

Just then, the new owner, "Bubblegum Benoit" came up and made an announcement, "Thank you all for coming to the grand opening of my new shop Twilnkeling Truffles." he said, "And to cut the ribbon, former Francoise Dupont High students and my favorite band, "Firefly Jam!"

"Merci, Bubblegum Benoit" replied Golden Sparkler, "Candy has always been a pleasure to us. For my great grandparents back in India, it was fruity toffee. Now their finally selling some here."

"Let's make it glow" shouted the band as they cut the ribbon, making children burst with applause.

Later, while they were enjoying themselves, a coworker was giggling to see a video a friend of hers sent about Natacha's temper tantrum at Natacha's Ballgowns. She found she was tricked after finding out that Ludovic and Sun Hee spent no less than 2 hours getting the Mimmey Knows Best Rainbow Monkey. She got grounded afterward for throwing a tantrum in public.

Suddenly, Principal Houdard came in and walked up to her brother, "Benoit" she shouted, "I just fired my husband for stealing from the students and from what I heard from his complaints on the way here, he locked up a student in the janitor's closet. Now he'll be working for you as a janitor."

"Perfect" Benoit replied, "Taffy shelves need cleaning and candy needs returning."

Mr. Houdard started returning the candy while Bubblegum Benoit glared.

"Hey kid," Moon Bug said to Qiang Qing, "Could u get a picture with us?"

"Sure" Qiang Qing replied as they went outside and took their picture.

 **Present Day**

"So that's how you became Dragon Blaze" Zhou replied.

"Candy stealing janitors" Qiang Qing replied, "Now that's a cavity.

 **Note: Dragon Blaze's origin takes a nod on Dexter Lab's Trapped with a Vengeance.**


	11. Dark Cupid

Donna and friends were getting out of class about fairytale origins on February 13th, the day before Valentine's Day. "Wasn't it romantic that they mention the origin of True Love's Kiss?" Donna asked.

"Of course" Emma replied,

Then they run into an Italian babe with dark brown hair, "Move it you curly top creep" shouted the girl as she walked off.

"Isn't that Lila from Art Class" Donna recalled.

"That's her" Marinette replied, "She flirts with all the cute boys in school. Usually ignores boys that are dorky and ugly like Max."

Lila sees Rose and Juleka holding hands and got disgusted. Then she saw Wade getting his books when he saw Lila. "Hey, Wade" flirted Lila.

"Hello, Lila" groaned Wade.

"Remember me from our science class," Lila replied

"I remember" Wade recalled angrily, "We're lab partners."

"We came to make some good chemistry" Lila smiled as he took his valentine's they present for Samantha."

"That's for Samantha" growled Wade.

"Not anymore." smiled Lila as she opened it, revealing to be a teddy bear with a moon symbol, "Wade you shouldn't have."

As she tried to kiss him, Samantha came up and was surprised, "WADEE!" Samantha shouted in horror.

"Sylvia right?" Lila asked.

"Samantha!" she shouted as she ran off crying.

Emma, Alya, Donna, and Marinette decided to follow her. Samantha explained everything to them, "Lila was flirting with Wade?" shouted Donna, "That's just wrong."

Then they all noticed something strange, "Look at all of these girls." Marinette said as they saw numerous heartbroken girls.

"They all look so sad," Emma said,

"It's Lila" Alya replied, "She's writing fake breakup letters to girls who're taken on Valentine's Day and stealing their boyfriends."

"How do you know" Donna asked.

"I got a letter from, "Nino" today in my locker, saying that I'd rather blow bubbles than go on a date with you" Alya answered, "I know it couldn't be him because he never says no to bubble blowing."

"Your right" Donna replied, "This has Lila written all over it"

At the school courtyard, Kim was looking around when he saw Chloe brushing her hair. He gave her the pendant, but Chloe was disgusted, "No offense, Kim" she said, "But my heart is saved for someone more awesome than you."

In his lair, Hawk Moth can sense Kim's, broken heart. He sends out an Akuma to evilize him. The Akuma landed on Kim's pin, "Dark Cupid" said Hawk Moth, "I am your master, I can give you the power to turn love into hate. All you have to do is steal the Miraculous from me."

"No one will love again, EVER!" Kim shouted as he turned into Dark Cupid.

He went around town, making lovers into haters, breaking friendships, and making parents hate their kids.

Back at the school, girls were still completely devastated that they still believed Lila's fake letters. Donna, Emma, Marinette, and Alya tried to cheer them up, but nothing worked. Chloe saw their sadness. She looked at the letters and recognized Lila's handwriting, "And I thought I was a monster!" Chloe frowned.

"Wait," Mylene said, "Lila wrote those."

"I think so," Chloe said,

Before the girls had a chance to find Lila and turn her in for trying to ruin Valentine's Day, Dark Cupid hit them with his hate arrows., "Well who needs Ivan" shouted Mylene, "I'm better off without him."

Samantha, Emma, Marinette, and Donna saw that everyone in school is turning against each other. "Alya," Donna said, "You and Chloe try to cheer everyone up, we'll go find Wade."

"Miraculous, Simply The Best" Marinette and Samantha shouted as they turned into Ladybug and Mistress Monkey.

"Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Magic, Harmonize!" shouted Emma and Donna as they turned into Flutterwings and Harmona.

They found Dark Cupid by the courtyard, Ladybug recognized the pin from earlier today as the same one that Kim tried to give to Chloe. They needed a way to change him back. In the halls, Adrien was getting annoyed by the hateful students, he saw Ladybug, Mistress Monkey, Flutterwings and Harmona trying to take down Dark Cupid, "Looks like My Lady could use some help" whispered Adrien, "Miraculous, Simply the Best"

He turned into Cat Noir. He took down Dark Cupid, only for him to hypnotizes Cat Noir into a hateful zombie. "Ladybug," Mistress Monkey said, "Now this is a good time to use a lucky charm.

"Lucky Charm" shouted Ladybug as a candy apple came out of the yo-yo.

She aimed for Dark Cupid's head, which caused it to be really sticky. Mistress Monkey and Flutterwings grabbed Cat Noir, Ladybug came up to him and kissed him, changing him back to normal. They saw Dark Cupid's pin. Ladybug knocked it out and broke it, causing the akuma to fly out.

"Time to Devilize," shouted Ladybug as she grabbed the Akuma, turning it back to normal, "Bye bye little butterfly."

Suddenly, everything turned back to normal. Mistress Monkey, Flutterwings, Harmona, and Ladybug went off. Cat Noir changed back to normal. Lucky for him, Kim was still unconscious. "Are you okay?" Adrien asked as he helped Kim up

"I'll be fine," Kim said, "I just don't know who to give this pin to, now that Chloe rejected me."

"You can give it to Miss. Bustier" Adrien suggested, "I remember Wade telling me that children in elementary school give presents to teachers on Valentine's Day."

"Good idea" Kim replied as he took off.

Back inside the school, they changed back in time to find Lila and expose her. Principal Damocles heard rumors about Lila ruining Valentine's Day, "Valentine's Day is a day of love, not hate" he said, "That's detention for you."

Suddenly, Wade, Kim, and Miss Bustier were walking, admiring her new pin, "Thank you for the valentine's day present," Miss. Bustier replied.

"Your welcome" Kim smiled.

Wade explained that he saw Kim giving her the present, plus they just saw Mylene and Ivan giving each other Valentine's Day cards, "The only thing I don't get is" Samantha said, "Why didn't she wrote letters to Juleka and Rose."

Suddenly, they saw Juleka and Rose kissing each other, "That's why" Emma said, "Their a lesbian couple"

"Donna" Wade replied, "You don't think Helen is-"

The next day at the Fu Spa, Helen was returning from a catering delivery. Shu Tao was checking the balances when she saw Helen, "Hey Shu Tao" Helen smiled as she blushed, "I wanted to give you a little something for Valentine's Day."

She showed her a box of candy with heart symbols on it. Sho Tao grabbed it and ate most of the candy, she saved the caramel and peanut ones for her. Helen ate the saved pieces and looks at Shu Tao, who looked back. Helen leaned closely to Shu Tao and they kissed. Wade and Donna came in and were amazed, "So Shu Tao is a lesbian" Donna suggested.

Helen and Shu Tao stopped kissing and looked, "So," Shu Tao smiled, "You know I'm different."

"Exactly." Donna smiled, "I mean two females kissing and 2 guys holding each others hands passionately, that's so unique."

"Right now on Radio Parisian Rainbow" shouted the announcer, "Garfunkel and Oates and their hit gay song, "Rainbow Connections"

There weren't any customers here, so Shu Tao and Helen slow danced to it.

 _Just after the storm breaks, with the perfect amount of light,_

 _You can catch a glimpse of magic if the timing is right._

 _Rainbows are improbable, beautiful, and rare,_

 _But so are you, and so is this, the love that we share._

 _Too vast to hold, and too small to name, it's no wonder why_

 _You have to stand between the rain and the sun to see a rainbow in the sky._

 _All the things that had to go right, all the things that had to go wrong_

 _That lead us to the place where we were going all along._

 _Right now they fall away,_

 _Right now it's just us two,_

 _Right now we make a promise:_

 _If you do, then I do too._

The End.


	12. Riposte

Toshiro, Wade, and Alix were coming out of gym class, "For the last time Toshiro" Alix growled, "It's fencing, not kendo."

"I'm sorry" Toshiro replied, "I just can't tell the difference. Plus I want to stay true to my Japanese culture"

"Well, your not the only Japanese student with fencing issues" Alix replied, "Kagami comes from a long line of Japanese sword fighters, we're in the same phrenology class together."

"Kagami?" Toshiro asked, "Kagami Tsurugi"

"Yeah" Alix replied, "How do you know,"

"We go way back, Alix-San" Toshiro replied.

Thanks to a little Alix help, he learns that Kagami is part of the school's fencing club. He barged in uninvited, which disappoints Coach D'Argencourt. "I'm sorry Mr. Akihide," he said, "This is for club members only."

"No" shouted a Japanese girl, "He's with me."

Toshiro recognized her from his childhood and has changed a lot since the last time they saw each other, "Toshiro Akihide" Kagami recalled, "It's been years since the last time I saw you."

"I never thought that you would be here in Paris" Toshiro replied

"Time changes, Toshiro" Kagami replied with a smiled.

Back at Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, Zhou was putting away some pastries when he realized that something was missing. "Toshi isn't here yet," Zhou said.

"Maybe he's busy" Emma suggested.

"He is," Wade said as he got out some baguettes, "He's hanging out with his old friend, "Kagami"

"Old friend?" Zhou asked as he took off, taking one of the delivery bikes.

"He forgot to pick up the order for a bridge club." Mrs. Cheng said in disappointment.

"I'll handle it Mom" Marinette replied as she took the order.

Helen looked at Mrs. Dupain-Cheng in worry, "Sometimes Zhou gets jealous of others because of specific reasons."

Later, Zhou arrived at Francois Dupont High where he sees Toshiro talking to Kagami. Zhou wanted to know what was the meaning of this, "She was my best friend back in Japan" Toshiro explained.

"BEST! FRIENDS?!" Zhou growled in rage "I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND"

"You know the Oasis avatar, "Kunoichi Kendo," asked Toshiro, "That's her."

But Zhou was still mad because he thought Toshiro replaced him, "Listen here lady" shouted Zhou, "He only had one best friend, "Me" so stay away from him!"

Kagami got so upset she ran off.

Hawk Moth sensed Kagami being yelled out by Zhou, who crushed her after believe she was stealing his best friend. It was perfect for his akuma's prey. The akuma landed on the crying Kagami's ring, "Riposte" he said, "I am Hawk Moth, I'm giving you a chance to prove that your Toshiro's best friend and not Zhou's. In return, you must steal Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous."

"I am Toshiro's best friend!" growled Kagami as she turned into Riposte.

Toshiro and Zhou were returning home, with Toshiro still feeling mad about Zhou ruining their reunion, "Come on Toshi" Nayyyy said, "He was just jealous."

"Jealous" growled Zhou, "He never told me he was best buds with Kagami before me."

"I knew you would be struck with envy if you knew." Toshiro replied, "Now after today, Kagami might not speak to me anymore."

Toshiro remembered his life back in Japan before he went to Rosewood. He and Kagami use to take Kendo lessons together, each day after school they stop by a small zen garden and recite the ways of the samurai warrior. Later, he moved to Rosewood where he became neighbors with Zhou's family.

Back in reality, the news came onto Toshiro's phone, "And police say that a fencing like villain at the Louver tonight. First a Pharaoh villain, what's next?"

Marinette was riding towards them when she heard the news from Toshiro's phone,

"Marinette-san," Toshiro said "The Lourve-"

"I know" Marinette replied "There's trouble at the Louver. Adrien might be in danger"

 _Miraculous, simply the best._

Ladybug, Shurihorse, and Kumakarat took off to save the day.

In his apartment, Prof. Oberon was enjoying some chocolate truffles when he got a call from a security guard from the Louver. "Sir," he said, "There's trouble at the Louver, a crazy fencer is destroying the museum."

"I'm on my way." Prof Oberon shouted.

Little did he knew is that Adrien heard the whole thing and thought that Cat Noir could help.

 _Miraculous, Simply the Best._

He took off to save the day.

Back at the museum, Ladybug, Shurihorse, and Kumakarat were fighting off Riposte. As she was about to hit them.

"En Garde" shouted Cat Noir, "Fence"

"Good timing Cat Noir-san" shouted Shurihorse

"Ladybug" shouted Kumakarat, "Now this is a good time for a Lucky Charm."

 _Lucky Charm_

Out from the yo-yo came a radiator. She tossed it towards Cat Noir and Riposte's sword and trapped them, breaking the sword.

 _Booming_

Just like that, the boomerang knocked her out.

 _Time to De-Evilize_

 _Bye Bye little Butterfly_

 _Miraculous Ladybug_

Everything turned back to normal in time. Prof. Oberon was entering the museum to see what's going on, in his bathrobe. "Everyone out!" shouted Prof. Oberon.

They all exited the building, leaving Prof. Oberon to wonder why does Cat Noir look familiar.

"Drat" Hawk Moth growled in his lair, "Foiled again by those Miraculous Maniacs. I will have them one day once and for all"

In the morning, Wade, Samantha, Emma, Marinette, Donna, Toshiro, Qiang Qing, Mifeng, and Zhou were walking to school, "You're not upset anymore, Zhou" Toshiro asked.

"Of course not" Zhou replied, "You two have some catching up to do."

By the school, he sees Kagami feeling sad about what Zhou said. Zhou came up and apologized for his actions and decided to let her spend time with Kagami. Afterward, Zhou left with Qiang Qing to go to Nostradamus Elm while Kagami and Toshiro started catching up on what happened since their separation.

The end.


	13. Dark Owl

Morning in France came and there was snow everywhere,

And in other news, all the schools in Paris will be closed to the heavy snowstorm last night.

"Guess we have to cancel that catering order for this strange school event" Mrs. Dupain-Chen suggested, "Something about that 70s band the B52's."

"Oh yeah" Donna recalled, "Love Shack and Rock Lobster. Principal Damocles loves them. I hear him sing their songs on the karaoke machine he had, believe me, his voice is horrible. I mean really, who would be that dumb to make a national day of that band."

"The Beatles have their national Beatles Day on July 10th since 1964," Emma recalled.

"That's true" Donna replied, "And they always do that in Liverpool where they're from and in Hamburg, where they're popular."

"Snow Day!" everyone in town shouted.

Everyone rushed out of their homes and played in the snow.

Mr. Agreste wasn't happy because he had to cancel those appointments with the models from Italy, plus he couldn't stand the cold. But he wasn't the only one who hated the snow day, Principal Damocles was totally disappointed "I'm telling you Mr. Harpele," Principal Damocles said on this phone, "National B52's Day at Francoise Dupont High is ruined."

"You realized you made up National B52's Day, right" Vice Principal Harpele replied,

"Yeah," he said, "They were my favorite band when I was a kid. I'd even watched the cartoon Rocko's Modern Life as a kid, where they did the theme song."

"Come on Dad" shouted Mylene "We need to test my new ice skates."

"Coming Mylene" replied Vice Principal Harpele, "Gotta go, I promised Mylene we go ice skating."

As he hung up, Principal Damocles was still very disappointed that he read the comic book of one of his favorite heroes, "Knightowl" while pretending to be a hero. He accidentally turned on the Ladyvlog, with footage of her taking down The Pharaoh. This made him totally jealous.

Hawk Moth sensed the disappointment of National B52's Day at school and the jealousy of Ladybug in one, perfect prey for his Akuma. The Akuma landed on Principal Damocles' KnightOwl Mask, "Dark Owl" he said, "I am Hawk Moth, you have the power to make everyone dance B52's style whenever they hear your screeches. In return, steal Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous"

"Time to go to the Love Shack" Principal Damocle smiled as he transformed.

At the park, the kids were having a snowball fight. Then Marinette saw that Adrien was missing, Nino said that he has to practice piano today, so he can't do a snowball fight.

"Talk about cold shoulder," Wade said.

"Adrien has never had a snow day before" Helen replied, "He has got to learn about the fun of snowball fights and building snowmen."

"Especially if they love warm hugs" shouted a voice.

It was Olaf, Donna invited him to the snow day in Paris for a little fun. "Just try not to hug all the normal citizens here," Donna told Olaf, "We're trying to keep Paris safe from dangerous villains"

"You mean like him?" Olaf asked as he pointed to Dark Owl, who was turning everyone into B-52's loving zombies.

"Time to rock Paris" shouted Donna

 _Miraculous, Simply the Best._

 _Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Magic, Harmonize._

Buffaload, Repair Reptile, Ladybug, and Harmona took off to save the day. Olaf came with them to be part of the action.

Meanwhile, Adrien was in his room, practicing his piano skills. That's when he saw Ladybug and friends taking down Dark Owl, "Wait for us Mr. Owl" Olaf shouted.

"Looks like it's time for an intermission," said Adrien.

 _Miraculous, Simply the Best._

He took off following the others.

They followed our heroes to the stadium, "Nice song" Cat Noir complimented, "But the lyrics are all wrong."

Dark Owl did a supersonic scream, which made the TV screen fall.

"Slither it up!" shouted Repair Reptile as she quickly repaired the tv and returned it back to where it belonged.

Dark Owl quickly did his screeching, but Harmona and Buffaload hold them off with their powers.

 _Lucky Charm_

A Boombox came out of her yoyo, she didn't know what to do with it. "Have you ever been to Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna?" Olaf asked Buffaload, "I love that shack."

"Love Shack," Ladybug realized "Love Shack!"

She turned on the boombox with a 1980s song playing it.

Dark Owl got distracted by the music and danced to it.

 _If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says_

 _Fifteen miles to the love shack, love shack yeah_

 _I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway_

 _Lookin' for the love getaway_

 _Headed for the love getaway, love getaway_

 _I got me a car, it's as big as a whale_

 _And we're headin' on down to the love shack_

 _I got me a chrysler, it seats about twenty_

 _So hurry up and bring your jukebox money_

 _The love shack is a little old place where_

 _We can get together_

 _Love shack baby_

 _A love shack baby_

 _Love shack, baby love shack_

 _Love shack, baby love shack_

Then he tripped over a soccer ball, breaking his mask and freeing the akuma.

 _Time to De-evilize_

 _Bye bye butterfly_

 _Miraculous Ladybug_

Everything turned back to normal, including Principal Damocles. "Where am I?" he asked, "All I wanted was to have National B52's Day a blast, but a snow day ruined everything. Now I'll never get on Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: France."

"Listen," Cat Noir said, "Instead of having a B52's day at school, why not get Kitty Section to perform your song while you do your dance routine."

Principal Damocles thought it was a great idea.

The next day, Kitty Section was set up for Principal Damocles' audition tape for LADUWS. "Are you sure getting Principal Damocles on that show is a good idea?" Luka asked

"Come on," Adrien replied, "It's his dream to make people remember the B-52's."

 _We were at a party_

 _His earlobe fell in the deep_

 _Someone reached in and grabbed it_

 _It was a rock lobster_

 _Rock lobster_

 _Rock lobster_

 _We were at the beach_

 _Everybody had matching towels_

 _Somebody went under a dock_

 _And there they saw a rock_

 _It wasn't a rock_

 _It was a rock lobster_

 _Rock lobster_

 _Rock lobster_

 _Rock lobster_

 _Rock lobster_

Marinette and Wade were watching Kitty Section from a distance. Luka and Adrien winked at Marinette and she blushed.

Unfortunately, LADUWS rejected his Rock Lobster video, "Wait a minute" said one producer, "Isn't that Donna Solo from the American Let's All Dance Until We're Sick years ago."

"She's the little girl who did the "Dance the Night Away" from CLST." replied another.

"Maybe she could guest star on this season of LADUWS" another one suggested.

The end.

 **Note Mary O'keeffe's real life father was a fan of the B52s.**


	14. Gigantitan

At the Dupain Cheng home, Alya invited Mylene, Alix, Rose, and Juleka over for a Marinette-Adrien romance, "Oh that's so sweet!" Rose smiled.

"Now to commence Operation: Secret Garden" Alya smiled, "I made codenames for us and Donna has made dresses to go along with our mission"

She gave out flashcards with their codenames.

 **Rose-Pink Rose**

 **Juleka- Purple Rose**

 **Mylene- Sunflower**

 **Emma- Daffodil**

 **Samantha- Tulip**

 **Alya- Tigerlily**

 **Marinette- Lotus**

 **Donna- Hibiscus**

 **Adrien-Buttercup**

 **Gabriel-Mothweed**

 **Bodyguard-Nanny McMonkey**

 **Rocket- Stinkplant**

 **Andre the ice cream man- Ice Flower**

"Purple Rose and Pink Rose?" Rose asked.

"That way you wouldn't get confused," Alya replied.

Operation: Secret Garden

Buttercup will be having a photo shoot by the fountain, Purple Rose will place a fake parking sign for Nanny McMonkey to stop it. Sunflower will tell a policeman about the fake parking sign and Nanny McMonkey will have to move. After Buttercup will finish the shoot, Tigerlily will gesture the group to signal this, and Lotus will intercept him. Hibiscus, Tulip, and Daffodil will pose to get Mothweed's attention to make them model for his company(Just as long as they reject his offer)At this point, Pink Rose will signal Stinkplant to drive up with his rickshaw, and Lotus and Buttercup will ride up to Ice Flower's ice cream stand. For the final phase of the plan, Violet will skate up on her rollerblades and spread flower petals while Buttercup and Lotus eat ice cream together. The girls agree to go along with the plan and prepare to put it into action.

Rocket was outside hearing the whole thing. He was in on this because he loves making plans, "But why do I have to be called, Stinkplant" he asked angrily.

"Because of your nasty behavior" Alya replied as the girls giggled.

Later that day, the 9 of them were out in their flower-themed outfits. "You got me one with shorts," Alix said to Donna, "Knowing I'm a tomboy."

"Precisely" Donna replied, "Usually tomboys don't do dresses."

"And since global warming is an issue" Alya replied, "It's a perfect time to wear these cute outfits."

"I am Groot(You girls do look cute)" Groot whispered.

"Thanks, Groot" Donna whispered back.

"There's Buttercup," Samantha whispered as they saw him do a photo shoot on a men's cologne commercial.

Juleka took off to place the fake sign for the bodyguard to pick him up after the photoshoot. Mr. Agreste was there too. She tried to get it out, but it got stuck in a manhole cover, forcing Mylene to help.

Officer sees the bodyguard's "illegal" parking, and the latter is forced to move his car. Adrien noticed the whole thing but was too busy with his photoshoot. When Mr. Agreste came up, Donna, Emma and Samantha posed, "I hope someone with a moth-like brain would let us be in their fashion company." Donna acted.

Mr. Agreste saw that Samantha had the same earrings that Mistress Monkey and took them to his company.

"I am Groot(Can I help Rocket?)" Baby Groot asked.

"Not now" Rocket shouted, "We're busy."

"I am Groot(Now can I help)" Baby Groot asked.

"Your gonna ruin the plan!" shouted Rocket as everyone looked.

Adrien knew that Marinette and friends set them up, "We're blown" Marinette frowned as Baby Groot wandered off.

Hawk Moth sensed Baby Groot's rejection on being helped, it was perfect prey for his Akuma. The Akuma found Baby Groot crying on an old baby rattle, which he akumatized, "Gigantitan" Hawk moth smiled evilly, "I am Hawk Moth, I give you the power to help everyone, even when they don't need any. In return, you must steal Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous."

"I AM GROOOTTTT" shouted Baby Groot as he turned into a giant Groot monster.

He started terrorizing the citizens, Alya, Rose, Juleka, Mylene, and Alix took off to hide. Ladybug looked up and was ready to face the giant Groot.

 _Miraculous Simply the Best_

As Ladybug, she started fighting him off.

Back in his office, Donna, Emma, and Samantha were still waiting for Mr. Agreste to come out "Girls" Nathalie said, "Mr. Agreste would love to see you now."

Donna, Emma, and Samantha came in, seeing his office has more moth patterns. "Sorry about the long wait," Mr. Agreste said to them, "I have handeling some baby files."

"If you want to sign into Gabriel, you must go over a few details" Mr. Agreste explained, "First of all, I don't any knock knock jokes around here, plus there won't be any goofy clowns patterns nor giggling in my building."

"These are kind of silly rules," Emma replied.

"Well then" Gabriel replied, "We don't want any weirdos running around."

The word, "Weirdos" triggered Donna. She got furious.

"Listen here" Donna snapped, "I've seen your interviews on Splash face and Viewtube. I must say you're a real JERK. Adrien is nothing compared to you. He told me all about your little shenanigans while we were at lunchtime. You give him the same pen each year, you never seemed impressed by anyone who's different, you never let Adrien have REAL friends and you barely know the meaning of the words, "Party" and "Fun". Some boss you are Mr. I'm-no-fun-and-ruin-Adrien's-life"

Her force powers got out of control, it made a mess in his office, "We don't want to sign to your label and this is what I think of you." Donna shouted, She grabbed his glasses and broke them in two.

Before he could call security for their behavior, Emma, Samantha, and Donna made a run for it.

Outside Gabriel, Samantha said, "That wasn't the phrase we were going for to reject his offer."

"It wasn't" Donna replied, "I know we were suppose to say, "Sorry Gabriel, we're not joining" but I don't wanna work for a man who doesn't accept anyone who's weird."

"By the looks of it" Emma replied, "I bet he wouldn't allow girls who have crazy dancing and photography skills."

"I'm quite impressed," Swinger said coming out of Samantha's hair, "You made a monkey out of him."

"I am Groot!" shouted Gigantitan as he started wrecking the place with Ladybug fighting him off.

"Looks like Ladybugs needs to put Baby Groot on Time Out," Emma said

 _Miraculous, Simply The Best_

"Glad you came, girls." Ladybug smiled.

Cat Noir came in to help out

 _Lucky Charm_

Present wrapping came out of her yoyo, then had an idea. Harmona, Mistress Monkey, and Flutterwings came up, "Come to big sister!" shouted Harmona.

Gigantitan followed them to a giant lollipop Cat Noir offered, but inside the fake lollipop was Ladybug "Heard of the Trojan Horse" Ladybug asked, "Here's the Parisian Lollipop"

 _Kindness_

Flutterwings broke the rattle Gigantitan had.

 _Time to De-evilize_

 _Bye Bye Little Butterfly_

 _Miraculous Ladybug_

Everything turned back to normal.

Later that day, Rocket was taking the girls off on his Equestrian rickshaw. "Too bad, Buttercup had to leave" Rocket replied, "I guessed his dad doesn't like tricksters."

"He doesn't" replied Donna, "I found out he hates people who are weird are crazy."

Along the way, they saw Adrien and Nino hanging out, "Rock on standing up to Mr. Control Freak" shouted Nino, "Workers from Gabriel have been going crazy about how you really feel about him."

"Merci, Nino" smiled Donna.

It may not turn out as they planned, but they did the right thing about changing the reply to joining Gabriel.

"Nice dresses by the way" Adrien complimented.

This made Marinette blush, while the others giggled.

Rocket on the other hand was disgusted, Groot giggled for his dislike for romance.

The End.


	15. Frightengale

At Francoise Dupont High, a big deal was going on, a handsome celebrity came up, "I'm Alec Cataldi," he said, "the host of Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: France. I'm looking for students at Francois Dupont High to dance on the show."

Everyone was so excited about being on the show, except Marinette, she feared that she might step on other people's feet by accident. "Come on Mar," Alya smiled, "You'll do just fine."

"And to tell you more about this," Alec smiled, "Clara Nightengale."

Everyone cheered, a lot of the kids were big fans of Clara Nightengale, "Students who have the heart to go up and perform on LADUWS will be judged by popular audience demand. Alec and I will assign partners to the following students here. Each of them would get a chance to compete in pairs.

They finally announced who gets to be on the show.

 **Alya Cesaire-Nino Lahiffe**

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Adrien Agreste**

 **Chloe Bourgeois-Le Chien Kim**

 **Mylene Harpele-Ivan Bruel**

 **Alix Kubdel-Nathaniel Kurtzburg**

 **Sabrina Raincomprix-Max Kante**

 **Rose Lavillant-Luka Couffaine**

 **Emma Hawkings-Toshiro Akihide**

 **Wade Watts-Samantha Cooke**

 **Donna Solo- Marc Anciel**

"There must be some mistake" Chloe frowned, "I can't compete with Le Chien Kim"

"I'm sorry," Alec said, "Rules are rules."

"I just hope you look good in a cheer suit, Chloe" smiled Kim as he wrapped his arm around her."

"Watch it Kim" growled Chloe, "I'm not over the whole Valentine's Day issue."

"I get to dance with Adrien," Marinette smiled, "It's a dream come true, but what if I step on his feet."

Alya and Nino were both happy because they've played Dance Pants Revolution all the time, plus Mylene and Ivan get to show off plus-size dancing, Nathaniel was hoping that Alix doesn't do a rollerskate routine in their dance, and Rose didn't mind dancing with her girlfriend's brother.

Juleka was thrilled that she gets to see her friends on LADUWS because she doesn't dance much. Plus everyone knew that Aurore would just steal the spotlight and she's living up to her shampoo commercial.

After school, the competitors were getting ready for the show and dance in their own style. Donna came up to her dance partner, "Marc" who is shy around Nathaniel, "You like Nathaniel, don't you" Donna asked.

"I think he's cute" Marc smiled quietly, "But I fear that we would be disqualified for dancing with the wrong partners."

"Come on" Donna smiled, "Just because we're dancing, doesn't mean we're dating. Plus I have a boyfriend back in Rosewood."

Suddenly, the head of the network was thrilled that they got the wrong celebrity to guest star on this week's episode of LADUWS, they were suppose to get Klaire Nightwell, the Season 14 champion. Unfortunately, they heard them wrong. This made Clara so upset, she ran off.

In his evil lair, Hawk Moth sensed Clara's tears of disenchantment, "Frightengale" "I am Hawkmoth, I'm giving you the power to make your people listen to your songs. In return, steal Cat Noir and Ladybug's Miraculous."

"Yes Hawkmoth, thank you for making this dream come true," Clara said as she transformed.

As they were getting into costume, Frightengale came out and terrorizing the town, "You guys interview with Alec" Marinette said, "I'll put an end to her career-"

"Good thing you and Adrien had yours" Wade smiled.

Meanwhile, Helen and Shu Tao were doing some dance routines Shu Tao learned when she took ballroom dancing lessons in Paris when they saw Ladybug fighting off Frightengale, "Let's Dance" Helen smiled

 _Miraculous, Simply the Best_

They rushed off to help Ladybug defeat Frightengale.

Adrien finished up his solo interview and had a feeling that after Frightengale attacked, Ladybug might need help.

 _Miraculous, Simply the Best._

He took off to save the day.

Cat Noir found Wild Boar, Repair Reptile, and Ladybug fights off Frightengale. Frightengale shot a street light, which was about to land on a mother and child

 _Slither it up_

Repair Reptile quickly repaired the street light, then she saw through the eyes of Frightengale, realizing that she's Clara Nightengale and sensed that her wand is where her Miraculous is.

 _Lucky Charm_

Out of the yoyo came a pair of handcuffs, then Repair Reptile suggested that they should ballroom dance. "It would be a perfect chance for you to practice without stepping your feet on anyone" she shouted.

But Luckybug didn't know who to practice her dancing with, "Perhaps I could be of assistance, My Lady" Cat Noir smiled as they handcuffed each other and danced their way too distracting Frightengale.

 _Bacon_

Wild Boar tossed coconut custard pies, which distracted Frightengale from her plans.

 _Cataclysm_

Cat Noir quickly destroyed the wand, holding the akuma

 _Time to De-evilize_

 _Bye, Bye, Butterfly_

 _Miraculous Ladybug_

They quickly returned Clara back to the studio and in separate rooms, they changed back to normal, without realizing the truth of the other superhero.

In his lair, "Looks like I lost the competition again" Hawk Moth growled, "But I'll win next time."

Saturday night came, where everyone was ready to compete in the show.

 _Oh oui..._

 _Tout le monde se lève, le temps de shimmy et de secouer!_

 _Frappez et tournez jusqu'à ce que vos chevilles se brisent!_

 _Saute partout comme un pogo stick!_

 _Dansons tous jusqu'à ce que nous soyons malades!_

 _Dansons tous jusqu'à ce que nous soyons malades!_

Helen, Shu Tao, Mifeng, Qiang Qing, Master Fu, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, and Juleka were there to see their loved ones compete.

Alec was greeting everyone to this week's episode of Let's All Dance Until We're Sick and a special appearance of Clara Nightengale.

After her performance of Brittany Spears' "Oops I Did it Again" the students at Francois Dupont High appeared.

Alya and Nino did a Freestyle, Wade and Samantha did a Jazz, Viennese Waltz, Chloe and Kim did a Jive, Emma and Toshiro did a Contemporary, Mylene and Ivan did a quickstep, Rose and Luka did a rumba, Sabrina and Max did a Paso doble, Alix and Nathaniel did a cha-cha-cha.

Suddenly, Marinette and Adrien came up and did a Salsa routine.

 _I never really knew that she could dance like this_

 _She makes a man wants to speak Spanish_

 _Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa (sí, sí)_

 _Shakira, Shakira_

 _Oh, baby, when you talk like that_

 _You make a woman go mad_

 _So be wise and keep on_

 _Reading the signs of my body_

 _I'm on tonight_

 _You know my hips don't lie_

 _And I'm starting to feel it's right_

 _All the attraction, the tension_

 _Don't you see, baby, this is perfection?_

 _Hey, girl, I can see your body moving_

 _And it's driving me crazy_

 _And I didn't have the slightest idea_

 _Until I saw you dancing_

 _And when you walk up on the dance floor_

 _Nobody can ignore the way you move your body, girl_

 _And everything…_

They felt like they danced before, this made the audience cheer for them.

Tikki was especially proud of Marinette for not stepping on his feet.

"Wait to go you guys" smiled Wade, "You made it through without having two left feet."

"Nice job on your Jazz routine, too" Adrien commented.

Chloe was still off because of Kim's strong arms in their Jive routine. "It wasn't that bad," Kim said.

"It's not compared to Toshiro and Emma contemporary" Samantha replied.

Emma hoped that Luis wouldn't get so jealous of Toshiro.

Finally, Donna and Marc were up with their Bollywood routine.

 _Love always finds a way_

 _Every single time_

 _Once we learn to trust our heart_

 _And look inside, it feels right_

 _Now, we see who we are_

 _In a different light_

 _We're not so far apart and_

 _Anything is possible_

 _With all the differences, we're stronger here_

 _Now the truth has been discovered, oh yeah_

 _After all, we've been through, now it's clear_

 _That all of us, we share_

 _One world, one love, one and all_

 _We're a circle together_

 _One world, one heart, one song_

 _Now and forever_

As they were dancing, this made Nathaniel fall in love with Marc.

Alec finally announced who gets to compete further on with the other dance partners in the other schools.

 **3rd- Mylene and Ivan.**

 **2nd- Marinette and Adrien**

 **1st- Donna and Marc**

Alec chose Ivan and Mylene to carry on to show that the plus-sized can dance, plus from the interview Marinette had, they knew it as okay to be clumsy, and they remembered seeing Donna on the American show, so they thought they could bring back some memories.

"Merci everyone" Donna smiled as she looked into the camera, "And if anyone from Rosewood, Pennsylvania is watching this, Bonjour from Paris. Emma, The High Five and I can't wait to come back."

Later as they were congradulating Ivan and Mylene, Adrien and Marinette, and Donna and Marc for their hard work, Nathaniel came up and held Marc's hand, "Nice job Marc" he commented as he kissed Marc on the cheek.

Marc blushed.

The End.


	16. Befana

Donna was on her hollo-disc, talking to her grandmother, "I'm telling you Grandma" Marinette smiled, "Like here in Paris is going great, so is Mooroo."

During the past 2 months, Donna, Emma, Animal, Rocket, Baby Groot, and The High Five were helping out the stardom for Kitty Section, get euros from the bakery, plus I get to be on Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: France."

"I'm so proud of you Donna" General Organa replied, "Keeping yourself busy with all of those things."

Marinette came in with Tikki following her, "And this must be Marinette-Dupain Cheng." General Organna guessed, "I picked up signals about your Zappity Shoes commercial."

"Yeah well" Marinette blushed, "Adrien requested that Emma, Donna and I play the cheerleaders in the new commercial, don't know why."

"And I'm Tikki" Tikki smiled as Marinette started freaking out, "It's okay, Donna is an alien, so I can reveal my secret to them."

Marinette sighed with relief, "I gotta go no" General Organa said, "I need to keep Chewie from ripping an alien's head if he loses a chess game."

After she signed off, Mr. Dupain came in with a letter from Gabriel

Congratulations Miss. Dupain-Cheng

You have a summer internship at the Gabriel Fashion company

You start the day after your last day of school at Francoise Dupont high this June.

The 2 girls cheered for Marinette being accepted into the summer internship.

"Plus there's another surprise downstairs" Mr. Dupain replied.

Marinette came down to see an elderly Italian woman.

"Nonna?!" Marinette asked.

"Yup" answered Mr. Dupain, "My mother is here to spend the day with you."

"She's going to take you and Donna to your rehearsal" Mrs. Dupain-Chang finished.

Marinette was nervous because she was supposed to show up for rehearsal for Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: France.

As Marinette, Donna, and Nonna Dupain left for the rehearsal, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng got an idea, "Let's throw a surprise party for her." Mrs. Dupain-Cheng said, "To congradulate her hard work for both the show and the internship."

At rehearsal, Adrien was waiting for Marinette to show up, Marc was waiting too, but Mylene and Ivan were getting their dancing right. Then Marinette and Donna showed up, "Mikey wouldn't have driven that wild."

"Hey everyone" Ivan smiled, "Marinette are Donna is here!"

"Finally" Adrien replied, "Now we can get rehearsing, and the cameras are rolling so don't blab any spoilers."

"I won't," Marinette said nervously.

"Hey Marc" Donna smiled, "How's Nathaniel?"

"He's doing great" Nathaniel smiled as he placed on his jacket, "We both went through a bike ride through the park, then we got ice cream from Andre."

Nonna Dupain wanted to watch her granddaughter rehearse, but the guard blocked her, "It's okay" Marinette said to the guard, "She's my grandma."

"They only get in if their name is on the list." the guard replied, "And I don't see a Gina Dupain on the list."

With sadness, Nonna Dupain left.

In his lair, Hawk Moth sensed Nonna Dupain's unappreciation and desertion, perfect prey for his akuma. The Akuma flew off and landed on the Italian candy Nonna Dupain was supposed to give her, "Befana" Hawk Moth said, "I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to use his candy to reward the deserving and punish the ungrateful. As for my reward, you must find Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous"

"Granny's Coming Marinette" smiled Nonna Dupain as she transformed.

Back in the studio, they were wrapping up the rehearsal when Befana came in and caused trouble for the patrons. Adrien quickly hid by the changing behind the clothing rack.

 _Miraculous, simply the best._

He took out Befana's gun, "I didn't know grandmas could be so mean!" Cat Noir said.

"You are a naughty boy, pretty kitty" Befana smiled as she tried to take him down.

This was Marinette's and Donna's chance to change

 _Miraculous, Simply the Best._

 _Honestly, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Magic._

They both transformed and set off to take down Befana. They accidentally blast her, outside, "Ladybug," Harmona said, "The Charm"

 _Lucky Charm_

A tuba came out of the yoyo, Marinette got an idea. She told Cat Noir to destroy the fire hydrant.

 _Cataclysm_

Just like that, the Fire Hydrant. Marinette placed the tubs in it, causing Befana to shoot, but turning her into chocolate. Harmona sensed the Akuma was in the gun.

"Loyalty" shouted Donna as she destroyed the gun, releasing the Akuma.

 _Time to De-Evilize_

 _Bye Bye little Butterfly_

 _Miraculous Ladybug._

Everything turns back to normal, including Nonna Dupain. After Cat Noir left, Marinette and Donna changed back to see if she's alright. "Child" Nonna Dupain said as she hugged her granddaughter.

Later, their friends were preparing the party for the occasion of Marinette's hard work. Chargg, Pollen, Daizzi, Longg, Fangerr, Baby Groot, Plagg, Nayyyy, Snipp were all playing around with the streamers when Rocket shouted, "Okay everyone, Kiddo and Foxy Blog are carrying a blind Unlucky Bug are making their big butts to the party."

Alya and Donna were guiding a blindfolded Marinette Dupain Cheng. As they removed it, everyone shouted, "SURPRISE!"

"A surprise party," Marinette asked, "Why?"

"For the hard work you've done." Sabine smiled, "Getting that internship at Gabriel and competing on Let's All Dance Until We're Sick."

"You're growing up fast," Mr. Dupain smiled as he hugged his daughter.

Donna decided to get Marc and go get change. She went to the kitchen where no one was looking, "Generosity" she said as she changed into her Bollywood clothes.

Marc came in wearing a Bollywood outfit. "Nice outfit, Marc" commented Donna.

"Thanks" Marc smiled.

And out of the door, they performed for Marinette

 _Come on, come on, turn the radio on_

 _It's Friday night and I won't be long_

 _Gotta do my hair, I put my make up on_

 _It's Friday night and I won't be long_

 _'Til I hit the dance floor_

 _Hit the dance floor_

 _I got all I need_

 _No, I ain't got cash_

 _I ain't got cash_

 _But I got you, baby,_

 _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight_

 _(I love cheap thrills!)_

 _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight_

 _(I love cheap thrills!)_

 _But I don't need no money_

 _As long as I can feel the beat_

 _I don't need no money_

 _As long as I keep dancing_

 _Come on, come on, turn the radio on_

 _It's Saturday and I won't be long_

 _Gotta paint my nails, put my high heels on_

 _It's Saturday and I won't be long_

 _'Til I hit the dance floor_

 _Hit the dance floor_

 _I got all I need_

 _No, I ain't got cash_

 _I ain't got cash_

 _But I got you, baby,_

Later, everyone was enjoying the party, inside and out. Chloe, Aurore, and Sabrina were passing by with shopping bags and saw Donna and Marc talking, "So, Solo" Chloe said, "Shouldn't you, be touring with the Let's All Dance Until We're Sick crew?"

"Actually," Donna answered, "Everyone knows that the crew of Let's All Dance Until We're Sick tours the country until they get to the final city. Then they film the rehearsals and competitions in the city of their choice. This year they choose Paris. It's how Let's All Dance Until We're Sick works."

"And for any competitors who actually lives in the town of their choice," Marc replied, "They stay with their families so they can have home in their heart, the non-citizens of the town of their choices stay at the best hotel money can buy."

"Whatever, Solo" Chloe said as she and her posse left.

"She's right though" Sabrina replied, "They wanted people a chance to spend time with their families and get to know Paris better."

"I competed on LADUWS once, last season" Aurore replied, "They kicked me out for stealing all the attention."

Nayyyy was getting in on the applesauce, Daizzii and Snipp were eating some popcorn, Pollen and Chargg crumbled on his cookies, Plagg nommed on some cheese, Longg was eating the spicy peppers and Tikki and Fangerr shared some potato chips. Samantha and Toshiro were being on the lookout so no one would suspect a thing.

"Okay everyone" shouted DJ Rocket, "It's main event time. And to announce the main event, Unlucky Bug and Model Brain"

Marinette and Adrien both came up, "That's Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste," Adriene corrected, "We've been on Let's All Dance Until we're sick for a while and we're doing great."

"For this week's dance" Marinette finished, "We chose a song for my grandma, "Gina Dupain" we got the idea from your recent trip to Puerto Rico"

Rico started playing with Luka backing up on Bass.

 _Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote_

 _Tengo que bailar contigo hoy (DY)_

 _Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome_

 _Muéstrame el camino que yo voy (Oh)_

 _Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal_

 _Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan_

 _Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (Oh yeah)_

 _Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal_

 _Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más_

 _Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro_

 _Despacito_

 _Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito_

 _Deja que te diga cosas al oído_

 _Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_

 _Despacito_

 _Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito_

 _Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto_

 _Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito_

Everyone cheered.

The End.

 **Note: The rest of the series will feature Original Akumatized Villains.**


	17. Curtain Call

At the University of Paris, Marinette, Adrien, Mifeng, Donna, and Alya were joined by Shu Tao and one of her best friends, "Andrea, "Drea" Meza". She agreed to give her friends the tour of the theater dept. "And right here is the stage," Drea smiled, "This is where the actors perform. The lights up there represent different parts from day to night and where the characters are."

"This is amazing" Marinette smiled, "I mean I know Adrien and I are in a dancing show, but this is great."

"Easy Marinette" Donna replied, "We're here to have a good time."

 _Out there_  
 _Full of shine and full of sparkle_  
 _Close your eyes and see it glisten Barnaby_  
 _Listen Barnaby_

 _Put on your Sunday clothes_  
 _There's lots of world out there_  
 _Get out the brillantine and dime cigars_

 _We're gonna find adventure in the evening air_  
 _Girls in white in a perfumed night_  
 _Where the lights are bright as the stars_

 _Put on your Sunday clothes_  
 _We're gonna ride through town_  
 _In one of those new horse drawn open cars_

"I know that song" smiled Mifeng, "That's from Hello Dolly, my favorite musical"

"You love Hello Dolly" Adrien asked, "I once did a commercial reenacting it. Boy, were to suits itchy."

"I was Dolly Gallagher Levi in their production 3 years ago." Drea said.

"Then why are they playing the songs." Alya asked.

Then Drea realized something, "Jerry, did you forget to turn off the music effects, again?" Drea asked.

"Sorry" Jerry answered as he turned them off.

"This happens all the time" Drea explained.

In the hallway, Drea saw Alec, host of Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: France. She walked up to him and said, "Hello, Alec, I was wondering if you could perform LADUWS at the University of France Auditorium?"

"I remember you" Alec replied, "Drea Meza" Laduws Season 7.

"That's me" smiled Drea, "Little Miss Sambabarama."

She showed off her samba dancing that wowed the people, including Shu Tao, "She's a 5th generation samba dancer." Shu Tao explained, "Even taught me some of the skills."

"I'm sorry" Alec replied, "But you always agreeing with everyone and your rainbow colored outfits, there's no way we could film here. You should've audition for France's Dumbest Dancers."

Outraged, Drea took off in tears.

Hawk Moth sensed Drea's heartbreak about filming at the University of Paris for LADUWS, figuring it was perfect for his akuma. The Akuma landed safely at on Drea's casting sheet, "Curtain Call" he said, "I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to cast anyone into the roles you want. I return, you must steal the Ladybug and Cat miraculous"

"It's showtime" Drea replied as she transformed.

Vee, Baby Groot, Mooroo, Rocket Tikki and Pollen were snooping around, looking for Animal, "Can you believe that Animal has wondered off again. "Can you believe that Marinette lost Animal while they were taking a bathroom break?" Tikki asked.

"I know," Pollen replied, "This is unlikely of him to wander off."

"Show! Show!" shouted Animal.

"That's him" shouted Vee as they heard him from a music room.

They found him playing the drums there, "Animal stop" shouted Vee, "This is college property, plus Donna doesn't like it when you wander off."

"Donna! Donna!" shouted Rocket as he took off to find Donna.

"It would've been better if he smashed the drums" Rocket replied as the others glared.

They followed Animal to the auditorium, where he was hugging Donna "Where's Buttercup?" Rocket asked.

"He said he was going to check out the art wing" Mifeng explained, "Shu Tao said it's find as long as he' comes back in 1 hour."

Plagg took off to find Adrien.

Suddenly, Donna felt a disturbance in the force, "College students are running away from an akumatized director."

"Akumatized director?" Shu Tao asked, "Oh my"

They rushed off outside, to see Curtain Call, "As I feared," she said, "Drea has been akumatized."

"It's time for the main event" said Marinette.

 _Miraculous, Simply The Best_

 _Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Magic, Harmonize_

They took off fighting Curtain Call.

Curtain Call was casting some students to act like chicken, "Here a cluck, there a cluck, everywhere a cluck cluck" she smiled.

"And here comes the farmer" shouted Donna, "Taking down the fox"

Meanwhile, Plagg found Adrien looking at some moth art. "You know Plagg" Adrien asked, "A model use to work for my father. She was also a brilliant artist, making paintings based on moth patterns. He thought about ripping off her art and claiming as his own, but she quit because of it."

"Gabriel really steals ideas from others?" Plagg asked.

"He does." Adrien answered as they heard a thump, thinking it might be trouble.

 _Miraculous, Simply the Best_

"Care to dance My Lady" asked Cat Noir

"No prob" blushed Ladybug.

They quickly missed Curtain Calls Casting Beams.

 _Lucky Charm_

Out of her yoyo came a parasol, "Just like in Hello Dolly" Sweet Bee said.

Curtain Call was rushing to them, Wild Boar and Mistress Monkey decided to slow her down

 _Going Bananas_

Mistress Monkey slowed her down with some bubble wrap, distracting her.

 _Bacon_

She made pumpkin pies fall from the sky, Ladybug open the parasol, causing them to land on Curtain Call.

 _Venom_

Sweet Bee made Curtain Call hold still. In her hands, Sweet Bee saw that she had a Akuma marking, meaning that's the Akumatized item.

"Magic" shouted Donna as she destroyed the clipboard.

 _Time to De-Evilize_

 _Bye Bye little Butterfly_

 _Miraculous Ladybug._

Just like that everything turned back to normal.

"Nicely done, Kiddo" shouted Rocket.

Little did they know, is that Alya recorded the whole thing, and wondered, "Who else did DJ Rocket call Kiddo."

Cat Noir decided to take off.

After all that commotion, they returned to the auditorium and changed back to normal. But as they looked at the house, Alya was sitting down in shock, "Alya" shouted Marinette, "You saw that?"

"I did" Alya smiled, "I mean my best friend the super, It's crazy."

"That's the point of being a superhero" Samantha replied, "Always reveal your secrets on accident or when its totally neccessary"

"Thtat's right" Donna replied, "Sailor Moon revealed her secret to her boyfriend, "Mamarou" to keep them from being burned in the elevator, unaware that he was Tuxedo Mask"

Then Mifeng realized something, "Ugh, Alya" she said, "Are you going to edit out the part where Rocket called Harmona, "Kiddo""

"Duh" Alya said, "Don't want you guys to blow cover"

Meanwhile, Adrien was entering his bedroom window changing back to normal. But as he turned around, his best friend Nino saw the whole thing, "I can't believe this" Nino smiled, "Your Cat Noir!"

"SSSSSSSHHHHHHHH" Adrien said, "My father and/or Nathalie are going to hear us. By the way, how did you sneak in."

"Found a spare key in your door mattress" Nino explained, "I came to help you with your science homework. It's going to be the art of education."

"Art" Adrien realized, "Oh man, I forgot about Marinette."

He texted her and Shu Tao

Sorry I didn't return like I promised

I had to do a homework assignment with Nino

After a few seconds, Marinette replied

That's true. Don't want to get an F in science.

And Shu Tao replied

Mifeng, Qiang Qing and I needed to get back to our great-grandfather's spa anyway.

Later, they were helping Master Fu with a new shipment of bath beads. Alya helped out too, "So" Master Fu said to his eldest great-granddaughter "You revealed your secret to the Ladyblog Blogger"

"It was an accident Great-Grandpa" Shu Tao replied, "She was suspecting after DJ Rocket called Harmona, "Kiddo""

"Hey" Rocket replied as he ate some potato chips, "I can't help it if I call Donna, Kiddo."

"Anyway" Donna replied, "Just hope the National Supers Agency doesn't mind another blogger being aware."

"Isn't that the government organization that specializes into keeping Supers whereabouts quiet?" Mifeng asked, "I remember watching old news reports about the French super heroine Guillotine."

"You guessed it" Donna replied, "My parents were part of the alien division for the Sacul Galaxy."

As Tikki, Wayazz, Swinger, Pollen, Longg, and Daizzi tried to handle a box, they accidentally dropped one on Rocket. "Sorry" shouted the Kwamis

Everyone laughed.

Just then, Drea came in, "Hola, Shu" shouted Drea. "I had the craziest dream that I was forcing people to play as characters, then I remember smelling my favorite pie flavor and feeling bubble wrap, snapping me out of this craziness."

"You always loved blowing bubble wrap." Shu Tao replied.

"After Alec came in," Drea replied, "He told me that he's going to record the show at the University of Paris for the next show."

Everyone cheered, "What made him change his mind?" Mifeng asked.

"The producer say that getting an education is important and that they didn't want the contestant to stay in one place all the time" explained Drea, "Plus I get to sing during Marinette and Adrien's routine."

The next night was the live broadcast of Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: France. It was Disney week and Marc and Donna were wrapping up their Bollywood dance routine.

 _A whole new world (A whole new world)_  
 _That's where we'll be (That's where we'll be)_  
 _A thrilling chase_  
 _A wondrous place_  
 _For you and me_

"And finally, Marinette and Adrien performing their latest salsa routine" "And to sing Under the Sea, local Theater major and casting director, "Drea Meza""

 _The seaweed is always greener_  
 _In somebody else's lake_  
 _You dream about going up there_  
 _But that is a big mistake_  
 _Just look at the world around you_  
 _Right here on the ocean floor_  
 _Such wonderful things surround you_  
 _What more is you lookin' for?_

 _Under the sea_  
 _Under the sea_  
 _Darling it's better_  
 _Down where it's wetter_  
 _Take it from me_  
 _Up on the shore they work all day_  
 _Out in the sun they slave away_  
 _While we devotin'_  
 _Full time to floatin'_  
 _Under the sea_

After that, Alec announced who else stays in the show. After 4 teams were spared, they were down to 3, "Marinette and Adrien" Alec said, "Your still in."

Marinette and Adrien were both relieved, "And the next team staying in the competition are-" Alec said as he read the letter, "Donna and Marc"

Both Donna and Marc hugged. "I'm sorry Marie and Martial" Alec said to the losers, "It's time for you to take the Long and Winding Road."

After filming, Mifeng congradulated Drea on her singing, "Under the Sea was also the same song you did on Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: France." she recalled.

"Si" Drea replied, "It was the song of my first routine. The one that got me 3rd place was Kiss the Girl."

"And you were too lovestruck by the male dancers." Shu Tao replied, "Whenever you see a cute boy you go crazy."

"Speaking of cuties" Drea replied as she pointed to Helen.

Helen gave Shu Tao a coffee from the coffe cart and a bouquet of flowers for Drea for a good job well done, "Nice job bringing back the past, Drea" Helen smiled.

"De Nada, Helen" Drea replied, "No one can't ever forget Little Miss Sambabarama."

The End.

Note: Marie and Martial are named after Miraculous actors Marie Chevalot and Martial Le Minoux.


	18. Flash Flood

Our heroes were on a field trip to the Paris Aquarium, everyone was enjoying themselves when they got to the dolphin arena, Shu Tao's Oceane was doing some dolphin tricks with the dolphins,"We've done dolphins training before back in America." Donna explained, "We'd even helped our old friend, "Alyssa""

"Oh please" Chloe replied, "Touching those muddy fish would ruin my clothes."

"Technically their mammals" Sabrina replied.

"Quiet Sabrina" shouted Chloe.

"Sorry" Sabrina replied back as she adjusted her glasses.

Oceane came out and welcomed the students, "Dolphins are known around the world and their very popular in the town of Alto Mare" she explained, "I'd even collected postcards from Alto Mare from friends who visited the place."

"Can't wait to get postcards from here" whispered Max.

Later, they saw a very cute ice cream vendor, "Sea Lions would love strawberry ice cream" he smiled.

They were wondering who he was, "That's my older brother, "Romain" he works here at an ice cream parlor." Oceane explained, "I told my boss that he couldn't land down a job in the confectionary business, usually folks are annoyed by his ice cream facts. He thought that giving ice cream facts would be informative at an aquarium."

"Isn't he Miss. Bustier's fiancé?" Emma asked.

"He is," Oceane replied, "One day while I was visiting the aquarium I didn't have lunch. So I stopped by the ice cream parlor, it was there I saw giving informative facts about ice cream and his POV on what flavors sea creatures would love. Jellyfish would love peanut butter ice cream."

"Making it a peanut butter and jellyfish ice cream sandwich" replied Romain.

"And on their wedding day coming up" Oceane replied, "This face will be part of the 3 bridesmaid."

"I'm sorry, Mermaid" Romain replied, "But all the spots for the bridesmaid are taken. They were all of my college buddies and Caline's childhood friends."

Oceane got depressed, "I'm going on my break" she shotued as she took off to the employee lounge.

Hawk Month sensed Oceane's depression of not being one of the bridesmaids for her brother's wedding, "Always the bridesmaid, never the bride".

He sent out the Akuma to evilize her. The Akuma landed on her dolphin keychain, "Flash Flood" he said, "I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to wash away people's happiness with your flooding powers. In return, you must steal the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous."

"Surf's up!" replied Oceane as she transformed.

Later at a bridal shop, Miss. Bustier and Romain were both with the bridesmaids, trying out the dresses, "This dresses are lovely" smiled a blonde bridesmaid.

"I can't wait for the wedding" replied a brunette bridesmaid.

Suddenly, Flash Flood came and flooding the bridal shop. This traumatized one of the bridesmaids, "I'm not going to the wedding" shouted the red-haired bridesmaid, "I need to see a psychiatrist."

Flash Flood took off soaking the citizens of Paris.

Later at the dance studio, Marinette and Donna were coming out of their current interview. They met up with The High Five, who were going to the bakery to help out handle a new shipment of sugar. That's when they saw the streets flooding.

 _Miraculous, Simply the Best._

 _Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Magic, Harmonize!_

They took off to follow Flash Flood. she was about to destroy the statue of Joan of Arc. Ladybug remembered Tikki telling her that she was a Miraculous holder before her, so they had to stop the flood.

 _Torero_

Buffaload blocked the statue with a super heavy trash can.

 _Lucky Charm_

Out of the yoyo came a bouquet of roses. Marinette remember watching those wedding movies on TV where the bride tosses the bouquet. She figured that making Flash Flood distracted would be a good chance for them to take the keychain.

"Generosity" shouted Harmona as she summoned a wedding veil, "Don't forget the wedding veil"

Ladybug posed as a bride. This made Flash Flood was amazed by it. Ladybug tossed the bouquet and Flash Flood caught it, "Cat Noir would've loved it." Ladybug replied.

 _Daimyos Dash_

Shurihorse quickly broke the dolphin keychain in two.

 _Time to De-Evilize_

 _Bye Bye little Butterfly_

 _Miraculous Ladybug._

Everything turn back to normal.

"Drat" shouted Hawk Moth, "Those Miraculous Brats have foiled me again. But I will win next time."

Later at the aquarium, Oceane returned to her duty on dolphin training. Shu Tao, Adrien, Marinette, Nino, and Alya were there for a little volunteering. That's when Miss. Bustier and Romain came in, "Good news Mermaid" Romain replied, "You get to be one of the bridesmaids."

"I thought all the spots were taken!" Oceane surprisingly exclaimed.

"Well" Romain said, "After the whole Flash Flood incident at the bridal store, one of them quit and decided to see a psychiatrist on the day of my wedding. That means you get to be in it."

"Thank you big brother" Oceane smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"That was so sweet" Tikki whispered.

"So Mar" Alya asked in a whisper, "Adrien doesn't know your Ladybug?"

"He doesn't," Marinette replied, "He might leave me for Chloe, or worse, LILA!"

"I'm telling you." Alya replied, "Lila is such a boyfriend stealer. She would just make stories up to win men."

Meanwhile, Adrien and Nino were feeding some dolphins. Plagg tried feeding some dolphin food, but Adrien stopped him, "So Dude" Nino replied whispered, "Your not going to tell Marinette about your secret that your Cat Noir?"

"I can't" Adrien replied, "This is my only chance to make friends I don't wanna blow it."

Shu Tao decided to take a talk to Oceane, "Look" Shu Tao, "I realized that you always loved pretending to be a bridesmaid when you were in college."

"Oui" replied Oceane, "I'd even helped out college girl who were going to bridesmaids with perfect accessories. Now my dream is finally come true."

"Don't take it to seriously" Shu Tao replied.

"I won't Shu Tao" replied Oceane.

The end.


	19. Paint Spray

Shu Tao, Qiang Qing, Marinette, Donna, Wade, and Emma were meeting Shu Tao's friend "Florian" by his apartment building. His fiancé, "Lorraine" was gathering some paint cans for him. Donna suddenly noticed a man that look like Master Fu when he was younger.

"That was great-grandpa back in the 30s of China." Shu Tao explained, "He was quite the warrior back then."

Suddenly, Florian and Ludovic came in, "Florian, Ludovic" shouted Shu Tao.

"What do you think of my latest masterpiece," Florian asked, "It's the Miraculous heroes in heroes for the past century."

"It's a work of art" commented Marinette.

"I was wondering who were the Miraculous Force was." Florian said.

"What?" Shu Tao asked Florian

"Yeah" Florian replied, "If I learned anything from art school, is that it all depends on how you look at it. There are different angles to things,"

Before he was about to spray paint of what they would look like without their masks, Officer Raincomprix came up, "Vandalism is against the law" he scolded, "You know that Florian."

"But Officer" Florian replied, "I'm trying to spread my love for The Miraculous Force"

"Oh, " Lorraine replied, "He thought you meant paint a mural in your apartment. I work at the apartment building as an administrative assistant."

Horrofied, Florian decided to go to his apartment to calm down.

Hawk Moth sensed Florian's ticket fine for vandalism, it was perfect prey for his akuma. The Akuma took off and akumatized his can of paint spray, "Paint Spray" Hawk Moth said, "I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to spray paint on anyone who misleads you."

"Now for my latest masterpiece" shouted Florian as he transformed.

Meanwhile, the others were cleaning up Florian's mural, "Can you believe that Officer Raincomprix would just write him up for vandalism." Alya growled, "What a waste of a good mural."

"I know right" Marinette replied, "I'm part of the art club with Marc, Nathaniel, Rose, Juleka and Alix."

"So why are we painted off the mural" Qiang Qing asked as she pretended that her paintbrush was a tennis racket.

"Because Florian is clearing his head in his apartment," Wade explained, "And it's not to late to ask someone for help."

"Don't tell rocket that" Donna replied, "He thinks helping is for idiots."

"I Am Groot(And he would usually handle things himself)" Groot whispered.

Ludovic remembered Florian giving him private art lessons. He'd also thinks about selling paintings on the street like his brother did to earn extra money.

"That's a good dream Lud" Qiang replied.

Out of his apartment window, Paint Spray flew out, spraying the good citizens and putting them on the mural where his Miraculous Mural was, "Ludovic" Shu Tao said to him, "Go get Lorraine, she's at her desk, organizing the bills."

Ludovic left to warn Lorraine about his brother's behavior

 _Miraculous, Simply the Best_

They took off to fight off Paint Spray.

Adrien was chatting with Nino about booking a gig on Let's All Dance Until We're sick, that way he can show off his DJ skills to Paris. Then Nino got pictures from some of the students about Paint Spray's attack.

Adrien decided to fight him off

 _Miraculous, simply the best_

He took off to save the day.

Paint Spray tossed a can of paint

 _Torero_

Buffaload made the paint spray heavy so it wouldn't hurt them.

Paint Spray sprayed paint at them

 _Cataclysm_

Cat Noir protected them with his cataclysm powers, "My Lady" he said, "Use your Lucky Charm"

 _Lucky Charm._

Out of the yoyo came a Chubby Cheese Sal and Pedro joke book. Wild Boar remembered that Florian had a sense of humor. "He especially loves Sal and Pedro jokes" he continued, "So maybe something from Sal and Pedro's joke book would snap him out of it."

 _What do you call two fruits that mate_

 _A Tomateto_

 _Knock Knock_

 _Who's there_

 _Onion_

 _Onion, who_

 _Onion the other side_

 _What do you do if the pizza is burning_

 _you take it out._

Paint Spray laughed so hard, he dropped his main spray paint, breaking it in two

 _Time to De-Evilize_

 _Bye Bye Little Butterfly_

 _Miraculous Ladybug_

Everything turned back to normal, including Florian.

Cat Noir took off while the others turned back to normal. Florian was still unconscious, so they let him sleep on a bench.

Just as he woke up, he saw Florian and Ludovic rushing to him. They found him through the tracker on his phone.

"Lorraine?" asked Florian as he kissed his fiancé.

"Oh Florian" Lorrain replied, "I'm so glad your alright."

Florian was still disappointed because the manager of the apartment didn't actually make him paint on the building. Luckily, Wade and Qiang Qing thought up another suggestion for him to paint a mural.

A few days later, they were at a Nostradamus Elm Chubby Cheese's fundraiser. Also, Florian had just finished his Miraculous Force mural. Everyone in the restaurant was amazed by it, except for Mr. Agreste, "Why do I have to be here?" Gabriel complained.

"Sir" Nathalie replied, "You had to promote children's clothes for the company, if not, Gabriel would be ruined."

Then he sees Florian's latest mural. He explained that Nostradamus Elm was having their annual Chubby Cheese's fundraiser. It would also be a good opening act to see Florian and Ludovic paint while they wait for the main show. "I'm glad your starting out by helping me Lud" Florian said to his little brother.

"Well you can't take all the credit" Ludovic replied.

The lights dimmed off

 _Please give a warm welcome to our chief executive, entertainer, and really good pizza maker, "Chubby"_

 _Hello It's Me Chubby, welcome to my pizza and amusement emporium_

 _I'm chubby, I'm cheesy, I'm funny, and sleezy_

 _So let me help you stuff your face with a stinking hunk of muenster_

 _Stinking hunk of Muenster_

 _Yeah, yeah ,yeah_

 _Stinking hunk of Muenster_

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa_

"I don't find anything funny about an overweight rat and a bunch of old Hanna Barbera cartoons." Gabriel growled.

"Just wait until the finale." Sun hee replied.

 _Give it up for the comedy stylings of Sal and Pedro_

 _Hey Pedro_

 _Yes_

 _What type of cheese would a samurai slice_

 _Yes_

 _Shredded cheese_

 _Yes_

"That is my kind of joke." Toshiro smiled.

 _What did the constructioin worker say to the banker_

 _Yes_

 _Roll in the dough_

 _Yes_

"I should roll in some extra dough when I get back to Rosewood" Zhou suggested

 _What type of room does a toadstool love to go in_

 _Yes_

 _A Mush Room_

"Mario would've loved that joke" whispered Donna.

"And they finally get to liven up with the latest pizza jokes" whispered Emma.

"I don't find any of those jokes funny" growled Gabriel.

"Sir" Nathalie replied, "Reputation"

Now everyone, the Hair Bear Bunch will be performing a little trip to Boogie Wonderland

"This is your chance to practice your dancing, Marinette" Helen suggested.

With a grab of Adrien's hand, they started dancing.

"Since Marc isn't here" Donna replied, "Toshiro, wanna be Marc's understudy?"

"Hai, Donna-san" Toshiro replied as he and Donna took the dance floor.

Wade and Samantha started recording for LADUWS and the new Kitty Section website.

 _Dance, boogie wonderland_  
 _Dance, boogie wonderland_

 _Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts of men_  
 _Who need more than they get_  
 _Daylight deals a bad hand to a woman_  
 _Who has laid too many bets_

 _The mirror stares you in the face_  
 _And says "Baby, uh, uh, it don't work"_  
 _You say your prayers though you don't care_  
 _You dance and shake the hurt_

 _Dance, boogie wonderland_  
 _Dance, boogie wonderland_

 _Sound fly through the night_  
 _I chase my vinyl dreams to boogie wonderland_  
 _I find romance when I start to dance in boogie wonderland_  
 _I find romance when I start to dance in boogie wonderland_

 _All the love in the world can't be gone_  
 _All the need to be loved can't be wrong_  
 _All the records are playing and my heart keeps saying_  
 _"Boogie wonderland, wonderland"_

While they were dancing, Donna grabbed Gabriel onto the floor. He tried to get Adrien off the dance floor, but he didn't listen. Instead, they stomp on his feet and made him trip.

Hey Kiddo, It's time for the big finale

"Oh No!" Gabriel traumatically complained.

 _So if you believe in magic_

 _Like I know you do_

 _Then listen to us_

 _Smile at my magic palace_

 _Stinking hunk of Muenster_

 _YEah, yeah ,yeah_

 _Stinking hunk of Muenster_

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa_

 _Stinking hunk of Muenster_

 _YEah, yeah ,yeah_

 _Stinkin hunk of grape ape_

 _Whoa, whoa whoa_

"I can't take this anymore!" Gabriel shouted as he ran off with Nathalie following him.

This made everyone in the restaurant confused, "And I thought Mia, Rocket and Cassian were annoyed by my antics"

The end.


	20. Bad Butler

Marinette was babysitting reporter Nadia Chamack's daughter, "Manon" Nino's brother, "Chris" and Alya's younger twin sisters, "Ella" and "Etta" she was teaching them how to decorate cakes. They were making one for them to eat, the other was for a wedding.

"When can we have some cake" Etta asked

"Yeah," replied Ella, "We're hungry."

"Easy you two" Marinette replied, "You'll get cake."

"There's an ordre of crumpets outside." Mrs. Dupain-Cheng shouted, "And he gave me a tip of an American quarter."

The High Five knew only one person who would tip them with a single quarter, Oggy Murrow.

He was admiring the decor of the bakery when Wade, Helen, Zhou, Toshiro, and Samantha came outside, "Oggy" Wade asked in a surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit, what does it look like" Oggy asked.

"Now isn't a good time Oggy" Samantha replied, "We have to cater for a wedding,"

"Hai" Toshiro replied, "Miss. Bustier is getting married to her fiancé, Romain, today at the Paris-Plages."

"How about later" Oggy asked, "I'm only in town for 3 days."

"Sorry" Samantha replied, "But our catering schedule is full, plus Marinette and Donna has Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: France. And of course Emma is planning to help out Rose with her grammar homework."

Dissapointed, Oggy left, taken his American quarter with him, "I guess the order is cancelled" Mr. Dupain guessed.

Hawk Moth sensed that Oggy was being completely ignored by the High Five, he thought it was perfect prey for his akuma. The Akuma landed on the quarter, "Bad Butler" said Hawk Moth, "I am Hawk Moth, I'm giving you the power to serve the needs to anyone, in a harsh way."

"At your service" Oggy replied as he transformed.

Meanwhile, Emma was at the Couffaine houseboat, helping Rose with her homework, "If I don't get an A on this" Rose frowned, "No more Kitty Section"

"You'll do fine" Emma replied, "Now, what are the defenitions for matrimony, tolerate, and Mastermind.

 _Tolerate- allowing things._

 _Matrimony- Getting married_

 _Mastermind- A person with a outstanding intellect_

Outside, Bad Butler was scolding the good citizens of Paris, harshly. Rose couldn't bare watch, so she hid underneath the bed.

 _Kindness_

Emma transformed into Flutterwings for backup, she quickly contacted Donna for backup, "I think Oggy has turned into an Akumatized monster"

"We're on our way" replied Donna.

 _Miraculous, Simply the Best._

 _Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Magic._

They took off to fight off Bad Butler. Luckily Mr. and Mrs. Dupain Cheng were trying to keep the children from eating the cake, "Come on now" Mrs. Dupain-Cheng said to Chris, "Your the ring bearer for Miss. Bustier's wedding and Manon, Etta and Ella are the flower girls."

"Come on" Mr. Dupain said, "Let's go get changed for the wedding."

Meanwhile, Luka, Ivan, and Adrien were getting ready to prepaire the stage for the wedding. Nino was there to hook up as the opening act. "Why do you have to go first?" Ivan asked.

"Usually acts have an opening one to warm up the crowd," Nino explained, "No one wants a bored audience."

Just then, Bad Butler came in and started scaring people with harsh scolding. "Gee Adrien" Nino said monotonously, "Should you go check on the bride and groom to see if their alright?"

"Your right Nino" Adrien replied monotonously, "I'll go find them.

Adrien left, leaving Ivan and Luka confused.

 _Miraculous, Simply the Best_

He turned into Cat Noir and started fighting off Bad Butler.

The Miraculous Force came in and helped out.

 _Lucky Charm_

Out of the Charm came a big bowl of cake batter. She didn't know what to do with it, "What a we suppose to do" Cat Noir asked, "Start a food fight?"

Ladybug smiled and said, "Exactly."

She tossed the cake batter at Bad Butler, making him mad.

As he was approaching him, Repair Reptile sensed that the akumatized item was Bad Butler's American quarter.

 _Kindness_

 _Cataclysm_

Just like that, the fusion of the Element of Kindness and the cataclysm destroyed the quarter.

 _Time to De-Evilize_

 _Bye Bye Little Butterfly_

 _Miraculous Ladybug_

Everything turned back to normal, including Oggy. Cat Noir took off, "I need to get ready for Miss. Bustier's wedding." he thought to himself, "Kitty Section comes on after DJ Nino"

As Oggy opened his eyes, he sees The Miraculous Force change back. "Are you alright, Og" asked Wade

"So" Oggy replied, "You guys were keeping busy in Paris by being superheroes."

"Of course" Donna explained, "The great-grandfather of our friends, "The Zhao Sisters" gave them the Miraculous to fight off crazy akumatized villains."

Tikki, Chargg, Nayyyy, Snipp, Faanger and Swinger came up and admired Oggy, "Aren't you guys cute" commented Oggy. "SSSSSS sir" Faanger said, "You have sssuch a wonderful tie."

Then Samantha realized something, "You've host weddings before" Samantha said, "Just like your daughter's wedding."

"That's right" Oggy replied.

"Before we left, Mr. Dupain tols us that the guy who was supposed to be the host for Miss. Bustier's wedding called out sick." Samantha explained, "So maybe you could fill in it's shoes."

Oggy nodded his head, knowing it would be a good way to spend time with The High Five.

Later the wedding reception was going on. Oggy came up and said, "Let's congradulate the lovely couple of Caline and Romain."

Caline and Romain came in while everyone applauded. "No to warm up the crowd," Oggy smiled, "Here's the 1 year anniversary of DJ Nino performing while the LADUWS teams of Marinette and Adrien and Donna and Marc dance to"

"How come Bubble Buddy gets to perform and I don't" Rocket asked as he uncomfortably adjusts his top hat.

"Because we don't want you using axes in your act" Emma whispered.

"I Am Groot(You'll scare everyone away)" Groot whispered.

Nino started playing Queen's Crazy Little Thing called love.

 _This thing called love, I just can't handle it_  
 _This thing called love, I must get round to it_  
 _I ain't ready_  
 _Crazy little thing called love_

 _This thing (this thing)_  
 _Called love (called love)_  
 _It cries (like a baby)_  
 _In a cradle all night_  
 _It swings (woo woo)_  
 _It jives (woo woo)_  
 _It shakes all over like a jelly fish_  
 _I kinda like it_  
 _Crazy little thing called love_

After that, Adrien got up to his keyboards while the rest of Kitty Section came up. "Okay folks" shouted Rose, "Time for the masterminds of the main event, so no one would tolerate boredom. For this matrimony dance, we'll be performing, "As Time Goes By" from the old movie Casablanca.

Emma was impressed that she used the 3 words she learned during her homework assignment.

 _You must remember this_  
 _A kiss is just a kiss_  
 _A sigh is just a sigh_  
 _The fundamental things apply_  
 _As time goes by_

 _And when two lovers woo_  
 _They still say "I love you"_  
 _On that you can rely_  
 _No matter what the future brings_  
 _As time goes by_

 _Moonlight and love songs_  
 _Never out of date_  
 _Hearts full of passion_  
 _Jealousy and hate_  
 _Woman needs man, and man must have his mate_  
 _That no one can deny_

 _It's still the same old story_  
 _A fight for love and glory_  
 _A case of do or die_  
 _The world will always welcome lovers_  
 _As time goes by_

After the wedding, Zhou sensed danger in an alleyway. There they saw some aliens, seriously injured, "We were trying to learn about Earth cheese when a group of rude thugs beated us up and stole them." explained the leader.

"Not to mention that their leader had the lamest name ever." replied another as they giggled.

Donna had a feeling that Taserface and his boys did this to them, she didn't want anyone to see the aliens, so she called her boyfriend, rememebring that his mom is an alien doctor, "Hey there Babe" Michael answered, "I was just about to call you."

"Listen, we found some cheese hunting aliens." Donna replied, "They got mugged by a bunch of stupid criminals. I need you and your mom to get over to Paris straight away."

"No worry, Babe" Michael replied, "We're in Cordonia, a small country of the coast of France."

Donna was surprised, she couldn't wait to kiss her Mikey again.

The end.


	21. Desastre Del Chef

At the bakery, Tom and Sabine were putting up new chairs and tables for the customers to sit at. Mr. and Dr. Andor, Jantrice, Bodhi, Helen, and Shu Tao were also helping them up. "So," Mrs. Dupain-Cheng asked Dr. Andor, "You're a doctor from Donna's hometown of Rosewood, PA."

"You could say that" Dr. Andor replied, "We came to Cordonia for an educational trip for some of the students."

"That's right" Mr. Andor replied, "We don't want the Rosewood School district to get furious about not letting some of the students miss out on school."

Helen then got an email from school.

 _Francoise Dupont High's first ever, Salsa Power Day._

"Yum" Mr. Dupain smiled, "Chips and salsa"

"I don't they mean that kind of salsa, Mr. Dupain" Helen replied

"Plus there's a catering order for Francoise Dupont High" Mrs. Dupain-Cheng recalled, " 12 sohnos, 14 pan dulces, 16 tres leeches cakes, and 18 Ensaimadas"

Mr. Andor REALLY knew what was going on and wasn't happy about it.

"It's a good thing the NSA would be covering the bill so they won't let Donna get crazier even more" Bodhi whispered.

Later, they arrived at Francoise Dupont High "No she didn't, No she didn't, No she didn't,-" Mr. Andor shouted as they reached the school.

But she did, Donna thought they would have a Salsa Power Day at school, a day dedicated to Latin American dancing. The only teacher not to approve Salsa Power Day was Ms. Mendeleiev, who thought it was rather silly.

Donna was up dancing with Principal Damocles

 _Lucky you were born that far away so_

 _We could both make fun of distance_

 _Lucky that I love a foreign land for_

 _The lucky fact of your existence_

 _Baby, I would climb the Andes solely_

 _To count the freckles on your body_

 _Never could imagine there were only_

 _Ten million ways to love somebody_

 _Can't you see_

 _I'm at your feet_

 _Whenever, wherever_

 _We're meant to be together_

 _I'll be there and you'll be near_

 _And that's the deal my dear_

 _There over, hereunder_

 _You'll never have to wonder_

 _We can always play by ear_

 _But that's the deal my dear_

Donna came up with the idea last week when she saw Mr. Damocles eating numerous tortilla chips and salsa and complaining about not staying in shape. Vice Principal Harpele thought it would be a great idea to promote LADUWS: France and to prove that girls who're overweight can samba."

"See" Mr. Andor shouted, "That girl is out of control. Why couldn't Michael date a normal girl for once?"

"Because you know me Dad" Michael replied, "I love girls who're CRAZY!"

Mr. Andor took a spatula from Mr. Dupain. He was going to scold her with it, but she thought it was a cooking utensil fencing match, so she grabbed a rubber spatula. "En Garde" shouted Donna, "Fence"

She pressed the rubber spatula on Mr. Andor and he fell. "I gotta get out of here!" shouted Mr. Andor as he ran off in crazy.

Hawk Moth sensed Mr. Andor's annoyance to Donna's antics. It was perfect The Akuma. Once Mr. Andor reached the park, he removed his glasses. That's when the akuma pressed his spatula, "Desastre del chef" Hawk Moth said, "I am Hawk Moth, I'm giving you the power to punish the CRAZY by trapping them in junk food, in return you must steal Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous."

"With Pleasure" Mr. Andor growled as he transformed.

Back at Salsa Power Day, they were having lunch. "-And the is from Brazil," Donna said.

"Wow, Donna," Alya said, "You know your way around food."

"This is what happens when you were an 8-year-old dancer touring with CLST" Donna replied, "My Dad was part of the roadies while my mom did the costumes."

"She gets her fashion from Mrs. Solo" Emma explained, "And her wild nature from Mr. Solo"

Suddenly, Desastre Del Chef came out of the open and unleashed junk food towards the students. He unleashed Guatemalan sweet bread towards Luka, trapped Juleka in a Tres Leches cake, and tossed Brigadeiros at Alix. THen he glared at Donna, she used her force powers to see that it was Mr. Andor akumatized and that he was attacking the CRAZY students. "Dr. Andor" she shouted, "Get all the normal students to safety."

Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng decided to do the same thing. Marinette knew that she didn't want to blow her cover, so she told her parents that she'll go find any other WEIRD students.

In an empty hallway, The High Five, Donna, Shu Tao, Mifeng, Emma, and Donna transformed.

 _Miraculous, Simply the Best_

Little did they know is that Adrien was in the room with the other normal students. He needed a way to fight of Desastre Del Chef without anyone knowing that he's Cat Noir. Nino got an idea, he tripped and shouted, "I think I sprained my ankle"

Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng and Dr. Andor looked after a fake-injured Nino while Adrien snooks off to turn into Cat Noir.

 _Miraculous, Simply the Best_

He rushed up to the trapped students.

 _Cataclysm_

He destroyed the pastries and Luka, Juleka and Alix ran off to safety.

The rest of the Miraculous Force came and thanked Cat Noir for freeing the trapped weird students while they hold Desastre Del Chef. Wild Boar decided to do a little cooking.

 _Bacon_

Out of her frying pan came a giant fudge brownie.

This caused Desastre Del Chef to get distracted.

 _Lucky Charm_

Out of the Yoyo came a Payment Terminal.

Ladybug thought she could use the hot sauce they had for their Salsa Power Day and trap Desastre Del Chef. After step sprayed the sauce on, Sweet Bee wrapped him up and grabbed the spatula. Then she broke it in two.

 _Time to De-Evilize_

 _Bye Bye Butterfly_

 _Miraculous Ladybug_

Like magic, everything turned back to normal, including Mr. Andor. They took off so they could avoid having their cover blown.

Meanwhile, Dr. Andor and Michael came to see if Mr. Andor was alright, "Are you okay, Dear" she asked.

But he was distracted by the large brownie. Everyone came out and giggled while they took photos of him. He opened his eyes to see that the entire school is looking at him, yet his vision was too fuzzy. Donna sensed that his glasses were left at the park. Tikki, Pollen, Chargg, Nayyyy, Swinger, Fangger and Daizzi rushed to the park, picked up his glasses and secretly placed them in Michael's jacket, only for him to see the cute little kwamis.

"Don't hurt us mister" Tikki whispered, "We're friends with Donna."

"I know" Michael replied, "The kwamis."

"So what's happened to him," asked Dr. Andor.

"Those were Akumas," Nayyyy explained, "Akumas are crazy small moths that take over objects that people are in contact with." Donna explained, "It allows people to get powers and follows the orders of the controller. Whoever he is."

The next night was 80s night at Let's All Dance Until We're Sick.

Marinette and Adrien were finishing up their routine with Gloria Estefan's "Get on Your Feet"

 _Get up and make it happen_

 _Stand up, stand up, stand up and take some action_

 _Gotta get on your feet, yeah, yeah_

 _Don't stop before it's over_

 _Get on your feet_

 _The weight is off your shoulder_

 _Get on your feet_

 _Get up, get up, get up and make it happen_

 _Get on your feet_

 _Stand up, stand up and take some action_

 _Get on your feet_

 _Get up, stand up_

 _Don't stop before it's over_

 _You got to get on your feet yeah yeah_

 _The weight is off your shoulder_

"Let's hear it for Marinette and Adrien," shouted Alec, "Next up, Marc and Donna will be dancing to a Bollywood remix of Simple Minds' Don't you Forget about me

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey_

 _Ooh woh_

 _Won't you come to see about me?_

 _I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

 _Tell me your troubles and doubts_

 _Giving me everything inside and out and_

 _Love's strange so real in the dark_

 _Think of the tender things that we were working on_

 _Slow change may pull us apart_

 _When the light gets into your heart, baby_

 _Don't you, forget about me_

 _Don't, don't, don't, don't_

 _Don't you, forget about me_

 _Will you stand above me?_

 _Look my way, never love me_

 _Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_

 _Down, down, down_

 _Will you recognize me?_

 _Call my name or walk on by_

 _Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_

 _Down, down, down, down_

Mylene and Ivan were both dancing to Walking on Sunshine from Katrina and The Waves

 _I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure_

 _And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door_

 _Now every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down_

 _'Cause I just can't wait 'til you write me you're coming around_

 _I'm walking on sunshine (Wow!)_

 _I'm walking on sunshine (Wow!)_

 _I'm walking on sunshine (Wow!)_

 _And don't it feel good_

 _Hey, alright now_

 _And don't it feel good, hey!_

During their dance, Ivan accidentally got some cramps but got back up. By the end, everyone cheered for Mylene and Ivan's dance routine.

"Okay folks," shouted Alec, "It's time to find out who goes home."

After a few dancers, They were down to two teams, Mylene and Ivan and Donna and Marc, "And the next couple staying on the show is-" Alec said as he looked at the letter, "Donna and Marc."

Donna and Marc gave each other a high five. Michael was in the audience, rooting for her, "Way to go, Babe!"

"I'm sorry Mylene and Ivan," Alec said, "It's time for you to take the Long and Winding Road."

"Hey Mylene," said Ivan, "Sorry I accidentally got down on the floor while we were dancing"

"That's okay" Mylene smiled as she kissed her boyfriend, "We did our best"

Then they started making out, with Donna and Marc watching them, "Plus-sized love" smiled Donna as she sees Nathaniel, "And looks like Nathaniel is here to see you, I love guest lists."

Nathaniel waved at Marc, whom he held hands with and took off.

The end.

 **Note: The way the Miraculous Force defeats Desastre De Chef is similar to how she defeated Kung Food**


	22. Dr Harmful

At Nostradamus Elementary, Dr. Andor was giving a volunteer lecturer on medical emergencies. "Okay children," Dr. Andor said, "Your principal insisted that I lecture you on medical safety. Who wants to go first?"

"Let us do it. Dr. Andor!" Sun Hee shouted.

"Yeah us" shouted Ludovic.

Since no one else was interested, Ludovic, Zhou, Qiang Qing, and Sun Hee came up, "Painful Pierre is choking on some food" Dr. Andor explained, "What do you do?"

"Do we kiss him?" Sun Hee asked.

"I'm not gay," Zhou said, "But this is too weird. Kissing a mannequin"

"It's not a kiss" Dr. Andor replied, "It's called, CPR"

Dr. Andor covered her mouth, knowing she blabbed out the answer.

"Hey" Zhou shouted, "Galen wouldn't have done this to a woman that isn't Lyra."

"As in, Galen of Pergamon," Natacha asked, "He's that Ancient Roman doctor who did early surgery work."

"That's right" Dr. Andor annoyingly said, "And don't bring up that name, Natacha"

"You mean Galen?" Natacha

"Yeah, it upsets her," Zhou shouted.

"Dr. Andor, calm down." Qiang Qing said as Dr. Andor left.

Hawk Moth sensed Dr. Andor's volunteer lecture being ruined by mentioning her late father's name, it was perfect for his Akuma.

The Akuma landed on her, Stethoscope "Dr. Harmful" said Hawk Moth, "I am Hawk Moth, I'm giving you the power to spread migraines to everyone, giving them horrible nightmares. In return, I need you to steal Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous"

"The Doctor is in the house" Dr. Andor smiled as she transformed.

Later that night, everyone was getting ready for bed, "So I heard that Dr. Andor's little medical safety lecture didn't go so well." Wade explained.

"Yeah" Zhou replied, "She got upset after I constantly mentioned Galen in it."

"But you didn't upset her on purpose," Sun Hee said, "Didn't you"

"No" Zhou replied, "By the way, why are you here Sun Hee?"

"Mireille has a late night talk show guest appearance and I'm staying over with you guys." Sun Hee explained as she cuddled up to him, "Plus it would be a good chance to get to know each other better."

"EWW" Zhou replied, "Don't get your cooties all over me."

Everyone else giggled, knowing that cooties aren't real. Suddenly, they saw Kagami outside sleeping. Plus she was getting some migraines.

Marinette, Helen, Samantha, and Donna decided to take care of some, "Sugar inspections". Wade, Toshiro, Zhou, and Emma knew they were really going to take down the akumatized villain, so they played along.

 _Miraculous, simply the best._

Ladybug, Repair Reptile, Mistress Monkey, and Harmona took off. Back in Marinette's bedroom, Sun Hee was up looking at the stars, Zhou came up. "So Sun Hee" Zhou said, "You love your sister?"

"Of course" Sun Hee replied, "She's my inspiration to me. Without her, I wouldn't have gotten my weather precaution badge in my scout troop."

"Toshiro was like a big brother to me," Zhou explained, "We were neighbors when his family moved to Rosewood from Japan. My mom was a very young mother. After she graduated from high school, she found out she was pregnant with me. By the time I was 5, she feared that I might grow up without a father. So she went to America's Most Eligible. That's where she met my stepdad."

"Really" Sun Hee replied, "I had a cousin who competed on France's Most Eligible and won 6th place."

"That's cool" Zhou smiled.

As Zhou and Sun Hee was starting to get to know each other better, Wade and Emma looked at one of the drawers to see how the other kwamis, Mooroo, and Baby Groot are doing. "I am Groot(How is Donna going)" Baby Groot asked

"Donna is doing great" Wade whispered, "She's taking down the mean doctor. Now go back to sleep"

Vee started playing a lullaby version of Queen's Somebody to Love while they fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Adrien woke up to get a glass of water when he checked the news report on his phone, seeing Ladybug, Mistress Monkey, Repair Reptile and Harmona fighting Dr. Harmful off, he decided to help them out.

 _Miraculous, Simply the Best._

He took off in the night to save the day.

As Repair Reptile, Mistress Monkey, Harmona and Ladybug were fighting them off, lightning bolts came out from a red hero, "Bolting Prism," Harmona smiled, "Good timing."

"Couldn't let the Babe get harmed" Bolting Prism shouted. "And what happened to my mom"

"That's Michael" Marinette asked in a whisper.

"That's right" Donna replied, "Bolting Prism, your mother has turned into an Akumatized zombie and I sense that the Akuma is in her stethoscope."

"I think your right Harmona" shouted Repair Reptile,

"Time to go to The Emergancey Room," shouted Dr. Harmful as she made a giant pill.

 _Cataclysm_

Cat Noir came and helped them out.

Dr. Harmful tried to get to them, Mistress Monkey got out her bow and arrow.

 _Going Bananas_

She unleashed a path of bananas peels so they can buy Ladybug time to use a Lucky Charm.

 _Lucky Charm_

Out of it came a big box of bandages. She looked at Dr. Harmful and decided to trap her in the big bandages. She tossed them at her, Dr. Harmful tripped on a banana peel and her stethoscope broke.

 _Time to De-Evilize_

 _Bye Bye Butterfly_

 _Miraculous Ladybug_

Just like that, everyone was getting a good night sleep. "I'm off to hit the hay, My Lady" smiled Cat Noir as he left.

"So," Bolting Prism said, "That's the famous Cat Noir."

Later, they returned home without letting Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng noticing. Michael was carrying his mother so he can make sure she's alright.

"-And it turns out" Zhou replied, "The price was an Empress She-Wolf figure from Adolescence Genetically Altered Karate Cows"

"My favorite AGAKC villain was the scarlet samurai" Sun Hee replied, "It's kind of funny that he looks like Toshiro's Oasis Avatar, "Daito"

On Marinette's bed, Dr. Andor woke up, "What just happened?"

"You were turned into an akumatized zombie Dr. Andor" Donna explained, "So we thought it was best if we were the doctor because it would be too strange if a doctor operated on themselves."

"That would be rather strange" Dr. Andor replied,

Meanwhile, at the Fu Day Spa, Master Fu was drinking the special tea that makes him live longer, that's when he heard footsteps from his 3 great-granddaughters, "Out again, girls?" he asked.

"We did great-grandpa" replied Shu Tao, "It was the double feature movie of Blackbird movies"

"I loved it when Blackbird defeated the Laugher and sent him to jail" Qian Qing smiled. "He's WAY COOLER than the Quizzler"

Then Mifeng noticed something, "Are you drinking your special tea with the Chángshòu herb." she asked, "The one that makes you live longer"

"That's right" Master Fu replied, "And I'm afraid that after this batch and the 2 bags I have. It might be the last of the Changshou Herb"

"One cup every 48 hours" Shu Tao replied, "Or else you're pushing up daisies."

"I love daisies, Shu Tao" Mifeng replied.

Shu Tao got a little upset, so she walked upstairs and went through a scrapbook of her time since she moved to Paris.

She looked at the times where she first met her best friends, their first free spa treatment, their movie outings to old Chinese movies, where they celebrated Chinese New Year, and where they celebrated their birthdays with sparkling candles.

Shu Tao began to fear about the future of the Fu Day Spa. She doesn't know who's going to run the place, herself, her parents, or her uncle.

The end.


	23. Roadside

It's the annual parent-teacher conference at Francoise Dupont High. Principal Damocles was going over Adrien's behavior with Mr. Agreste. After a few words, he left the office, where he sees Donna. "Hello, Donalie," he said.

"Mr. Agreste," Donna said, "You have to take her easy for one.

"I'm not going to forget how you trashed my office and broke my glasses" growled Mr. Agreste, "I had to find 6 stores to find a new pair. Plus I'm not over the whole Chubby Cheese Incident."

"Stinkin hunk of Munster" Donna smiled.

"No more!" shouted Mr. Agreste as he took off in horror.

"I remember taking Chloe to Chubby Cheese's for her 8th birthday," said an elderly man with a sash that looked like the French flag.

"Mayor Bourgeois, Mrs. Bourgeois" shouted Marinette, "What brings you here"

"Chloe said that you ruined her life" Mrs. Bourgeois explained, "Always stealing her man and not dancing with him on Let's All Dance Until We're Sick."

"She didn't want to dance with Kim" Mayor Bourgeois replied.

"Apparently" Donna replied, "The producers wanted the partners with the most pizzazz. Adrien and Marinette make a great team. Besides, Marinette loves him for who he is."

Adrien heard the whole thing and was startled by the fact about Chloe's complaint. He explained that Chloe was one of his childhood, "Friends" and as a kid, his dad forced him to hang out with the snobby rich kids instead of the middle-class people. They never leave him alone and whenever he wants to play or hang out, they ignore him for no reason."

"Come on now, Adrien," Mayor Bourgeois said, "There's nothing wrong with the children of my servants and lawyers."

"Their not friends" Adrien shouted, "Their phonies, I like Marinette and her posse better."

"Let's leave" Mrs. Bourgeois replied, "We don't want to be around a bunch of sloppy joes."

"Plus I need bird feed for my birds" Chloe replied.

As they left, Donna said, "Now we know where Chloe gets her snobbish behavior"

"Marlena and Otis Cesaire" shouted Vice Principal Harpele, "Your up next"

Meanwhile, at the underground hospital in Cordonia, Mr. Andor was serving the aliens who got mugged with their cheese some Cordonian cheese sandwiches. Outside the cafeteria, he heard a "LOYALTY" Michael was redecorating the hallways in a Rainbow Dash style.

As he finished another Rainbow Dash mural with her saying, "AWESOME!" K-2 Mach 2 grabbed him, "You would not believe how angry your father is."

Mr. Andor came up in rage, because he did a mural without permission, "Give me the harmony ring."

"Dad," Michael said, "Without it, I'm not Bolting Prism"

"It's for your own good." Mr. Andor replied.

Michael removed the Loyalty ring and gave it to his father, "FINE" shouted Michael as he took off.

In Hawk Moth's lair, he sensed Michael without his Harmony ring, he wouldn't be the hero Donna knew. He decided to akomatize Michael. The Akuma grabbed a hold of his laptop, "Roadside" he said, "I am Hawkmoth, I'm giving you the power to capture all the grownups in Paris into your laptop. In return, you must give me the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous"

"As you wish, Hawk Moth," Michael said as he transformed.

Mr. and Dr. Andor came outside to see if their son is alright, but he trapped them in his laptop, "This can't be good." Dr. Andor replied, "Just hope Bodhi doesn't back up the pipe system again."

Later, he arrived in Paris, trapping all the grownups of Paris, including Nathalie, "This is the worst idea, ever" Nathalie complained. "They're going to suspect sometime."

As they were looking around the laptop, Dr. Andor noticed that the only adult not captured was Mr. Agreste.

Meanwhile, Officer Raincomprix and Sabrina were coming out of their meeting when he got a report of another villain kidnapping the adults. "On my way" shouted Officer Raincomprix took off to arrest him. "Looks like he could use some backup" Marinette suggested.

"It's a good thing that Mr. Dupain is in the bathroom after eating all those baguette bread," Wade replied.

"And my mom has his laxatives" Marinette replied back.

 _Miraculous, Simply the Best._

Meanwhile, Gabriel and Adrien were at a music store doing a piano duet for a music commercial. That's when Adrien saw Roadside coming in and abducting all the adults, except Mr. Agreste.

After he left, Adrien needed a way to distract his father in order to turn into Cat Noir. Plagg got everything covered. He squirted a pen on Gabriel's vest and his glasses, "If you excuse me, son" Gabriel said, "I need to find a bathroom to wash off."

Adrien had his chance to transform.

 _Miraculous Simply the Best._

He came up to Roadside and fought him off. Roadside zapped a lightning bold, Luckily, he used a cataclysm to destroy your laser.

Our heroes came to Roadside and Cat Noir in time.

 _Torero_

 _Going Bananas_

 _Daimyos Dash_

After they took down Roadside, it was Ladybug's time to use a Lucky Charm.

 _Lucky Charm_

Out of the charm came a raccoon toy. Then Donna remembered Michael telling her about the time he messed up the Save the Raccoons rally as a child. "Hey Roadside" Donna shouted, "There's a raccoon in need of protection."

Roadside recalled his childhood and rushed and dropped the laptop. It released the Akuma

 _Time to De-Evilize_

 _Bye Bye Butterfly_

 _Miraculous Ladybug_

Just like that, the adults of Paris were freed from the laptop. Michael helped his parents up, "That Roadside thing was pretty strange." he said,

"Wait," Marinette asked, "You remember what happened?"

"Out of all the kisses I gave him," Donna replied, "My force powers shed off."

After a little interview with Captain Couffaine, it was Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, "Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng" Principal Damocles, "Not only your in charge of your daughter's behavior, your mostly in charge of Mr. Watts, Miss. Cooke, Mr. Akihide, Miss. Hawkings, and Miss. Solo. After they came here, things have been going crazy about this Miraculous Force. Luckily the Let's All Dance Until We're Sick idea and the whole Salsa Power Day shebang has got me on my feet. I've been trying to find a way to balance my diet and to make gym class exciting."

"That is true" Mr. Dupain replied, "I have been eating too much cake lately and we're so proud of Marinette for staying in the competition and being in the internship this summer."

Outside, everyone was stoked that the faculty was going bananas about Salsa Power Day and LADUWS. "Marinette has a bright future ahead of her" Principal Damocles smiled.

Outside, they hugged their daughter for livening up the school with LADUWS and Salsa Power Day, "I didn't do it myself" Marinette replied, "Donna came up with the idea."

Chloe was horrified, "How come I never came up with those ideas." she asked.

"Because you lack in imagination Chloe" Donna replied.

"I need to feed my birds!" Chloe said as she took off.

Back at the hospital, the kwamis were helping out with Michael's murals. They did one with a rainbow. As Dr. Andor returned from a patient's room, she liked it. There she did a little finger-painting routine on it, "Trapped in a body of an 8-year-old."

"You guessed it" Dr. Andor replied as she continued.

Mr. Andor came in and was horrified by this, "I never understand medicine doctors with minds of 8-year-olds" Mr. Andor growled.

The End.


	24. Pom Pom

The High Five, Emma, Alya, Marinette, Rocket, Baby Groot, the kwamis and Donna were all looking for a wild drummer, "ANIMAL?! ANIMAL?!" they shouted.

Adrien was doing some window shopping when he spotted them looking for Animal. Baby Groot hid in Donna's bag so he wouldn't get exposed. "Hey, there guys," Adrien asked, "What's up?"

"Well," Alya said, "We were delivering a catering order to a country club when Animal wandered off. You would not believe how crazy these things get."

"I'll help you find him." Adrien replied, "Animal, where are you"

"WOMAN! WOMAN!" shouted a voice.

They found Animal in the park, scarring off Sabrina, Aurore, and Chloe. "Here Animal" shouted Donna, "Come to Donnie"

"Donna! Donna!" Animal shouted as he hugged her.

After they placed their chain on him, they helped Chloe, Sabrina, and Aurore down from the tree, "Your little creature just ruined our pampering in the park" Chloe shouted.

"Chloe" Sabrina said as she got down from the tree, "Isn't there another reason why you're here?"

"Oh yeah" Mia replied, "My pen pal is visiting from Pennsylvania and I don't want any weirdoes messing it up."

"Pen Pal from Pennsylvania" Donna asked.

Just then, Chloe got a text. It was her pen pal, she was arriving in the park in a red bonnet. A girl with a red bonnet and an elaborate dress came in. With the removal of the bonnet, she revealed to be Donna's rival from Rosewood, "Mia Warren"

"MIA?!" Donna asked in horror, "Your Chloe's pen pal?"

"Hey there, Solo" Mia snarled, "I'm in Pari for the weekend, and it was a perfect time for me to visit my pen pal, Chloe Bourgeois"

"Triple the bad blondes," Wade said in horror.

"Don't forget our red-haired tutor" Aurore replied.

Mia got out her pom poms because she was working on a new cheer routine.

 _Berry, Berry, it's the best_

 _We will beat all the rest_

 _Francoise Dupont is the School of Light_

 _Where Chloe rules with all her might._

The High Five, Adrien, Marinette, Emma, and Donna were petrified by Mia's cheer. "That's not a cheer," Donna said, "This is a cheer,"

By a cheer, she used the power of Laughter to summon 2 pom poms.

 _Paris Paris, it's the best_

 _From the north to south, to east, and west_

 _Guarded by a cat and a ladybug_

 _It makes me give a big hug._

 _Go, Miraculous!_

Mia, Chloe, and Aurore laughed, but everyone else cheered, "That's a real cheer routine, Mia," Sabrina said.

Mia got so annoyed, she marched off.

Hawk Moth sensed Mia's annoyance of Donna's crazy behavior. He thought it was perfect prey for his Akuma. "Pom Pom," he said, "I am Hawk Moth, I give you the power to make everyone cheer for you. In return, you must steal the ladybug and black cat miraculous."

"Hawk Moth, Hawk Moth, your the man, If you can't do it, No one can" Mia smiled as she transformed.

Later, Marinette and friends were all getting some ice cream at Andre's gelato cart. "Ice Cream! Ice Cream!" shouted Animal.

"Calm down Animal," Emma said, "You'll get your ice cream."

Just then, Andre moved off saying, "This gelato is for Pom Pom"

"Who's Pom Pom?" Wade asked as they spotted Mia, Akumatized

"I think that's Pom Pom" Samantha suggested.

"I gotta run" both Marinette and Adrien shouted as they both took off.

The High Five got concern on Adrien's behavior, suspecting that he might be Cat Noir.

 _Miraculous Simply The Best_

They both started to take down Pom Pom.

Kumakarat did a Booming attack to slow her down, Harmon did an Honesty attack as well.

 _Lucky Charm_

Out of the yoyo came a camera, she didn't know what to do with it. Then she decided to trick Pom Pom into a photo shoot, and she did, Shurihorse and Buffaload pushed Andre's Gelato cart down the road and it made Pom Pom jump, dropping her pom poms.

 _Cataclysm_

He destroyed the pom poms, releasing the Akuma.

 _Time to De-evilize_

 _Bye Bye Butterfly_

 _Miraculous Ladybug_

Everything turned back to normal, including Mia. She started to fall when Flutterwings and Harmona helped her out, only for her to walk off.

"Drat" shouted Hawk Moth, "They foiled me again. I warn you Ladybug and Cat Noir, next time this will be your last Pep Rally.

Later that night, they were broadcasting Beatles Week on Let's All Dance Until We're Sick. Marinette and Adrien were just finishing up their Salsa rendition of Ob-La-Di Ob-La-Da

 _Desmond has a barrow in the market place_

 _Molly is the singer in a band_

 _Desmond says to Molly "girl I like your face"_

 _And Molly says this as she takes him by the hand_

 _Obladi oblada life goes on brahhh_

 _Lala how the life goes on_

 _Obladi Oblada life goes on brahhh_

 _Lala how the life goes on_

"Okay folks, let's hear it for Marinette and Adrien" shouted Alec, "A few weeks ago was the birthday of the late George Harrison. To celebrate him and his love for Indian culture, Donna and Marc dancing to While My Guitar Gently Weeps"

 _I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping_

 _While my guitar gently weeps_

 _I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping_

 _Still, my guitar gently weeps._

 _I don't know why nobody told you_

 _How to unfold your love_

 _I don't know how someone controlled you_

 _They bought and sold you._

 _I look at the world and I notice it's turning_

 _While my guitar gently weeps_

 _With every mistake, we must surely be learning_

 _Still, my guitar gently weeps._

Chloe, Mia, Auore, and Sabrina tried to hack into the system and rig the votes, but Baby Groot and the Kwamis saw them and decided to use the element of surprise. They reflected the lights on the trio, who fell down onto the stage, "I think I ripped my new pants" Chloe said

"Chloe!" shouted Donna, "You're ruining our act."

"Well," Mia shouted, "Your the one overshadowing me, Solo! Now we won't be able to rig the votes and make you look like a monkey."

"Tell that to the cameras," Donna said as the security kicked the trio out, "This is what happens when you cheat in competitions girls," Sabrina said.

Outside the TV studio, they met Lila, who recently broke up with her boyfriend because he saw her flirting with another man. She thought about joining Chloe's posse, but Chloe refused, "After what happened on Valentine's Day" he shouted, "I can't be friends with a girl who's worse than me."

She walked off with Lila looking at the TV, "Let's hear it for the teams of Marinette+Adrien and Donna+Marc" Alec shouted, "See ya next week on Let's All Dance Until We're Sick France."

Afterward, Marinette and Adrien were dancing to their routine with Lila watching them. She was there for a Licorice commercial, "So" she said, "Getting all tangled in your dancing. Maybe I could fill in Marinette's shoes."

Before she had a chance to kiss Adrien, the director found Lila and dragged her to the set for the commercial recording. The Kwamis laugh as they ate their apple slices.

 **Note: The camera charm was inspired by the Reflekta Miraculous episode.**


	25. Professor Cryptid

After a little photoshoot, the children of Muss. Bustien's Class, Zhou, Shu Tao, and Qiang Qing, Helen and Shu Tao walked into the Louver, "Now remember" Helen said, "Shu Tao are the other chaperones, so we can help Zhou, Shu Tao and Qiang Qing with their education"

"We didn't need any help," Zhou said,

"Zhou" Qiang Qing replied, "You painted Principal Houdard's office red and ate her rare chocolate."

"I thought it would be fun" Zhou replied.

"Plus for punishment, it was either this or read Rainbow Magic books to the others in the auditorium" Sun Hee replied, "We're only here to observe your behavior on the trip."

"Whatever" Zhou growled.

Toshiro giggled, knowing Zhou didn't want to get in trouble even more.

Then Professor Oberon came in, "I am Professor Sheldon Oberon" "But you guys can call me, "Shelly"

As Zhou was about to tease him for his girly name, Sun Hee covered his hand. Then she blushed.

Prof. Oberon was horrified when Adrien said his last name. So he kicked him out of the museum, "No Agrestes allowed!"

Adrien started feeling bad that he's banned from the Louver. Plagg came out of his shirt, "Your banned" he asked, "But why"

"Don't know" Adrien answered, "Professor Oberon was once hired by my dad to go on an expedition to China, this was the same time my mother died. Her name was, "Emilie"

"Emilie" Plagg replied, "That's a beautiful name."

Hawk Month sensed the trauma Professor Oberon had about a past event involving The Agreste name. It was perfect prey for his Akuma. The Akuma landed on Professor Oberon's Pith Helmet, "Professor Cryptid" he said, "I am Hawk Moth, I give you the power to spread heiroglyphics and make them hurt anyone who comes in contact with Adrien Agreste. In return, you must steal the Miraculous of the Ladybug and the Black Cat."

"Let the search begin" Professor Oberon smiled as he transformed.

Back inside, Jalil took over the tour, "Hey Big Bro" shouted Alix, "So when do we go to the gift shop."

Everyone looked at Alix in anger, "What?" she asked.

Then Professor Cryptid came in causing chaos in the museum, "My dad is going to kill me if that man doesn't leave" Jalil said to himself.

Our heroes took off to the Greek statue wing.

 _Miraculous, Simply the Best_

 _Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Magic, Harmonize_

They found Professor Cryptid in the renaissance art wing, Repair Reptile noticed something, "Wait a sec Y'all," Repair Reptile said, "That's Professor Oberon, apparently Adrien mentioning his last name traumatized him."

Little did they know, is that Cat Noir saw the whole thing. He realized that Prof. Oberon's traumatizing was his fault. So he decided to take him down.

 _Professor. Cryptid sent out some lions to attack, but a little_ Cataclysm destroyed the tigers.

 _Lucky Charm_

Out of the Yoyo came a bucket of confetti. She told Harmona and Flutterwings to use their wing powers on Professor Oberon. They flapped so hard, it distracted Prof. Cryptid, it made him trip and break his hat in two.

 _Time to De-Evilize_

 _Bye Bye Butterfly_

 _Miraculous Ladybug_

Everything turned back to normal, including Professor Oberon. Cat Noir took off while the others changed back. Professor Oberon saw them turn back to normal and was amazed, "So The High Five are part of The Miraculous Force"

"We helped too." Emma said.

"Thank you for freeing me from those crazy akumas" Professor Oberon replied.

"How do you know about the akumas" asked Samantha.

Professor Oberon got so tramautized he said, "I rather not say"

Later that night, LADUWS: France were filming live at the Louver. The Producers suggested that they should have a reality check and film at an actual landmark. "Now for the finale" shouted Ale "Marinette and Adrien and Donna and Marc dancing to Billy Joel's We didn't start the fire. Featuring the DJ styling of DJ Nino."

 _Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnnie Ray_

 _South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio_

 _Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, television_

 _North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe_

 _Rosenbergs, H-bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom_

 _Brando, "The King and I" and "The Catcher in the Rye"_

 _Eisenhower, vaccine, England's got a new queen_

 _Marciano, Liberace, Santayana goodbye_

 _We didn't start the fire_

 _It was always burning_

 _Since the world's been turning_

 _We didn't start the fire_

 _No, we didn't light it_

 _But we tried to fight it_

 _Joseph Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Prokofiev_

 _Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Bloc_

 _Roy Cohn, Juan Peron, Toscanini, Dacron_

 _Dien Bien Phu falls, "Rock Around the Clock"_

 _Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team_

 _Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, Elvis Presley, Disneyland_

 _Bardot, Budapest, Alabama, Krushchev_

 _Princess Grace, "Peyton Place", trouble in the Suez_

 _We didn't start the fire_

 _It was always burning_

 _Since the world's been turning_

 _We didn't start the fire_

 _No, we didn't light it_

 _But we tried to fight it_

As they were enjoying themselves, Professor Oberon sees Mr. Agreste in the crowd. He got mad and walked up to him, "Can we talk alone. Mr. Agreste" he asked.

In an area, they were both alone, "Sheldon" Mr. Agreste replied, "I heard you kicked my son out of the Louver."

"Because it reminded me of what happened in China" Prof. Oberon replied, "But his ban his lift because he's nothing like you, Gabriel."

"His ban" Mr. Agreste asked in rage, "What about mine?"

"You are never entering the Louver again, ever," Professor Oberon said, "And if you try to sue LADUWS or keep Adrien from achieving his dreams, I'm going to report you to the police for child abuse."

With anger, he and Nathalie left. Nathalie gave Prof. Oberon a death glare and left.

 _We didn't start the fire_

 _It was always burning_

 _Since the world's been turning_

 _We didn't start the fire_

 _No, we didn't light it_

 _But we tried to fight it_

Afterward, the Applause meter was reaching to 9.8 for both teams.

"Okay people" shouted Alec, "Let's see who's staying and who's going."

He looked at the envelope and read that two students/ contemporary dancers named, "Lena" and "Enzo" from Louis Braille High are staying in the competition.

"The next do stay in the competition" Alec announced as he looked closely to the letter, "Donna and Marc"

Donna and Marc were both relieved that there still in the competition, so was Michael.

Marinette was still nervous, so was Adrien. Tikki and Plagg were both worried that Marinette and Adrien wouldn't make it to the final three, "And the final pair of dancers in the final three are-" said as he read closely, "Marinette and Adrien

"I'm sorry Gaelle and Gaspard," "It's time to dance to take the Long and Winding Road."

Gaelle and Gaspard took off, wishing the other competitors good luck.

 **The End.**


	26. Clanker

At Nostradamus Elm, The Triplets were there in their human forms, "Tell me again why we're here?" Anouck asked.

"Because sœur, Tante Jyn wanted to keep the aliens from being blown" Alexandre replied, "So she's letting us stay here in Paris."

"We're aliens too, frère," Anouck replied back.

"You must be the French students from Rosewood" Sun Hee suggested.

"Oui," Benjamin said, "C'est nous. I'm Benjamin, and these are my siblings, Anouck, and Alexandre."

"Welcome to Nostradamus Elementary" Sun Hee replied, "After the French astrologer."

Sun Hee gave the triplets a tour of the school, ending it with their assigned homeroom, where they met Qiang Qing and Zhou.

During recess, The Triplets were on the swings when they heard some robotic clanking in the hallway. Anouck tapped the teacher on the shoulder with his tongue, which distracted him. In the hallway, they found their father fixing up a water fountain, "Pere" shouted Benjamin, "This is humiliating."

"Kids," Bodhi said, "The school needed a repairman to fix this water fountain."

"And you have to place an AD in the paper?" Alexandre asked.

"I had to" Bodhi replied.

He fixed the water fountain, but instead of water, lemonade came out. Recess was over and the kids were coming in, laughing at Bodhi. Principal Houdard was not happy that he replaced the water with lemonade, so she kicked him out.

Meanwhile, Hawk Moth sensed Bodhi's lack of appreciation and it was perfect prey for his Akuma. He decided to Evilize him through his wrench, "Clanker" he said, "I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to destroy people's hard work, in return, you must steal Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses"

"I'm gonna wreck it," Bodhi said as he transformed.

After school, Zhou, The Triplets, Alya, Qiang Qing, Donna, Emma, Michael, and Marinette were visiting 5 Rue Sésame, an apartment building on the Parisian Sesame Street counterpart. Donna had an email from her childhood friend, Luci that Sesame Street has different parts around the world. There's also a street of it in Paris. Suddenly, they found 5 creatures by a cafe, who spotted Donna and friends.

There was Nac, a giant yellow monster, Griotte, a handicapped girl, Narf, an orange monster, and Olive, a green ballerina monster. Plus to Donna's surprise, a familiar monster in red, "ELMO!" Donna shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"Elmo is visiting Elmo's pen pal, Olive" Elmo explained.

"C'est vraiment gentil(That's very sweet)" Donna smiled.

"Wow" Marinette replied, "Your catching up on your French, Donna"

"Merci, Marinette" Donna replied as they heard a big band outside.

Outside the apartment building, they saw Clanker causing havoc around the place. Emma, Marinette, and Donna knew they had to power up.

 _Miraculous Simply the Best_

 _Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Magic, Harmonize._

But instead of fighting Clanker, they did it through dancing, because they're on Rue Sesame. "What are you going to do?" Clanker asked, "Dance me to the ground."

"That's right" shouted Flutterwings, "With a little Lucky Charms."

 _Lucky Charm_

Out of it came a big bouncy ball, Marinette got an idea. "Hey everyone" shouted Marinette, "Who wants to play ball?"

"Me" everyone on Rue Sesame shouted as they played the ball in a circle.

Clanker got so dizzy, he fell onto the ground.

Harmona sensed that his Akuma was in his wrench.

 _Magic_

She destroyed the wrench and freed the Akuma

 _Time to De-Evilize_

 _Bye Bye Butterfly_

 _Miraculous Ladybug_

Everything turned back to normal, including Bodhi. "My head" Bodhi shouted, "Why did I felt like spinning around from playing catch."

"Because Pere" Anouck said, You did go crazy from those Akuma things. Donna has warned us about them."

"Thank all of you for all your hard work," Flutterwings said as she changed back, "We couldn't have done it without you."

Everyone gave themselves a hand,

"Let's celebrate with a song," Alya suggested.

 _Somebody come and play_

 _Somebody come and play today_

 _Somebody come and smile the smiles_

 _And sing the songs_

 _It won't take long_

 _Somebody come and play today_

"Let me take a verse," Marinette said

 _Somebody come and play_

 _Somebody come and play my way_

 _Somebody come and rhyme the rhymes_

 _And laugh the laughs_

 _It won't take time_

 _Somebody come and play today_

"That's it Marinette" Donna shouted.

 _Quelqu'un vient avec moi et voit le plaisir dans le vent_

 _Quelqu'un vient avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour commencer_

The singing was coming from Jantrice in her human disguise

"Jantrice has got it." Donna smiled.

 _Quelqu'un vient jouer_

 _Quelqu'un vient jouer aujourd'hui_

 _Quelqu'un viens et sois mon ami_

 _Et regarde le soleil jusqu'à ce qu'il pleuve à nouveau_

 _Quelqu'un vient jouer aujourd'hui_

"Dear," Bodhi said as he kissed his wife, "How did you find me?"

"Jyn tracked an Akuma attacking Paris" Jantrice explained, "When I found out that Mon Amour was Akumatized, I had to save you. But I am really impressed you stopped him without violence"

"We're on Sesame Street Madamoiselle Rook" Alya replied.

Then Marinette got a call from Shu Tao, she said that Shu Tao was talking to the principal about the whole lemonade fountain incident and got someone else to fix it.

Bodhi felt unappreciated, but the triplets cheered their father up with some honey glazed croissants, which he ate in one gulp. Everyone laughed.

Back in his evil lair, Hawk Moth started to suspect something "There's something funny about those 3 people I akumatized" Hawk Moth said, "But what"

"That's because they're the 3 Rogue One survivors from the Sacul Galaxy" answered a familiar face of his.

"My old college buddy, "Nolan Sorrento" Hawk Moth replied, "What brings you here."

"Well, Philadelphia Prison System couldn't handle me" Nolan explained, "They said that I was in charge of keeping 5 thugs under control."

"Hey Hawk Guy" shouted a voice, "Your butterfly look too pretty. "

"They are moths you, idiot!" Hawk Moth shouted,

Taserface and his boys started scaring off the moths, "Your assistant gave me access to your lair" continued Nolan.

"Really" Hawk Moth replied, "Then I have a plan."

The End

 **Note: In the next episode, SOMEONE WILL DIE. Also, the ball is a homage to the pilot of Elmo's World.**


	27. Hawk Moth part 1

**1 year ago**

Gabriel Agreste, his wife Emilie and Prof. Oberon were in China on an expedition of the old Guardian Temple. "At last" Mr. Agreste smiled, "The lost spellbook is mine"

"Why do I have to bring you guys again?" Prof Oberon growled.

"You a renowned archeologist Prof. Oberon" answered Mr. Agreste, "I need your expertise to find these lost treasures."

"Plus I think this will make a good place for inspiration." Mrs. Agreste smiled, "I can't believe Adrien is missing all of this."

Mr. Agreste found some rubble with 3 items.

"And what do we have here" Mr. Agreste smiled, "A brooch that looks like peacock feathers and a small pin."

Prof. Oberon wasn't so sure about Mr. Agreste using a partly burnt down Chinese temple as inspiration. As he leaned on a wall, it activated a booby trap. Professor Oberon and Gabriel made it out of the collapsing temple, but they saw that something was missing, "Emilie! Emilie!" shouted Mr. Agreste

They look around the rubble for Emilie, "Mr. Agreste" shouted Prof. Oberon.

By the rubble, he sees Emilie's dead body. He was horrified because of this, "When I get back to Paris" he growled, "I'm bringing Adrien home."

 **Present Time**

Kitty Section was getting ready to perform, "You Make My Dreams Come True" from at Agreste Mansion.

"Okay now!" shouted Rocket, "We're going to take this nice and easy. I just hope No-Fun Agreste doesn't mind us filming here for LADUWS: French Edition."

"He won't" smiled Donna, "Doing a video for the Let's All Dance Until We're Sick finale is a good way to promote the band."

"Action!" Rocket shouted as they started performing.

 _Wade sang vocals as the guest star._

 _What I want, you've got_

 _And it might be hard to handle_

 _But like the flame that burns the candle_

 _The candle feeds the flame, yeah yeah_

 _What I've got's full stock of thoughts and dreams that scatter_

 _You pull them all together_

 _And how, I can't explain,_

 _Oh yeah, well well you_

 _You make my dreams come true_

 _Well well you, oh yeah_

 _You make my dreams come true_

 _Girl oh yeah_

 _On a night when bad dreams become a screamer_

 _When they're messin' with a dreamer_

 _I can laugh it in the face_

 _Twist and shout my way out_

 _And wrap yourself around me_

 _'Cause I ain't the way you found me_

 _And I'll never be the same, oh yeah_

 _Well 'cause you,_

 _You make my dreams come true, oh yeah_

 _Well well you, ooh ooh_

 _You make my dreams come true, whoa yeah_

While Kitty Section was performing, Mylene, Mifeng, Qiang Qing, Donna, Emma, and Marinette were dancing their butts off.

Helen, Zhou, Shu Tao, and Toshiro were operating the cameras and Michael was handling the special effects.

"What is that awful noise!" shouted Mr. Agreste!

Rocket saw Mr. Agreste coming down. He tried to use hand gestures to get Kitty Section to stop, but they thought they were choreographed moves.

Mr. Agreste pulled the plugs from the amps, ruining their video, "What's the idea of messing up our music video?" Wade asked in a snap.

"Your music video?" Mr. Agreste snapped, "Your tresspassing onto Agreste property."

"Come on," Helen shouted, "Adrien invited us over."

"That doesn't count," he shouted,

By the time he headed for his home office door, he saw Animal on top, "Bad man!" Animal shouted as he started to attack Mr. Agreste,

"ANIMAL" Donna shouted, "TAKE IT EASY"

"Animal, calm down" shouted Samantha.

"Yeah" Michael replied, "We don't want to get sued."

Gabriel got so angry, he tossed Donna, Rocket, Emma, Michael, Marinette, The High Five, the rest of Kitty Section, and their equipment out. "Don't make me catch you uncontrollable brats around here again!" shouted Gabriel.

"That was rude" Rose growled as Juleka helped her up.

"Mean man hurt me" Ivan replied,

"There, there Ivan" Mylene replied to her boyfriend as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Dudes" Luka replied, "Let's just film the rest of our video somewhere else,"

He helped up Marinette and she blushed.

By the window, Adrien got jealous of Luka, "Adrien!" he shouted, "I don't want you talking to those rockers, ever again!"

"But Dad," he said, "There my friends!"

"NO" Gabriel replied, "Your two real friends are Fame and Fortune"

"Look" Adrien replied, "You've been making me a prisoner all my life, but when Mom died, things got worse."

Adrien marched up to his room.

By Captain Couffaine's House Boat, they finished up filming You Make My Dreams Come True. "Nothing wrong with a little video editing won't fix," Helen said.

As Rose, Juleka, Ivan, and Luka walked into the Couffaine houseboat, Helen looked at her phone and it had an email.

 _Dear Miraculous Force,_

 _Some thieves from Cordonia has stolen the key to the city._

 _They're holding it in the Court Of Miracles in Paris._

 _They say that if they don't give them the miraculous in 24 hours_

 _They'll take control of Paris_

 _Sincerely, Mayor Bourgeois_

They didn't have a choice.

Later that night in the cemetery, they were following an email from the email Mayor Bourgeois gave them.

Cat Noir was in the cemetery for a late night patrol when he saw The Miraculous Force, Rocket, and Bolting Prism going through, "Maybe I could help My Lady" he said.

"We love that" smiled Ladybug.

Harmona remembered from The Hunchback of Notre Dame that a coffin is the entrance to the Court of Miracles. She opened it and showed a stairway. But as they got inside, The Ravagers came out and ambushed them, "It's a trap!" Repair Reptile shouted.

"Your one sneaky snake, Repair Reptile!" smiled Hawk Moth.

"You mean the email was a trick?" Flutterwings shouted.

"I haven't properly introduced myself," he said, "Hawk-Moth owner of the Moth Miraculous."

"I know" Harmona replied as she sensed it from the force, "Your that creepy villain who keeps sending out those akumas."

"Precisely" Hawk Moth replied, "I gained help from my college roommate and those disgusting Ravagers to lure you to your fate."

Just then, Nolan came in wearing an elaborate moth-like outfit, "Nolan!" shouted Harmona.

"Hey, there" Nolan smiled, "Like my new outfit, my old buddy from Paris University made it for me."

"No" Donna replied, "It's like your entering a graveyard disco."

She got down on her knees, for Groot to sneak down and escape. He snooks around to get on top of Nolan's body. Before he had a chance to remove the amulet, he started feeling itchy, landing on Hawk Moth. The Ravagers decided to dogpile him.

Baby Groot escape, freed our heroes and they took off. "Nicely done Baby Groot" Harmona replied.

Cat Noir thought that Hawk Moth looked and sounded familiar. Rocket realized something, "I'm going to follow Moth-Breath" whispered Rocket.

"You do that Rocket" Donna replied, "We better head back home for our final tests."

Meanwhile, a burglar snook into the Fu Day Spa looking around the place. That's when it found the Changshou Herbs. The burglar took the bags and ran off.

Later, Rocket saw Hawk Moth going into the Agreste Mansion. Fearing that it might hurt Adrien, Rocket secretly followed Hawk Moth to Gabriel's office. He pressed the eyes of the painting of Emilie Agreste, which lead him to his lair. Inside, there was Nathalie who was waiting for him, "Dark Wings Fall!" shouted Hawk Moth.

To Rocket surprise, he was GABRIEL AGRESTE, "Did we get The Changshou Herbs, Nathalie?" he asked the burglar.

"We did" smiled Nathalie as she removed her burglar masked, "Now Master Fu won't find the peacock and moth miraculous and the spell book."

"Adrien is not going to like this" whispered Rocket as he tried to escape, but Taserface's men captured him.

"Hey, Gabriel" shouted Taserface, "We got food!"

"Donna's little cousin" Gabriel smiled evilly, "Or should I say, alien babysitter."

At the Fu Spa, Master Fu was freaking out, "Where are the herbs" asked Master Fu while slowly collapsing.

Shu Tao, Mifeng, and Qiang Qing came in and were horrified by this, they knew that if he doesn't take the special tea within 48 hours, he'll die. Mifeng looked through the spice cabinet, but realized something wasn't right "Their gone" shouted Mifeng. "Someone must've stolen them."

"Now Great Grandpa won't be able to live long enough to find the other miraculous." Shu Tao shouted.

"Let's get Dr. Andor fast!" shouted Qiang Qing.

But by the time they got to the hospital, it was too late, Master Fu has died.

 **To be continued.**


	28. Hawk Moth part 2

3 days later, the funeral services for Master Fu were held at the Pere Lachaise Cemetery. Mrs. Zhao came up to talk about her grandfather

"Wang Fu was more than a spa owner," Mrs. Zhao said, "He was a caretaker and a very special grandfather. After our father was mugged and murdered our mother didn't have the strength to go on. So he took me and my brother in and taught us many herbal recipes. Being born the 1910s, he was a really lucky man."

Afterward, Kitty Section came up and sang Gabrielle Aplin's, The Power of Love

 _Dreams are like angels_  
 _They keep bad at bay_  
 _Love is the light_  
 _Scaring darkness away_  
 _I'm so in love with you_  
 _Make love your goal_

 _The power of love_  
 _A force from above_  
 _Cleaning my soul_  
 _Flame on burn desire_  
 _Love with tongues of fire_  
 _Purge the soul_  
 _Make love your goal_

After the song, Adrien went off. Marinette decided to go follow him just in case. Marinette sees Adrien at a grave, it said, "Emilie Agreste", "That's your mother" Adrien asked.

"Yes," Adrien replied, "After she died on that expedition in China, Dad wanted me to come home in Paris. After my modeling for Armoire Dynamite, the tuxedo brand. He decided I should attend public school to make friends, just to avoid lawsuits of child abuse."

"Oh, Adrien" Marinette said as she hugged him in grief.

Later, Marinette, Emma, Alya, Nino, Michael Adrien, Animal, The High Five, The Zhao Sisters, and Donna returned home from the services. They found the Kwamis, MooRoo, and Baby Groot crying about the untimely death of Master Fu. "I Am Groot(He didn't get a chance to find the book.)" Groot said.

"I know" Swinger cried, "No we'll never see Nooroo nor Duusu ever again."

"Who are they?" Wade asked.

"They were the other kwamis" Tikki explained, "After the moth and peacock miraculous disappeared, so did they. Now 12 of us kwamis have to stick together."

"12?" Donna asked as Plagg came out

"Plagg" Adrien asked, "What are you doing?"

"Dude" Nino said, "I'm starting to think Marinette, Donna, Emma, The Zhao Sisters and The High Five are The Miraculous"

"We are" Alya replied, "I found out during our little Curtain Call adventure."

"Dude" Nino replied back, "That's the same day I found about my main man's secret."

"Calm down everyone" Donna replied, "Let's try to figure out where Rocket is?"

Helen wrapped her arm around Shu Tao and comforted each other.

Mr. Dupain came up with a letter, "Your cousin send you this letter." Mr. Dupain said

 _Dear Miss. Solo_

 _I've gone to Marseille to help out at the new Moth skin records as a DJ_

 _I will not be using any of your services in the future_

 _So no need to contact me_

 _Sincerely, Cousin Rocket._

Mr. Dupain left to bake some brownies.

"Rocket has left us," Wade asked in horror.

"I found the website and you would not guess what is really is," Michael replied.

"Wait a minute," Wade said, "Moth-Skin. com is really the Gabriel fashion website."

"Guys," Donna said, "Gabriel Agreste is Hawk Moth."

Everyone was horrified by this.

"Think about it" Donna replied, "He's got the same vocal cords and structure as Hawk Moth, plus the strange moth obsession in his company building, and he wasn't there when Roadside trapped all of the grownups in a cage."

Michael felt a migraine and said, "I'm still not over the whole Roadside incident."

Adrien was completely shocked about the awful truth, "My dad, Hawk Moth" Adrien sadly asked, "How could he lie to me?"

"Looks like he never got over your mom's death," Nino replied,

The next day at school, everyone was getting their report cards. Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino and most of them got A's and B's. Chloe was ashamed cause she got an F in science class, "Looks like putting makeup in class hasn't paid off" Sabrina suggested.

Out of the school, Hawk Moth was arriving in a chopper with moth patterns. "Attention everyone," shouted Hawk Moth, "I am Hawk Moth and you will all be my slaves. At this moment, Taserface will-"

But everyone laughed at Taserface's stupid name. Taserface couldn't take it, so they used a giant beam that made everyone humorless. Except for Donna and friends, thanks to a little loyalty shield. Taserface came close to the students and asked, "Still getting the chuckles now, TASERFACE?"

"I don't get it, why is that funny." asked the hypnotized minions.

Nolan explained to the ravagers that the beam drains everyone happiness. That way no one will giggle ever again.

"What do we do now?" Emma asked.

"We fight back" Donna replied, "But with 2 new heroes"

She took out the Fox Miraculous and Turtle Miraculous, "I took these before the funeral yesterday," Donna explained, "And I think Alya is perfect for the Fox wielder while Nino wields the turtle"

Out of the Fox Miraculous, A fox-like Kwami named, "Trixx" came out, explaining that it holds the power of illusion while Wayzz explained that the turtle miraculous holds the power of protection.

"I did take flute lessons" Alya recalled.

"And I did learn how to dance hip hop when I was a kid" Nino replied.

"It's your turn you two" Donna replied, "Distract Moth-Man and his dimwitted criminals."

 _Miraculous, simply the best._

Alya and Nino turned into superheroes, "I'll be Rena Rouge" Alya said, "And Nino can be Carapace"

"Carapace" Nino smiled, "I like that"

Both Carapace and Rena Rouge came out to slow Hawk Moth down.

 _Mirage_

She made an illusion of giggled students, which fooled Hawk Moth. He used a laser on Rena Rouge

 _Shell-Ter_

Carapace protected her.

Vee decided to play a little music while Bolting Prism and Harmona try to changes everyone back to normal.

 _Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Magic, Harmonize._

They took off to de-activate the machine.

 _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

 _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

 _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

 _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

 _No more gas in the red_

 _Can't even get it started_

 _Nothing heard, nothing said_

 _Can't even speak about it_

 _All my life on my head_

 _Don't want to think about it_

 _Feels like I'm going insane_

 _Yeah_

 _It's a thief in the night_

 _To come and grab you_

 _It can creep up inside you_

 _And consume you_

 _A disease of the mind_

 _It can control you_

 _It's too close for comfort_

 _Throw on your break lights_

 _We're in the city of wonder_

 _Ain't gonna play nice_

 _Watch out, you might just go under_

 _Better think twice_

 _Your train of thought will be altered_

 _So if you must falter be wise_

 _Your mind is in Disturbia_

 _It's like the darkness is the light_

 _Disturbia_

 _Am I scaring you tonight_

 _Your mind is in Disturbia_

 _Ain't used to what you like_

 _Disturbia_

 _Disturbia_

The Ravagers blocked the heroes, but they danced their way through the stupid ravagers, who fell out of the chopper.

Bolting Prism quickly de-activated the machine and turned everyone back to normal.

 _Disturbia_

 _It's like the darkness is the light_

 _Disturbia_

 _Am I scaring you tonight_

 _Your mind is in Disturbia_

 _Ain't used to what you like_

 _Disturbia_

 _Disturbia_

"I can't handle more of this" Hawk Moth shouted, "Let's go to Cordonia to resurrect my Emilie!"

They took off with The Ravagers following them. Harmona found Rocket bound and gagged, grabbed him, and they escaped.

"Thanks for saving me Kiddo," Rocket said, "I don't like helping, but I don't wanna be Ravager Stew."

"Or you would be used for target practice" Bolting Prism replied.

"Let's get back to the school before anything crazy happens," Harmona suggested as they ran off.

The next night was the Springa Flinga, a Francoise Dupont High tradition. That's where the school celebrates the beginning of spring. Everyone was dressed up in formal apparel, including Marinette. Adrien took her hand and did a slow dance to The Bangles' Eternal Flame, played by DJ Nino.

 _Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling_

 _Do you feel my heart beating_

 _Do you understand?_

 _Do you feel the same_

 _Am I only dreaming_

 _Is this burning an eternal flame?_

 _I believe it's meant to be, darling_

 _I watch you when you are sleeping_

 _You belong with me_

 _Do you feel the same?_

 _Am I only dreaming_

 _Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

 _Say my name_

 _Sun shines through the rain_

 _A whole life so lonely_

 _And then come and ease the pain_

 _I don't want to lose this feeling, oh_

 _Say my name_

 _Sun shines through the rain_

 _A whole life so lonely_

 _And then come and ease the pain_

 _I don't want to lose this feeling, oh_

Chloe watches and smiled, "Your not upset because Adrien chose me?" Marinette asked.

"Heck no" Chloe replied, "Plus I have a lot of exotic pet birds in my room and we all know Adrien is allergic to feathers"

"Yeah" Adrien replied, "One time when Mayor Bourgeois won another election, she showed me her pet birds and I had to go to the hospital."

"Ouch" Marinette replied.

Suddenly, she ran into The High Five, Emma, Donna, Michael, and Alya, "Hawk Moth did say he was going to bring Emilie back" whispered Alya.

"I think I know why?" Marinette whispered, "He wants to bring her back from the dead."

"He said he's going to go to Cordonia to bring the dead back," Michael whispered.

"Well," Donna replied, "Let's not worry about it now, let's just enjoy the party."

Rose took a picture of the gang and everyone smiled.

 **The End.**

 **Note: The Adventure Continues in The Donna Adventures of The Royal Romance.**


End file.
